The fear of my life
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Kate fait une découverte qui va radicalement changer sa vie. Elle se détournera de tout ses amis, voulant les protéger et ne voulant pas être faible devant eux, mais c'était sans compter Rick Castle qui tentera le tout pour le tout pour elle.
1. Prologue

Salut les amis, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écris sur _**Castle**_ et je me suis dis qu'il fallait remédier à ça, alors voilà.

Je n'ai actuellement que deux chapitres d'écrit, en plus du prologue et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, de ce fait, les postes ne seront pas réguliers et je comprendrais si vous ne lisiez pas ma fic.

Petite info avant de commencer, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu toute la série pour lire cette fic

Petite présentation de ce qui va suivre:

Titre: The fear of my life

Rating: T, pour le sujet de la fic.

Genre: Drame

Personnages: un peu tout le monde mais principalement Kate Beckett et Richard Castle.

Résumé: Kate fait une découverte qui va radicalement changer sa vie. Elle se détournera de tout ses amis, voulant les protéger et ne voulant pas être faible devant eux, mais c'était sans compter Rick Castle qui tentera le tout pour le tout pour elle.

Disclamer: _**Castle**_ ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien pour ce que j'écris, je ne le fais que pour mon plaisir, et le votre.

En passant je voudrais remercier **Karya** pour sa correction.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une légère brise venait rafraîchir cette belle journée de printemps. Le cui-cui des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres, le tout agrémenté par une voix qui s'élevait dans l'immense place verte.<p>

Un grand nombre de personnes se trouvaient là, toutes vêtues de noir, toutes portants, pour la plupart des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, toutes ayant des mouchoirs dans les mains. Malgré la beauté de ce jour, l'humeur était à la peine, la tristesse, le deuil. En ce jour de printemps, des gens enterraient une personne chère à leur cœur, une femme aimée de tous, une femme respectée, une femme forte et à présent loin d'eux.

Les choses étaient allées si vite que personne ne les avaient vues venir et maintenant ils étaient là, autour de cette boite qui refermait cette femme merveilleuse.

.

Un peu en retrait du groupe, un homme tenait la main de sa fille. On pouvait voir les larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes de tristesse intense, des larmes qui le suivraient pour le reste de sa vie. Il venait de perdre une femme qu'il avait aimée pendant si longtemps, une femme avec qui il aurait aimé faire sa vie, mais cette vie en avait décidé autrement et à présent il devrait la vivre sans elle. Comment pourrait-il aimer de nouveau après ça? Comment pourrait-il être de nouveau heureux sans elle?

Bien entendu il n'était pas seul, il avait sa fille avec lui, il avait des amis et de la famille pour le soutenir et l'aider à affronter la situation. Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne pourraient pas chasser la haine qui habitait son cœur, la haine de cette maladie qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie.

.

Le prêtre parlait, ventant les mérites de cette femme, faisant éloge de sa gentillesse, de sa droiture, de sa bonté, de toutes ses qualités. Les gens écoutaient en silence, reniflant parfois lorsque la peine se faisait trop grande. Tout les mots du monde ne pourraient pas dire à quel point cette femme était merveilleuse, à quel point elle avait été aimée de tous, à quel point elle allait leur manquer.

L'homme d'église finit son discours et vint le moment de dire au revoir à la défunte, le moment le plus difficile à surmonter pour ses proches. Ce moment redouté durant de longs mois, ce moment bien souvent oublié par tous, car trop souvent ignoré.

Maintenant tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient plus se leurrer.

.

La première personne à approcher fut sa meilleure amie qui vint déposer une rose blanche sur le cercueil, soutenu par un des collègues de l'amie perdue. Cette rose qui voulait dire tant de choses tout en étant pas assez parlante.

Des larmes tombèrent sur la boite d'un blanc crème, choisie spécialement par l'homme en pleurs.

Puis vint le tour de ses collègues qui déposèrent la même rose, s'attardant moins longtemps, mais pleurant tout autant que les autres. Ils étaient simplement plus pudiques et ne voulaient pas afficher leur peine à tous.

Ensuite vint le tour de la famille et enfin celui de l'homme. Sa fille passa devant lui, s'agenouilla devant le cercueil et posa sa main dessus, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle voulait se montrer forte, pour ses amis, pour sa famille et surtout pour son père. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle plus que jamais et elle ne devait pas faiblir. La même rose vint rejoindre les autres.

Elle se releva et laissa la place à son père qui n'osa pas faire un pas. Elle l'aida alors, lui prenant la main et le guidant en avant afin qu'il dise au revoir à son âme sœur.

L'homme avança mais il n'était pas aussi fort que sa fille et il tomba à genoux devant le cercueil, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant tous le monde, sans honte. Il avait perdu une part de lui-même et ne s'en cachait pas, pourquoi le ferait-il? Tous le monde pouvait le comprendre.

.

Il finit par se relever après avoir déposé une rose et un baiser, aidé par sa fille qui le guida vers la sortie du cimetière.

En chemin, ils croisèrent un couple qui se tenait en retrait, un couple qui avait traversé la même épreuve mais qui s'en était sortit bien mieux qu'eux.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et le couple avança vers le cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à cette femme qui les avait aidés par le passé.

Puis, le petit cimetière se vida, ne laissant plus que le silence de la mort l'envahir.

Une page venait de se tourner, et une nouvelle faisait son apparition, telle le grand livre de la vie.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, mais en attendant voici un aperçu du chapitre 1 <strong><em>What happens to me<em>**:

_« La jeune femme commença à se frotter le corps, passant le savon sur chaque parcelle de peau recouverte de boue et frotta de son mieux pour l'évacuer. Non seulement elle avait de la boue partout, mais en plus elle sentait vraiment mauvais et cela lui retournait l'estomac._

_Elle se demanda un instant si c'était bien de la boue et pas de la merde de chien. Elle passa sa main sous ses bras et frotta encore jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention, une petite boule non loin de son sein gauche. Elle tata, surprise et chercha à savoir ce que ce pouvait bien être mais ne su répondre à cette question._

_Par acquit de conscience elle tata sous son autre bras à la recherche de la même chose mais ne trouva rien. Elle repassa donc sa main sur la boule, vérifiant si elle avait rêvé ou pas et la trouva là, au même endroit._

_"_ Non," souffla-t-elle. »_


	2. What happens to me

Je crois que ma fic n'a pas de succès, dommage. Je continue quand même pour le gentil commentaire, en anglais, de **phnxgrl**.

Si jamais ça vous plait, faites le moi savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens to me<strong>

* * *

><p>"_ Police de New York, arrêtez-vous," hurla la voix de Kate Beckett alors qu'elle courait derrière un suspect.<p>

.

Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas, accélérant au contraire. Beckett tentait de gagner du terrain, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Castle sur ses talons, s'essoufflant plus vite qu'elle. Il aurait vraiment besoin d'aller à la salle de sport et s'entraîner un peu, ça lui ferait du bien.

L'homme tourna à gauche au bout de la rue et Beckett allongea encore ses foulées, le rattrapant. Un cul de sac, c'était sa chance. Elle accéléra encore et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber et elle avec.

Elle atterrit dans un tas de boue, sur le suspect qui faisait à présent moins le fier.

Castle arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de Ryan et Esposito qui attrapèrent l'homme par le col, le relevant brusquement et le menottant.

.

"_ Allez mon gars, fallait pas te mettre la boss à dos," le railla Esposito.

"_ T'as le droit de garder le silence et à ta place c'est-ce que je ferais," continua Ryan.

"_ J'ai rien fait moi," se défendit l'homme.

"_ C'est-ce qu'ils disent tous."

.

Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la voiture tandis que Castle tendait une main à Beckett et l'aidait à se relever. La jeune femme accepta et se remit sur ses deux pieds.

.

"_ Et bien Beckett, vous avez de l'endurance," lui dit-il.

"_ Plus que vous c'est certain," rétorqua la jeune femme. "Vous devriez peut-être songer à aller dans une salle de sport un de ces jours, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal."

"_ On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment on devrait rentrer au poste, vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche."

"_ Merci Castle mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici," lui répondit la jeune femme.

"_ Les gars peuvent le faire, vous ne sentez vraiment pas la rose."

.

Il se reçut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Beckett ainsi qu'un regard noir. Il sourit timidement en se massant l'épaule et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture où il monta à ses cotés. Il risqua un regard vers elle et la vit mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, ce qui le fit sourire puis reporter son attention devant lui avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il la regardait.

Beckett inséra la clé dans le contact et démarra, consciente du regard de Castle sur elle. Bien entendu elle n'aimait pas trop lorsqu'il la fixait ainsi, la dévorant des yeux, mais une part d'elle appréciait être le centre d'intérêt de cet homme, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de femme qui se laisse attendrir par un regard, mais celui de Castle était particulier et elle aimait lorsqu'il lui portait attention, mais bien entendu elle ne lui dirait jamais. Elle était bien trop fière pour ça et il serait bien trop heureux de l'apprendre.

Au fil de leur collaboration, elle avait appris à le connaître, à découvrir l'homme qui se cachait derrière cet être immature et puéril. Il était en réalité un homme sincère et tendre, qui faisait attention à ceux qui lui était chers. Son attitude insouciante n'était en réalité qu'une sorte de protection envers le monde et cela fonctionnait assez bien. Il jouait souvent les playboys, mais ce n'était que pour renforcer la vente de ses livres, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait changé, il était devenu moins coureur, mais restait quand même intéressé lorsqu'il voyait une jolie femme. C'était un homme après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

La voiture partit en direction du commissariat où les attendait sûrement Lanie avec les résultats d'analyses de sang sur la victime.

L'affaire était quasiment résolue, restait juste à prouver l'implication de Joshua Hamilton, le suspect que Beckett avait poursuivit dans la ruelle, dans le meurtre de Laetitia Martinez, jeune fille de bonne famille s'étant retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. L'affaire avait été simple, des témoins ayant vu Hamilton avec la victime peu de temps avant l'heure présumée de sa mort. Hamilton faisait partit d'un gang et sortait avec la meilleure amie de Laetitia, Sonia. Cette dernière avait envie de quitter Hamilton mais avait trop peur de le lui dire, si bien que Laetitia avait décidé de le faire pour elle. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Hamilton venait de braquer une vieille dame dans la rue au moment où elle était arrivée et, même s'il portait une cagoule elle avait su que c'était lui. Lorsque le jeune homme avait vu Laetitia, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de retirer la cagoule et de l'attraper par le bras, l'entrainant dans une ruelle et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait été vue en vie. Lanie avait voulu faire des analyses de sang, bien que la mort soit du à un coup de couteau, car Sonia avait fait savoir que son amie avait eu des problèmes de santé quelques temps avant sa mort.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Beckett ne se focalisant que sur la route pour éviter de penser à toute cette boue qui lui recouvrait le corps. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être gluante de partout, elle préférait, comme tout le monde, être propre et le fait d'être dans cette situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout, d'autant que Castle se trouvait avec elle. Il aurait de quoi rire avec les gars elle n'en doutait pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au commissariat et Beckett alla directement dans les douches pour se laver, ne laissant pas le temps à Lanie, qui arrivait avec les résultats, de lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La jeune médecin légiste regarda son amie partir et lança un regard interrogateur à Castle qui sourit en haussant les épaules.

.

"_ La poursuite s'est mal fini," dit-il simplement.

"_ Je vois ça," sourit Lanie qui avait du mal à contenir un petit rire. "Elle va en entendre parler pendant longtemps à mon avis."

"_ On ne la laissera pas oublier," entendirent-ils Esposito leur dire en arrivant avec le suspect.

"_ Je n'en doute pas venant de vous," répondit la jeune femme.

.

Le duo Ryan/Esposito escorta Hamilton jusqu'aux cellules et revint vers Castle et Lanie qui étaient restés devant le bureau de Kate à discuter.

Chacun prit place et la jeune femme leur fit passer le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

.

"_ Ce que je pensais s'est avéré vrai," commença-t-elle. "Laetitia était enceinte d'environ deux mois au moment de sa mort."

"_ Mince ça va être dure d'annoncer ça à sa famille," commenta Ryan.

"_ Ouais, ça va pas être facile mais va bien falloir le faire," continua Esposito.

.

Les trois hommes et la jeune femme baissèrent la tête comme s'ils rendaient un dernier hommage à la jeune fille. Castle s'imagina un instant à la place de la famille de cette enfant, elle était du même âge qu'Alexis et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais sa fille venait à lui être enlevée. Il aimait tellement sa fille, cette adolescente si parfaite à ses yeux, si studieuse et sérieuse. Il ne l'imaginait pas tomber enceinte maintenant, mais pourtant ça lui arriverait bien un jour. Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir grandir, il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'est que sa fille ait toujours suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui dire lorsque les choses n'allaient pas, qu'elle ne lui cache pas ses secrets.

C'est-ce qu'avait fait Laetitia, elle n'avait rien dit de sa grossesse, ni à ses parents, ni à sa meilleures amie. Elle n'avait même pas parlé des problèmes de Sonia à ses parents, pourtant la jeune fille faisait presque partie de la famille, sa propre famille lui ayant tourné le dos.

L'écrivain s'assit sur sa chaise, à coté du bureau de Beckett et laissa son imagination partir loin du commissariat, auprès de cette famille dévastée par la mort de leur enfant qui allait bientôt apprendre la mort d'un petit enfant dont-ils ignoraient tout.

**- o -**

Beckett laissa l'eau lui couler sur le corps, savourant la chaleur du liquide. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Elle aimait se laisser aller sous la douche, y restant le plus longtemps possible. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle et elle avait encore du travail, un rapport à remplir, un suspect à interroger et à faire avouer. Ce ne serait pas difficile, elle en avait l'habitude.

La jeune femme commença à se frotter le corps, passant le savon sur chaque parcelle de peau recouverte de boue et frotta de son mieux pour l'évacuer. Non seulement elle avait de la boue partout, mais en plus elle sentait vraiment mauvais et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était bien de la boue et pas de la merde de chien. Elle passa sa main sous ses bras et frotta encore jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention, une petite boule non loin de son sein gauche. Elle tata, surprise et chercha à savoir ce que ce pouvait bien être mais ne su répondre à cette question.

Par acquit de conscience elle tata sous son autre bras à la recherche de la même chose mais ne trouva rien. Elle repassa donc sa main sur la boule, vérifiant si elle avait rêvé ou pas et la trouva là, au même endroit.

.

"_ Non," souffla-t-elle.

.

Ce ne pouvait pas être ça, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, cette boule était bien là, prêt de son sein et cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose.

Kate fini rapidement de se laver, sortit de la douche, se sécha, les mains encore tremblante et s'habilla. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait oublier ce qu'elle avait trouvé et penser à autre chose. Elle se faisait des films et elle n'avait rien, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ça.

Elle s'habilla et rejoignit son équipe, bien décidé à ne plus penser à sa découverte. Elle y penserait bien assez plus tard, pour le moment elle devait penser à son enquête et à la famille de Laetitia qui attendait de voir le meurtrier de la jeune fille derrière les barreaux. Elle leur avait promit de le trouver, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cette fois elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire. La peine de cette mère l'ayant touché au plus profond de son cœur et celle du père aussi. Elle avait imaginé Castle à sa place, la suppliant de trouver l'assassin de la jeune Alexis. Cela lui avait fait mal de penser à ça mais pourtant elle l'avait fait et elle avait alors fait cette promesse.

En arrivant, elle trouva tout le monde assis à leur place, silencieux. Intriguée, elle jeta un regard à Castle et le vit encore plus sérieux que d'habitude et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. L'écrivain sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et la regarda dans les yeux.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Castle?" demanda-t-elle.

"_ Lanie a les résultats des analyses de sang," répondit-il.

"_ Et?"

"_ Elle était enceinte."

"_ Oh."

.

Elle prit place à son bureau et se mit la tête entre les mains. Cela allait être difficile d'annoncer ça à la famille et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire, mais pourtant c'était à elle de le faire, elle était en charge de cette affaire, c'était son devoir de le faire, aussi difficile soit son devoir.

Beckett releva la tête au moment où Lanie approchait de son bureau, un dossier à la main, celui de Laetitia Martinez. Le médecin lui tendit le dossier et Beckett le prit afin de le parcourir.

.

"_ Ça va toi?" lui demanda Lanie.

"_ Oui ça va," répondit simplement Kate. "Je pourrais te voir plus tard s'il te plait?"

"_ Bien sûr, rejoins moi en bas dans une heure et nous pourrons discuter."

"_ Merci."

.

Puis Lanie repartie à la morgue tandis que Beckett parcourait le dossier de la victime. Elle voulait en savoir le plus possible afin de faire avouer Hamilton, bien que toutes les preuves soient contre lui, il était toujours bon d'avoir des aveux. Avec ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle arriverait peut-être à le faire culpabiliser assez pour qu'il avoue, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il faisait partie d'un gang, aussi était-il un dur à cuir, mais le fait d'avoir tué la meilleure amie de sa petite amie, d'avoir tué l'enfant qu'elle portait, peut-être cela jouerait-il en sa faveur.

Elle se plongea donc dans sa lecture, essayant de focaliser son esprit sur sa tache et non pas sur sa découverte qui l'effrayait quand même un peu. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ça, elle devait rester concentrée sur son travail, sa vie privée ne devant pas interférer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait du mal et elle savait que les autres se rendraient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'était pas complètement là, avec eux.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux, chacun travaillant sur le dossier de la jeune Laetitia. Finalement, Esposito et Ryan se levèrent pour aller interroger le suspect, ordre de Beckett qui ne se sentait pas de le faire. Son excuse? Elle devait aller voir Lanie pour plus de détails sur l'autopsie. Castle voulu aller avec elle mais elle lui demanda de regarder le tableau, au cas où quelque chose leur aurait échappé. Excuse bidon et tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne dit rien.

**- o -**

Kate prit l'ascenseur et, lorsqu'elle monta à l'intérieur elle croisa le regard inquiet de Castle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'habitacle, fermant les yeux en soufflant. Si elle continuait comme ça, les autres finiraient par lui poser des questions et elle ne le voulait pas, surtout pas. Ils ne devaient pas apprendre ce qu'elle avait, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle avait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de la morgue et Beckett en descendit pour rejoindre Lanie qui était penchée sur un corps. La jeune noire n'avait pas entendu son amie et elle sursauta en l'entendant arriver.

.

"_ Mon Dieu Kate tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque?" demanda-t-elle, essoufflée, une main sur le cœur.

"_ Pardon Lanie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur," s'excusa Beckett avec un petit sourire forcé.

"_ Oh, ça va pas toi, viens t'assoir," lui proposa la jeune femme en la prenant pas la main. "Alors dis moi ce qui se passe, c'est Castle?"

.

La question amusa quelque peu Beckett. A chaque fois qu'elle avait un souci, Lanie pensait immédiatement à Castle, à croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui créer des problèmes. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, il avait tendance à la faire tourner en bourrique, mais elle aimait ça dans le fond.

.

"_ Non Lanie ce n'est pas Castle," répondit-il.

"_ C'est quoi alors? Parce que là je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal."

"_ J'ai un grand service à te demander, et je voudrais que tu ne dise rien à personne."

"_ Tu sais bien qu'avec moi tout tes secrets sont en sécurité, alors vas-y, je t'écoute."

.

Beckett prit une grande inspiration, toujours hésitante à parler de sa découverte. Mais elle savait bien que Lanie pourrait la comprendre, non seulement elle était médecin, mais elle était aussi une femme, et surtout son amie. Mais en parlait revenait à admettre que ce pouvait être ça, qu'elle pouvait vraiment avoir quelque chose, rendre réel une chose dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment admettre l'existence et ce n'était pas facile.

Tout lui dire revenait à se condamner à la plus grande angoisse de sa vie, l'attente des résultats la ferait stresser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Elle avait déjà tant de choses à régler dans sa vie, comme sa rupture d'avec Josh, chose dont elle n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à Lanie qui pourtant savait toujours tout sur elle sans même qu'elle ne lui en fasse part. Mais cette fois rien du tout et c'était mieux ainsi.

Beckett releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Lanie. Elle devait lui dire et tant pis si elle passait pour une hypocondriaque, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Lanie lui prit les mains dans les siennes dans un soutien silencieux, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle pouvait lui parler de tout et qu'elle ne la jugerait pas. Mais c'était inutile, Kate savait déjà tout ça et ça ne l'aidait pas plus. Elle savait que si les tests se révélaient positifs son amie allait en souffrir, peut-être pas autant qu'elle, mais elles étaient comme des sœurs l'une pour l'autre et ce qui affectait l'une affectait forcement l'autre.

Beckett se lança alors, la voix un peu tremblante.

.

"_ Tu sais pour ce matin, quand j'ai poursuivi le suspect?" Commença-t-elle, et Lanie acquiesça, "je me suis retrouvée dans la boue et j'ai été obligé de passer aux douches en revenant."

"_ Quelqu'un t'a espionné?" S'insurgea Lanie.

"_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, et si ça avait été ça il ne serait plus là pour en parler," tenta Kate. Une pointe d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère.

"_ Ça c'est certain," approuva Lanie. "Alors si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi?"

"_ En me lavant j'ai… j'ai senti…. Comme une boule prêt de mon sein gauche," finit-elle par dire.

"_ Oh."

"_ Oui, et je voudrais que…"

"_ Que je te fasse des tests c'est ça?" Continua Lanie à la place de Kate qui avait du mal à continuer.

"_ Si tu veux bien," répondit la détective en baissant la tête.

.

Lanie lui mit une main sous le menton pour croiser son regard. De l'autre elle lui serra les mains qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait son amie et à sa place elle serait surement dans le même état.

.

"_ Pas de problèmes ma chérie, je vais m'en occuper," accepta le médecin.

"_ Et si tu pouvais…" hésita Kate.

"_ Ne rien dire à personne, je sais et tu peux compter sur mon silence," la rassura-t-elle alors.

"_ Merci Lanie."

"_ De rien ma belle."

.

Lanie prit Kate dans ses bras et les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. A ce moment là, Kate remercia le ciel d'avoir une amie comme Lanie, toujours présente pour elle, aussi discrète qu'une petite souris et si compréhensive.

Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre et se sourirent. Tout était dit, ne restait plus qu'à faire les examens et c'est justement ça qui effrayait un peu le lieutenant.

.

"_ Il faudrait que je te fasse une mammographie, mais je n'ai pas le matériel ici, alors on va aller à l'hôpital et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi," expliqua Lanie.

"_ Mais je ne veux pas que Josh soit au courant, on pourrait pas aller dans un autre hôpital que celui où il travail?"

"_ Pas de souci, mais dis moi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui, est-ce que…"

"_ Nous avons rompus il y a quelques temps," avoua alors Beckett.

"_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit? Je croyais pourtant que…"

"_ Je suis désolée Lanie."

"_ C'est pas grave, on en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour ta mammographie et ensuite on verra. Je te tiens au courant, tu devrais remonter avant que Castle ne lance un avis de recherche," lui sourit la jeune femme.

"_ Ouais t'as raison, je vais remonter. Merci encore Lanie."

.

Elles se sourirent une fois de plus et Beckett remonta rejoindre son équipe. Elle avait encore une affaire à boucler, même si cette dernière l'était déjà presque complètement. Peut-être Hamilton avait-il fini par avouer? Ça lui faciliterait grandement les choses, surtout qu'en ce moment elle n'était pas très en forme.

**- o -**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle vit Castle relever la tête et lui sourire. Il semblait soulagé de la revoir et elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle allait lui mentir et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses collègues, à ses amis, mais pour le coup elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

La jeune femme approcha du tableau et vint s'installer à coté de l'écrivain qui se poussa pour lui laisser une place.

.

"_ Alors, du nouveau?" Questionna-t-il.

"_ Rien de plus," répondit-elle. "Et de votre côté?"

"_ Rien, mais les gars ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, peut-être ont-ils obtenus des aveux."

"_ Peut-être oui."

.

A ce moment-là, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent avec le sourire. Ils avaient eu les aveux d'Hamilton, l'affaire était bouclée, ils allaient pouvoir finir leur rapport et rentrer chez eux.

Tous le monde s'installa à sa place et commença son travail quotidien, sauf Castle qui n'avait pas de rapport à remplir. Il se contenta de regarder Kate travailler. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme, il pouvait le voir à ses yeux, à sa façon de mordiller son stylo, d'éviter son regard. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi et il se promit de le découvrir.

Kate Beckett avait une grande importance pour lui et il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas flic, mais il était un homme, et un homme amoureux qui plus est, il serait prêt à tout pour elle, même à prendre des risques. Si elle ne voulait rien lui dire pour le moment, il attendrait qu'elle le fasse, il ne la forcerait pas à lui parler, ça la braquerait plus qu'autre chose et il perdrait sa confiance. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance, il ne voulait pas la perdre tout court. Sa vie ne serait plus pareille sans elle, il avait besoin d'elle à ses cotés.

Une heure passa durant laquelle on entendait que les frottements de stylos sur les papiers, les bruits de pas dans les couloirs, les soupirs de certains flics et le tic tac de l'horloge. Finalement, les trois policiers posèrent leurs stylos dans une parfaite synchronisation et relevèrent la tête en même temps, un sourire triomphant sur chaque visage.

Castle resta un moment à contempler celui de Beckett tout en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de plus beau sourire, ou peut-être si, celui de sa fille, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Beckett se leva et récupéra les rapports de ses collègues avant de les amener au capitaine Montgomery. Les autres se levèrent de leur chaise et se rendirent dans la salle de repos pour se faire du café. Ils avaient besoin de se parler, mais surtout ils ne voulaient pas que Beckett les entende et elle allait en avoir pour un moment dans le bureau du capitaine. C'était leur chance.

Tandis que Castle faisait couler les cafés, les deux autres prirent place autour de la table, attendant les boissons tant aimés des flics. Castle déposa une tasse devant chacun des hommes et prit place à coté de Ryan. Le silence se fit l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'être rompu.

.

"_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Beckett est bizarre depuis que nous somme revenus?" demanda Ryan.

"_ Elle parait soucieuse," confirma Esposito. "Dis bro elle ne t'aurait rien dit pas hasard?"

.

Castle, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se contentant de boire son café à petites gorgés en écoutant les autres, releva la tête et croisa les regards inquiets de ses amis.

.

"_ Non elle ne m'a rien dit et je vous avouerais que ça m'inquiète un peu, mais vous la connaissez, si elle avait un problème elle ne nous dirait rien de toute façon."

"_ C'est bien vrai ça," approuva Esposito.

.

Les trois hommes se replongèrent dans leurs pensées tout en buvant leur café. Beckett avait un problème et ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire, comme toujours elle gardait ses problèmes pour elle sans penser qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter. Castle se sentit mal de la savoir si troublée mais ne pouvant rien faire pour elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle accepte son aide et il savait que ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

Le trio fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de la principale actrice des dites pensées. En effet, Beckett arriva et leur sourit, voulant surement qu'ils cessent de s'inquiéter pour elle. Même s'ils ne lui avaient rien dit, elle était flic, ils ne pouvaient pas lui cacher grand-chose.

.

"_ Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous les gars, ordre du capitaine," sourit-elle.

.

Les deux coéquipiers se levèrent et rejoignirent leur bureaux pour prendre leurs affaires mais Castle ne bougea pas. Kate lui lança un regard inquisiteur et il haussa simplement les épaules en montrant sa tasse de café encore fumante. Elle acquiesça et retourna elle-même à son bureau.

A la surprise générale, la jeune femme prit ses affaires, salua ses collègues et partit prendre l'ascenseur, bientôt rejoint pas Lanie et les deux femmes disparurent dans l'habitacle.

.

"Encore plus de quoi s'interroger" pensa Castle. "Beckett ne part jamais aussi tôt."

.

L'écrivain finit rapidement sa tasse de café, la déposa dans l'évier, partit prendre ses affaires et rentra chez lui. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions et il avait besoin de décompresser, mais surtout il avait besoin de revoir sa fille. La dernière affaire ayant vraiment été difficile à supporter pour lui, il voulait se rassurer, même s'il savait que sa fille allait bien. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était père.

Il pensait encore à Beckett et il se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Et un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre pour les curieux:<p>

_« Finalement, Castle partit se faire un énième café lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et que Kate apparut dans son champ de vision._

_Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. D'abord surprise, Kate se raidit puis elle fini par se laisser aller dans les bras de son collègue, savourant cette étreinte qui, sans que l'écrivain ne le sache, lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle passa elle aussi ses mains dans le dos de Castle et se serra encore plus contre lui, ne faisant même pas attention aux regards curieux des officiers qui passaient dans le couloir. »_


	3. Why that arrives to me?

Salut à tous, je suis bien contente de voir que ma fic plait quand même un peu à certains d'entre vous, ça me réchauffe le cœur en cette période de froid, lol. Faut pas oublier que chez moi l'été c'est comme l'hivers, froid.

Alors, comme je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 3, je me suis dis que je pouvais poster le chapitre 2. Je m'excuse de ne pas poster plus souvent, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi entre le boulot et mes divers rendez-vous chez le médecin et à l'hôpital.

Enfin bon, je tenais à remercier **DARKMAUD**, **phnxgrl**, **McCartneyQc** et **sonia** pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis.

**Phnxgrl**: thank you so much for your reviews, they make me very very happy. I know that is not easy for you reading in french and if I can, maybe in the futur I'll trie to translate this story in English.

Enjoy the new chapter.

Voilà, le prochain chapitre en ligne lorsque j'aurais écris le 4, sinon je risquerais de vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer au plus vite.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Why that arrives to me?<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais, la grosse pomme comme aimaient à l'appeler les gens d'ici et de part le monde. Les lumières de la ville filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés de l'appartement de Kate Beckett et la jeune femme, assise sur son canapé, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'elle avait découvert dans l'après midi. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de partir dans les contrées lointaines de la peur, de l'incertitude, de l'angoisse alors que ce n'était pas son genre. Elle d'habitude si terre à terre, ne se souciant que des faits et ne cherchant pas à voir plus loin dans des théories plus illogiques les unes que les autres, elle préférait laisser ça à Castle, il se débrouillait très bien dans ce domaine. Mais ce soir elle avait prit sa place, elle cherchait plus loin, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait peur, peur que tout cela ne devienne réel, que sa vie ne change à jamais sans rien ne pouvoir y faire.<p>

Lanie lui avait promit de ne rien dire aux autres et elle savait qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Mais elle, parviendrait-elle à leur cacher la vérité? Parviendrait-elle à continuer de faire son travail sans laisser voir ce qui lui arrivait? Elle en doutait un peu, même si elle savait parfaitement jouer la comédie, cette fois c'était différent et elle n'était pas sure d'y parvenir.

Mais pour le moment elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait pas encore fait ses examens et ne devait pas penser ainsi, comme si c'était la fin, comme si elle allait mourir. Autant elle n'avait rien et elle se faisait des films, autant ce n'était rien de plus qu'un kyste et rien d'autre et elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle pense ainsi, qu'elle arrête de se faire peur inutilement.

Le téléphone sonna et Beckett sursauta avant de répondre.

.

"_ Beckett," répondit-elle.

"_ C'est Lanie," répondit l'appelant.

"_ Ah Lanie, alors tu as du nouveau sur l'heure du rendez-vous?" S'enquit-elle, une légère crainte dans la voix.

"_ Demain matin à 9h, j'ai prévenu le capitaine de ton absence…"

"_ Quoi? Tu lui as dis?" S'énerva presque Kate contre son amie.

"_ Non je ne lui ais pas dis pourquoi tu serais absente, juste que tu ne serais pas là et que tu arriverais plus tard, ainsi que moi," répondit Lanie. "Je lui ais dis que nous avions quelque chose d'important à faire et il n'a pas voulu en savoir plus, mais il se fait du souci pour toi Kate."

.

Beckett resta silencieuse un moment suite aux paroles de son amie. Il est vrai que le capitaine se faisait toujours du souci pour ses hommes, et plus particulièrement pour elle, peut-etre était-ce du au fait qu'elle était une femme et que par conséquent il se faisait un devoir de veiller sur elle. Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, il se montrait plus attentionné envers elle qu'envers les autres femmes du service et elle voyait en lui une figure paternelle. Kate s'en voulu un moment de devoir lui mentir, mais c'était pour leur bien à tous, il avait déjà bien assez de souci à se faire avec tout les hommes qu'il devait superviser, elle n'allait pas en plus en rajouter avec sa supposée maladie, du moins pas tant que ça ne gênerait pas son travail.

La voix de Lanie lui rappela qu'elle était toujours en communication.

.

"_ Katie t'es toujours là?" appela la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

"_ Oui je suis toujours là, excuse moi Lanie."

"_ Ça va, bon alors je passe te prendre demain vers 8h et on ira ensemble à l'hôpital."

"_ Ok alors à demain."

"_ A demain, et essaye de dormir un peu."

.

Puis elle raccrocha et se lassa retomber sur le dossier du canapé, toute ses pensées de nouveau tournaient vers ce qui lui arrivait. Dormir, elle en avait vraiment besoin mais elle n'avait pas très envie.

Kate se leva finalement et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour se faire un café, elle en avait besoin, bien qu'elle soit déjà bien assez énervé pour la soirée, elle avait besoin de ce breuvage qui avait le don de la calmer alors qu'en réalité c'était un excitant.

Apres avoir bu son café, Kate se prépara pour dormir, elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, demain n'allait pas être une journée normale et il lui faudrait toute l'énergie possible pour supporter les examens, pas si fatiguant que ça mais tout de même. De plus, elle devrait ensuite retourner au poste, des rapports l'attendaient encore sur son bureau, ceux de la journée qu'elle avait mit de coté afin de rentrer plus tôt chez elle. Et le pire de tout, devoir supporter ses collègues qui, à coups surs, allaient lui poser des questions sur son absence du matin, ils voudraient savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue et voudrait savoir ce qu'elle avait. Il était de notoriété publique que Kate Beckett ne manquait jamais un jour de travail, jamais, quelles que soient les raisons. Elle avait toujours été présente, même lorsqu'elle avait été de nouveau confronté à l'affaire sur la mort de sa mère. Malgré toute la peine qu'elle avait eue à ce moment-là, elle avait été présente. Il avait fallut que le capitaine lui ordonne de rentrer chez elle pour qu'elle soit absente, cette décision n'avait pas été la sienne.

Kate se glissa dans les draps et laissa son esprit repartir vers son écrivain. C'était sa réaction à lui qui lui faisait le plus peur, elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle savait qu'il serait inquiet pour elle. Il l'était toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci et ce depuis le début de leur collaboration. Il en était de même pour elle, s'il avait le moindre problème, que ce soit grave ou pas, elle était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste, tout come lui n'aimait pas la voir triste. Il y avait quelque chose entre elle et lui et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait y faire référence.

Beckett ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil. Une bonne nuit de repos allait lui faire du bien et son corps entier ne pourrait le contester.

**- o -**

Castle avait passé la soirée avec sa mère et sa fille, l'adolescente lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait, comment elle avait réussit ses derniers contrôles et à quel point elle était heureuse de voir la date de son prochain séjour avec ses amis approcher.

L'écrivain écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ne cessant de penser à Kate et à la façon dont elle était partie le soir. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que quelque chose la préoccupait mais que, comme toujours avec la jeune femme, elle ne lui dirait rien. Il s'en voulait de ne pas faire plus attention aux dires de sa fille et de sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kate.

Martha remarqua que son fils était ailleurs, qu'il ne les écoutait pas vraiment, même s'il essayait de donner le change et elle s'en inquiéta. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec la police, elle n'avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui, elle était sa mère et malgré qu'il soit adulte, elle voyait toujours en lui son petit garçon.

Lorsque l'heure de monter se coucher arriva, Alexis embrassa son père sur la joue et le serra fort dans ses bras. La jeune fille aussi sentait que son père n'allait pas bien et voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là s'il voulait parler. Castle gratifia sa fille d'un immense sourire puis la regarda monter l'escalier puis disparaitre en haut des marches.

Il resta un moment encore assis au comptoir de la cuisine avant de se lever et de commencer à ranger la pièce, bientôt rejoint par sa mère qui gardait elle aussi le silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Martha rompit enfin le silence devenu un peu lourd et osa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis le retour de son fils.

.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine mon fils?"

"_ Rien mère, tout va bien," lui répondit ce dernier dans un sourire qu'il voulu rassurant.

"_ Richard, je suis ta mère et je ne suis pas dupe, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et je voudrais savoir quoi," insista-t-elle.

.

Castle réfléchit un moment à ce que venait de lui dire sa mère. Elle n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer si distant, si inquiet, provoquant par la même occasion l'inquiétude des membres de sa famille.

L'écrivain prit une profonde inspiration, regarda sa mère et se lança.

.

"_ Je me fais du souci pour Kate," dit-il. "Elle était bizarre en fin de journée, elle est allée voir Lanie en salle d'autopsie, puis elle est partit plus tôt."

"_ Peut-etre avait-elle besoin de parler avec son amie," tenta Martha.

"_ Peut-etre mais, elle était un peu distante avant de partir, je ne sais pas mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi."

"_ Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas?"

"_ Tu la connais mère, elle refusera de me dire ce qu'elle a, elle est comme ça."

.

Martha posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle comprenait son inquiétude pour la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le réconforter, mais sa simple présence et son soutien aidaient déjà beaucoup.

Castle et sa mère finirent leur rangement en silence, puis chacun monta dans sa chambre pour dormir. L'écrivain n'avait pas vraiment envi de dormir, bien trop soucieux pour Kate, mais il avait besoin de se reposer alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa peu à peu envahir par le sommeil.

**- o -**

Sept heure du matin, le réveil de Beckett sonna et la jeune femme l'éteignit avant de s'étirer et de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, son sommeil ayant été peuplé de cauchemars plus ou moins horribles. Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprise et avait eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, ce qui faisait que ce matin elle avait du mal à se lever. Mais Lanie devait arriver dans une heure, il lui fallait donc se préparer avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune femme sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche dans l'espoir de chasser les marques de sommeil encore bien présentes sur son visage.

Comme la veille, elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et s'imagina se préparer pour le travail. Une fois sa douche prise, elle s'habilla et se fit un bon café bien fort histoire de se réveiller un peu plus. Un petit coup à la porte la prévint que Lanie était là et Kate prit sa veste, son sac et ses clés avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et de partir avec Lanie, il ne fallait pas qu'elles soient en retard.

.

"_ Oulla, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait mal dormit aujourd'hui," dit alors Lanie en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Kate.

"_ Mauvaise nuit," répondit simplement l'intéressée en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

.

Une fois dans la rue devant l'immeuble, les deux femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture de Lanie où elles s'installèrent et partirent pour l'hôpital.

Kate garda le silence durant tout le trajet, ne cessant de penser à ses divers cauchemars qui revenaient tous au même point, elle avait un cancer et ne s'en sortait pas. Elle savait qu'elle partait défaitiste, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait peur. Elle, Kate Beckett avait peur de ce que lui réservait l'avenir et c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et Lanie trouva facilement une place. Alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture, elle remarqua que Kate ne la suivait pas et elle fit demi-tour, se penchant à la porte passager pour voir son amie, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle tapa à la vitre et Kate tourna des yeux emplis de peur vers elle. Cela lui serra le cœur et elle ouvrit la porte pour l'aider à sortir.

.

"_ Ça va aller Kate," tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

.

Kate acquiesça et elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment où elles s'engouffrèrent. Lanie se dirigea vers l'accueil et parla quelques minutes avec la réceptionniste qui appela ensuite une personne au téléphone tandis que Lanie revenait vers son amie. Elles n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'une femme les rejoigne et se présente.

.

"_ Vous êtes le docteur Lanie Parish?" demanda la jeune femme en lui serrant la main. "Je suis le docteur Andrea Stewart, Ben m'a prévenu de votre venue ce matin, et vous devez être Kate Beckett," dit-elle ensuite en présentant sa main à Beckett.

"_ Oui, bonjour docteur."

"_ Ben m'a aussi dit que vous vouliez faire des examens alors suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle où vous pourrez travailler tranquillement."

.

Le duo suivit le médecin à travers les couloirs et Kate sentit monter la peur en elle, encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le décor blanc, l'odeur des désinfectants, le silence des lieux, tout cela ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Elle avait l'habitude de venir dans les hôpitaux, mais généralement c'était pour parler avec des victimes, des médecins, ou pour voir Josh. A présent elle était là pour elle et c'était différent.

Les trois femmes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et le docteur Stewart les laissa entrer avant de repartir, les laissant seules, comme c'était convenu.

Pendant que Lanie préparait le matériel, Kate laissa son regard détailler toute la pièce. C'était une salle d'examen tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, à la différence que cette fois Kate était la patiente.

La jeune femme commença à ôter sa chemise et son soutien gorge avant de s'avancer vers la machine que Lanie lui présentait.

.

"_ Tu risque d'avoir un peu mal mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal," lui dit-elle.

"_ Ok," répondit simplement Kate en prenant place.

.

Lanie installa Kate correctement et s'éloigna pour se mettre aux commandes de la machine.

.

"_ Maintenant tu prends une profonde inspiration et tu ne bouges plus."

.

Beckett s'exécuta et laissa son amie faire son travail, fermant les yeux lorsque la machine se referma sur son sein gauche. Elle serra un peu les dents puis attendit. L'examen ne dura que quelques minutes et Lanie lui dit ensuite de se rhabiller pendant qu'elle attendait que les images sortent.

Commença alors une longue attente pour la jeune femme qui pria jusqu'à ce que Lanie vienne vers elle, le regard grave.

.

"_ Alors c'est ça hein? Je suis malade," souffla Kate dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes.

"_ Tu as effectivement quelque chose, mais il faudrait faire une biopsie pour en savoir plus," répondit le médecin. "Je vais organiser une intervention avec le docteur Stewart le plus tôt possible."

"_ D'accord."

"_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kate, ça va aller."

.

Beckett hocha la tête et Lanie sortit de la salle pour aller voir le médecin, la laissant seule. Elle n'avait à présent plus beaucoup d'espoir, elle avait bien quelque chose et, à voir la tête de Lanie, c'était grave, même si la jeune femme ne le lui avait pas dit précisément.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle laissa son esprit partir loin d'ici, loin de cette peur, dans un endroit plus clément et plus joyeux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'imagina avec Castle, au commissariat, parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Seul l'écrivain parvenait encore à la détendre, mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais, il pourrait prendre la grosse tete, il l'avait déjà bien assez comme ça.

La porte se rouvrit et Lanie fit son apparition.

.

"_ Elle peut te prendre demain après-midi," l'informa-t-elle.

"_ Mais demain je ne peux pas Lanie, je travaille, je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer encore un jour," protesta Kate.

"_ Il s'agit de ta santé Kate, ton travail peut attendre."

"_ Mais…."

"_ Il n'y a pas de mais," coupa Lanie. "Tu va faire cette intervention, on fera une biopsie et tu auras enfin tes réponses, mais il ne faut pas laisser couler, il faut le faire le plus tôt possible."

.

Beckett garda le silence, la réalité de la situation la heurtant de plein fouet. Elle avait quelque chose, c'était grave et elle ne devait pas attendre, Lanie avait raison, mais elle avait peur.

Son amie se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

.

"_ Je suis là Kate, je ne te laisse pas."

"_ Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai peur."

"_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et si jamais c'est bien un cancer, dis-toi que nous l'avons prit à temps et que ça se soignera vite."

"_ Ouais."

"_ Allez viens, je dois encore signer des papiers avant de partir."

.

Kate essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et suivit Lanie jusqu'à l'accueil, puis les deux femmes quittèrent l'hôpital pour retourner au commissariat.

**- o -**

Castle se faisait encore plus de souci pour Beckett lorsque l'horloge indiqua presque midi et que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas là. Il avait tenté de la joindre par téléphone mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, tombant à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Il avait ensuite tenté de joindre Lanie, se disant qu'elle devait savoir où était Kate, mais c'était la même chose, aucune réponse.

Il avait fait les cents pas durant presque toute la matinée, s'attirant des regards de désapprobation de la part de Ryan et Esposito. Les deux hommes aussi étaient inquiets, mais ils avaient beaucoup de travail et ne devaient pas se laisser perturber par l'écrivain.

Finalement, Castle partit se faire un énième café lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et que Kate apparut dans son champ de vision.

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. D'abord surprise, Kate se raidit puis elle fini par se laisser aller dans les bras de son collègue, savourant cette étreinte qui, sans que l'écrivain ne le sache, lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle passa elle aussi ses mains dans le dos de Castle et se serra encore plus contre lui, ne faisant même pas attention aux regards curieux des officiers qui passaient dans le couloir.

Au bout d'un moment, Beckett réalisa où ils se trouvaient et s'écarta à regrets de Castle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le vit aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

.

"_ Je… je me faisais du souci pour vous," lui dit-il alors, comme pour s'excuser de l'étreinte.

"_ Il n'y avait pas de quoi," lui dit-elle. "J'avais quelque chose à faire ce matin."

"_ Vous auriez du m'appeler pour me prévenir," la gronda-t-il gentiment.

"_ Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?" demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, serrant un peu les dents lorsqu'elle appuya un peu trop fort sur son sein gauche qui était encore un peu douloureux. "Vous n'êtes pas mon père à ce que je sache."

"_ Non mais je suis votre partenaire et je dois savoir quand vous ne venez pas travailler," argua-t-il.

.

Kate savoura le retour de leurs petites piques après la matinée qu'elle avait passé. Castle était vraiment le seul à réussir à lui remonter le moral quand elle n'allait pas bien, et cela lui fit d'autant plus mal car elle allait encore lui mentir. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, c'était sa vie à elle et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, c'était bien trop embarrassant.

.

"_ J'ai du travail Castle," dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

.

Et elle partit poser ses affaires à son bureau avant de se diriger vers celui du capitaine, bientôt rejoint par Lanie qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle.

Castle regarda les deux femmes et son instinct lui dit qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose d'important. Il n'était pas flic, mais il savait reconnaitre quand Kate Beckett n'était pas honnête avec lui et c'était le cas en ce moment même.

**- o -**

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau du capitaine après avoir frappé à la porte et prirent place sur les chaises devant l'homme qui les regardait, inquiet.

.

"_ Alors?" S'enquit-il. "Vous avez quelque chose à me dire?"

"_ Capitaine je… je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec vous," commença Lanie.

"_ Pas honnête?"

"_ C'est de ma faute capitaine," intervint Beckett. "Je… ce matin je suis allée à l'hôpital faire des examens et je ne voulais rien dire à personne."

"_ A l'hôpital?" S'inquiéta encore plus le capitaine. "C'est grave? Vous êtes malade?"

"_ Et bien…"

"_ Nous ne savons pas encore," coupa Lanie. "Kate doit subir une petite intervention demain et nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderais de la mettre en congé pendant quelques jours."

"_ Quoi? Mais tu m'avais dis juste pour l'après-midi," s'énerva presque Beckett.

"_ Ma chérie tu vas subir une intervention, il te faudra du repos après ça."

"_ Mais…"

"_ Accordé."

.

Beckett et Lanie se tournèrent vers Montgomery.

.

"_ Beckett ça a l'ai bien trop important et, même si vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus pour le moment, j'ai assez confiance en le docteur Parish pour savoir qu'elle ne demanderait pas ça pour rien. Alors vous allez prendre quelques jours de repos avec effet immédiat. Vous vous confierez à moi lorsque vous serez prête."

"_ Capitaine, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je ne peux pas partir comme ça."

"_ Vos collègues pourront très bien s'en charger eux-mêmes, votre santé passe avant votre travail. Vous pouvez partir."

.

Beckett et Lanie se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau de Montgomery. Beckett alla directement à son bureau, le regard noir et prit ses affaires sans adresser un seul mot à ses collègues, puis elle partit à grands pas, laissant derrière elle Lanie et les autres.

.

"_ Beckett?" Appela Castle. "Kate!"

.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora et monta dans l'ascenseur, essuyant une larme au passage, chose qui n'échappa pas à Castle. L'écrivain se tourna ensuite vers Lanie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais la jeune femme resta très vague.

.

"_ Kate sera absente durant quelques jours et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne peux rien dire."

.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle repartie elle aussi, laissant les trois hommes dans le flou le plus complet.

Castle osa un regard vers le bureau de Montgomery, puis vers Ryan et Esposito qui étaient aussi perdu que lui.

.

"_ Tu devrais aller la voir Bro," dit alors l'hispanique. "Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi."

"_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," répondit l'écrivain.

"_ Crois moi, c'est une bonne idée."

.

Les deux détectives lui lancèrent des regards éloquents et finalement Castle prit sa veste et courut prendre l'ascenseur, priant pour que Kate ne soit pas trop loin. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette situation lui rappelait bien trop la fois où la jeune femme était partit à cause de l'enquête sur sa mère. Elle avait besoin de soutien et il avait besoin de se rassurer. Il savait qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas, elle ne disait jamais rien à personne, mais il devait quand même essayer.

Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble bien trop lentement à son gout et chercha Beckett des yeux mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il marcha dans la rue, regardant à droite, puis à gauche, un étau se refermant autour de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit, assise sur un banc, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il traversa la route et vint s'assoir à coté d'elle, gardant le silence, se contentant d'être là pour elle.

Kate ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, bien trop honteuse qu'il la voit pleurer ainsi. Il se faisait du souci pour elle et elle s'en voulait assez comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était peut-etre malade et qu'elle allait peut-etre mourir, elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

.

"_ Kate," tenta Castle.

"_ Non," répondit-elle en se levant.

"_ Kate attendez," appela de nouveau Castle.

"_ Laissez moi Castle, retournez au poste et oubliez moi."

.

La jeune femme partit en courant, mais Castle ne la laissa pas faire. Il la suivit et l'attrapa par le bras. Mauvaise idée, Beckett lui retourna le bras d'une prise rapide et Castle se retrouva à genoux devant elle, le bras tordu dans le dos.

.

"_ Je vous ais dis de partir et de m'oublier."

"_ Jamais Kate," grimaça-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

.

Finalement, Kate le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui, mais Castle la suivit encore. Il arriva à sa hauteur et ne retenta pas de la rattraper par le bras, une fois mais pas deux.

.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate?" demanda-t-il.

"_ Rien qui ne vous concerne," répondit-elle sèchement.

"_ Kate…"

"_ Je vous ais dis de partir," hurla-t-elle cette fois, se faisant se retourner les gens autour d'eux.

.

Castle resta sans voix face à la réaction de Beckett et ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'elle disparue dans la foule des New-Yorkais. Il resta là, silencieux, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Beckett soit si en colère. Il se promit de découvrir ce qu'elle avait, mais avant ça il devait aller voir Lanie, elle savait quelque chose et elle allait le lui dire. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir la jeune femme seule alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas s'il voulait pouvoir l'aider.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je suis quand même gentille et vous livre un aperçu du prochain chapitre <em><strong>Bad News<strong>_:

.

_« Cette nuit là, Beckett ne dormit pas bien, mais pas bien du tout. Toute la nuit elle fit des cauchemars dans lesquelles la maladie avait le dessus sur elle. Elle se vit souffrir pendant des mois et des mois, elle vit ses amis venir la voir à l'hôpital, elle vit Castle lui tenir la main chaque jour jusqu'à ce que finalement le peu de force qu'elle avait ne la quitte et qu'elle meurt. Elle vit son enterrement, ses amis présents autour de son cercueil, Castle en larmes, soutenu par sa mère et sa fille._

_La jeune femme se réveilla en sueur, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis ces deux derniers jours et elle se dit que ce n'était pas prêt de prendre fin. »_


	4. Bad News

Salut les amis, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster plus régulièrement mais en ce moment c'est un peu busy chez moi entre le boulot et ma meilleure amie qui est ici, j'essaye de ménager du temps pour tout mais malheureusement les journée ne sont pas assez longue.

Enfin, voilà pour le racontage de life. Sinon, si on passait à ce qui vous intéresse?

Je commence par remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est-à-dire **Leelou09**, **sonia**, **phnxgrl**, **McCartneyQc,** **Holly** et **Sarah d'émeraude**, ça me touche beaucoup, surtout que le sujet de la fic n'est pas forcément facile à lire, alors vraiment, un grand merci.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News<strong>

* * *

><p>Après le départ de sa collègue, Castle resta un moment dans la rue, le regard dans le vide, de la peine plein le cœur. Jamais Kate n'avait été ainsi avec lui, jamais elle ne lui avait crié dessus sans raison. Parfois il la poussait à bout, il n'écoutait pas ses recommandations, et dans ces cas-là ses cris de fureur étaient justifiés, mais aujourd'hui ils ne l'étaient pas. La seule chose qu'il avait à se reprocher était son inquiétude pour elle, sa concerne envers elle. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la nouvelle Kate Beckett qui avait fait son apparition la veille. Il voulait qu'elle parte et qu'elle lui rende l'ancienne Kate Beckett, celle avec qui il pouvait rigoler parfois, celle avec qui il aimait établir des théories, celle à qui il apportait le café le matin en arrivant. En bref, Sa Kate Beckett et pas une autre.<p>

Au bout de ce qui lui paru une éternité mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques minutes, Castle fit demi tour et retourna au commissariat. Il n'avait pas fini sa journée de travail, bien qu'il n'est pas l'obligation de rester, et devait encore apporter son aide à Ryan et Esposito pour la fin d l'affaire en cours. Il ne leur restait pas grand-chose à faire, ensuite il pourrait partir, rentrer chez lui et se poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, il fut tout de suite assaillit par ses deux collègues dont les mines laissaient voir une grande inquiétude. C'Était normal, Beckett était leur collègue depuis si longtemps, mais elle était leur amie avant tout, elle était comme une sœur pour ces deux-la et sans elle il leur manquait quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

.

"_ Alors?" Questionna Ryan, "Tu a apprit quelque chose?"

"_ Qu'il ne faut jamais poser les mauvaises questions à Beckett quand elle est énervée," répondit Castle en massant son bras qui était encore un peu douloureux.

"_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" demanda Esposito avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"_ Beckett ne veut voir personne, elle ne veut pas me répondre et m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas," expliqua l'écrivain, "mais je sens que c'est quelque chose de grave, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, elle est plus pensive, distante, je ne sais pas mais j'ai peur pour elle."

.

Les deux autres gardèrent le silence et le sourire d'Esposito disparu de son visage. C'est vrai que Beckett était différente depuis la veille, elle ne leur avait pas parlé à son arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et était repartit si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller la voir. Il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire et son silence ne faisait qu'attiser leur curiosité, mais pas une curiosité malsaine, plutôt un besoin de protection d'un membre de leur famille, la police.

Finalement, voyant qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus, les deux inspecteurs se remirent au travail avec l'aide de Castle, bien qu'il ne serve pas à grand-chose, c'était plus pour lui occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. Castle sans Beckett n'était pas vraiment Castle, et vice-versa. Ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient perdus et en ce moment même Castle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait ou demandait de faire.

Au bout de deux heures de travail de rédaction, Castle se leva et salua ses collègues, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir du commissariat et c'Est-ce qu'il fit. Les deux autres ne cherchèrent pas à le retenir et le regardèrent partir tristement. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent ce qui se passait avec Beckett s'il voulait retrouver leur ami l'écrivain, ainsi que la jeune femme. Une journée sans elle et plus rien n'était pareil.

**- o -**

Castle ne rentra pas chez lui, il ne voulait pas non plus aller voir Beckett, il savait qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte. Il déambula dans les rues de New-York telle une âme en peine, le regard vide, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit tourmenté.

Alors qu'il marchait depuis plusieurs heures sans buts précis, son téléphone sonna et le fit revenir sur Terre. Il le sortit de sa poche avec le secret espoir que ce serait Kate, qu'elle voulait le voir, lui parler, s'excuser de son comportement et lui révéler ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, mais lorsqu'il leva le téléphone devant ses yeux il fut triste de constater que ce n'était pas elle. Le numéro lui était inconnu alors il décrocha, intrigué.

.

"_ Allo," répondit-il.

"_ Monsieur Castle?" Demanda une voix.

"_ Oui?"

"_ Ici le collège d'Alexis."

"_ Il y a un problème? Alexis va bien? Elle est malade?" S'inquiéta aussitôt l'écrivain.

"_ Votre fille va bien, mais nous souhaiterions que vous veniez immédiatement," répondit son interlocuteur.

"_ Dites moi ce qu'il se passe, vous me faite peur," supplia presque Rick.

"_ L'une des amies de votre fille est malade, très malade et nous venons d'en informer votre fille, elle est inconsolable et je pense que le mieux serait que vous veniez la chercher pour la ramener chez vous."

"_ J'arrive tout de suite."

.

Il raccrocha et regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il constata alors qu'il était en plein milieu de central Park et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il était arrivé là. Il sortit donc du Park et héla un taxi afin de se rendre au plus vite auprès de sa fille. Il se sentit alors coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt, elle lui avait pourtant parlé de son amie, elle lui avait dit que depuis quelques temps elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle se faisait du souci. Mais bien trop préoccupait par Beckett, il n'avait pas fait plus attention à ça et à présent sa fille avait besoin de lui.

L'écrivain plaça dans un coin de son esprit ses soucis avec Beckett et se concentra entièrement sur sa fille. Elle ne lui cachait rien elle et elle avait apparemment plus besoin de lui que Kate.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'école de sa fille, paya le chauffeur du taxi et sauta presque de la voiture pour entrer dans la grande bâtisse de l'établissement privé. Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux et monta directement dans le bureau du proviseur qui l'attendait avec une Alexis en larmes sur une chaise.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille leva la tete, croisa le regard de son père et sauta de sa chaise pour se refugier dans ses bras. Elle cacha son visage contre son torse, l'entoura de ses bras et pleura, encore et encore. Castle l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et de son amour tout en lui susurrant des mots de réconforts. Il savait que cela ne lui serait pas très utile au vu de la situation, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de chasser la peine du cœur de son bébé.

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise, contourna le bureau et vint à la rencontre de Castle qui détacha une main du dos de sa fille pour serrer celle que lui présentait l'homme, sans toutefois se défaire de l'étreinte dont avait besoin Alexis.

.

"_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé en plein travail M. Castle mais Alexis n'allait vraiment pas bien," s'excusa le directeur, la mine triste en posant son regard sur son élève.

"_ Il n'y a pas de problème," le rassura Castle, "j'avais fini ma journée de toute façon."

.

A ces mots, Alexis releva la tête et tenta de croiser le regard de son père mais celui-ci l'évita autant que possible. Il savait qu'elle voudrait savoir pourquoi il avait fini en plein milieu de la journée, qu'elle voudrait savoir pourquoi Kate n'avait pas besoin de lui. La jeune fille avait bien remarqué la veille que son père avait l'esprit ailleurs, et qui d'autre que Kate Beckett pouvait occuper ses pensées ainsi? Il était donc logique qu'il se passait quelque chose, et quelque chose de grave puisqu'il refusait toujours de croiser ses yeux.

Castle replaça sa main dans le dos de sa fille et la massa un moment avant de se détacher d'elle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et osa enfin affronter son regard.

.

"_ Nous en parlerons plus tard ma puce, en attendant je voudrais que tu m'attende dans le couloir."

"_ Ok."

.

Et la jeune fille prit ses affaires, salua le directeur et sortit du bureau, laissant seuls son père et le directeur. Castle prit place sur la chaise devant le grand bureau et attendit les explications sur l'état de l'amie de sa fille, état qui devait être assez inquiétante vu la réaction d'Alexis.

.

"_ Lena Carter, la meilleure amie d'Alexis vient d'apprendre qu'elle a un cancer, elle m'a fait demander de prévenir Alexis car elle ne pourra plus venir en cours avant un certain temps," expliqua le directeur. "Votre fille et Lena sont vraiment proche vous savez."

"_ Oui je sais, Lena venait souvent à la maison lorsqu'elles étaient plus petites, mais avec le temps elles préfèrent se voir ailleurs, si vous me suivez."

"_ L'adolescence, plus on grandit et moins on veut de ses parents lorsqu'on a des amis."

.

Les deux hommes se sourirent un moment avant que le directeur continue ses explications. Lena allait être absente pendant le reste de l'année scolaire et Alexis était chargée de lui faire passer ses cours. Castle promis qu'il veillerait a ce que sa fille mène sa mission du mieux possible puis il prit congé du directeur pour retrouver la jeune fille dans le couloir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Alexis se plaça face à son père, les mains sur les hanches, le visage encore baignait de larmes.

.

"_ C'est quoi cette histoire avec Beckett," demanda-t-elle sans détours.

"_ Alexis," soupira-t-il, "on en parlera plus tard, à la maison."

"_ Non papa, je veux savoir maintenant, que se passe-t-il avec le lieutenant Beckett? Pourquoi elle n'a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui? D'habitude tu reste toute la journée, même quand il n'y a pas d'affaire, alors dis moi."

"_ Je ne sais pas," fini-t-il par dire, "je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle ne veut plus me voir, elle ne viendra pas travailler pendant quelques temps, un surplus d'heures je pense et le capitaine veut lui faire rattraper, du moins c'est-ce qu'on pense car elle n'est vraiment pas contente de ce repos forcé."

.

Alexis regarda son père, son désarroi face à la situation, la peine qui se dégageait de lui, son regard perdu, sa voix brisée par le chagrin de ne pouvoir venir en aide au lieutenant Beckett. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait été si peu attentif la veille au soir et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Elle pouvait le comprendre car en ce moment elle-même souffrait de l'absence de son amie.

La jeune fille vint se serrer dans ses bras et lui promit que tout irait bien, que Kate reviendrait auprès de lui, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Elle était encore jeune mais elle avait su voir l'attachement de la jeune femme pour son excentrique de père, elle savait que Kate aimait beaucoup son père, tant qu'elle préférait le garder éloigné d'elle. Elle se doutait que quelque chose allait mal pour celle qui était devenue son modèle et elle savait aussi qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle aurait vraiment besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa présence. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient rien.

Le père et la fille rentrèrent chez eux ensemble, aussi triste l'un que l'autre, mais soutenu par quelqu'un. Ils décidèrent de passer une soirée rien qu'entre eux, de sortir pour se changer les idées, de passer du temps ensemble.

Martha approuva leur idée et décida de sortir de son coté avec des amis.

**- o -**

Kate était rentrée chez elle de très mauvaise humeur. Elle en voulait au capitaine de lui interdire de travailler, elle ne voulait à Lanie d'avoir informé son supérieur de sa santé, elle en voulait à Castle de chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

En bref, la jeune femme en voulait au monde entier, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer personne pour ce qu'elle avait, mais elle avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un sur qui passer sa colère, sa peine, sa peur.

Le lieutenant se laissa glisser dans l'eau de son bain, un verre de vin rouge à la main, un livre dans l'autre, l'esprit encore embrouillé par toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait. Elle voulait tout oublier et faire comme si rien de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui n'était arrivé. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon livre pour y parvenir? Et pas n'importe quel livre, un roman de Castle. A chaque fois qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle était triste ou en colère, lire un des romans de cet écrivain l'aidait, alors ce soir elle avait choisi parmi tout ceux dont elle disposait et avait décidé de le lire tranquillement dans son bain.

Le lendemain allait encore être une longue et dure journée, encore des examens à faire, encore des résultats à attendre, encore de la peur à ressentir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réussir à supporter tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler, elle devait conserver ce secret pour elle. Deux personnes étaient déjà au courant et c'était deux personnes de trop. Elle ne voulait pas mettre plus de monde dans la confidence, elle ne voulait pas être vu comme une malade, comme une faible, elle voulait rester Kate Beckett, la flic dure à cuir, celle qui n'a peur de rien. Mais en ce moment elle ne l'était plus, elle n'était plus qu'une femme malade avec la peur au ventre.

Lorsque Castle l'avait suivit dehors, elle avait eu envie de tout lui dire, de lui avouer ce qui lui arrivait, de se confier à lui car il était le seul à qui elle aurait pu en parler, en dehors de Lanie bien sur. Mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle n'avait pas voulut qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Alors elle l'avait repoussé alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là était qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle avait vu la peine dans le regard de l'écrivain, la douleur de son rejet et elle avait bien faillit se retourner pour se laisser aller contre lui. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait préféré la fuite.

Une larme trouva son chemin le long de sa joue et d'autres suivirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle pleura encore et encore jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. A ce moment-là seulement elle se décida à sortir de son bain pour aller dans son lit.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la couverture et attrapa le coussin qu'elle serra dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

Elle fini par s'endormir ainsi, nue sur son lit, des larmes plein le visage.

Cette nuit là, Beckett ne dormit pas bien, mais pas bien du tout. Toute la nuit elle fit des cauchemars dans lesquelles la maladie avait le dessus sur elle. Elle se vit souffrir pendant des mois et des mois, elle vit ses amis venir la voir à l'hôpital, elle vit Castle lui tenir la main chaque jour jusqu'à ce que finalement le peu de force qu'elle avait ne la quitte et qu'elle meurt. Elle vit son enterrement, ses amis présents autour de son cercueil, Castle en larmes, soutenu par sa mère et sa fille.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sueur, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis ces deux derniers jours et elle se dit que ce n'était pas prêt de prendre fin.

Elle fini par se lever pour se préparer, Lanie allait arriver d'ici peu pour se rendre une fois de plus à l'hôpital. Même si elle ne devait subir son intervention que dans l'après-midi, son amie voulait la faire sortir un peu pour lui changer les idées. Elle avait accepté mais n'était plus très sur de vouloir y aller, que ce soit en ville ou à l'hôpital. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de rester chez elle, seule, ne plus voir personne. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille face à la maladie car elle n'avait pas de doute la dessus, elle avait bien la maladie et ce n'était pas cette intervention qui lui dirait le contraire. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était malade alors à quoi bon souffrir un peu plus?

Mais Lanie lui avait expliqué que grâce à ça les médecins seraient en mesures d'évaluer l'étendue de la maladie et de trouver le traitement approprié. Mais tout cela lui faisait terriblement peur, bien plus que de devoir affronter de dangereux trafiquants, de devoir foncer tête baissée dans l'action, sous les coups de feu. La maladie était quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu, de sournois, une chose contre laquelle on ne pouvait souvent rien faire. Kate avait peur de ne pouvoir survivre à ça. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait toujours personne dans sa vie, qu'elle n'avait que son travail et, lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison le soir, c'était pour se retrouver dans la solitude et le froid de son appartement.

Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir trouver l'homme qui lui convenait, celui qui la comprendrait, qui la soutiendrait dans chaque situation, qui ne chercherait pas à la changer, qui la prendrait telle qu'elle était, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, même si elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Le fait de voir la mort approcher lui fit prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué dans sa vie.

La sonnerie de la porte retentie et Kate alla ouvrir à une Lanie souriante. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite en voyant la jeune femme encore en pyjama, enfin en T-shirt, les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes sous les yeux et la marque des sur ses joues.

.

"_ Tu attends quoi pour te préparer?" demanda la jeune médecin en poussant son amie jusqu'à la salle de bain. "Habille-toi je te prépare un café."

.

Puis Lanie referma la porte et Kate se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver au sol, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux. C'était Castle qui lui apportait le café du matin, lui et son sourire à faire fondre, mais pour le deuxième matin de suite il n'était pas là, il ne lui apporterait pas ce café et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas avant longtemps. Et une fois de plus elle s'en voulut de l'avoir rejeté.

Kate se releva finalement, sécha ses larmes et se prépara. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Lanie et elle se trouvait dans la voiture de Kate en direction du centre ville où Lanie voulait faire quelques petites emplettes.

Les deux femmes passèrent un bon moment et Kate en oublia presque l'intervention qu'elle devait subir. Ce n'est que lorsque la montre de Lanie sonne, leur rappelant que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, que la jeune femme se souvint de la raison de leur présence en ville. Mais elle ne se laissa pas submerger par la crainte, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie qui avait été si gentille avec elle toute la matinée. Elle lui sourit et les deux femmes partirent pour l'hôpital.

Comme la veille, elles furent accueillit par le docteur Stewart qui installa la jeune flic dans une chambre. Kate mit la chemise d'hôpital mise à sa disposition et Lanie lui prit la main alors que des infirmières venaient la prendre pour l'emmener au bloc.

.

"_ Ça va aller ma chérie, tu va voir tout va bien se passer," souffla Lanie qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

"_ Ne pleur pas Lanie, s'il te plait, si tu pleure je n'arriverais pas à rester forte," la supplia une Kate en larmes.

"_ Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil," se défendit la brune.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, rapidement rejointe par les infirmières. Les quatre femmes rirent un moment encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la porte qui menait au bloc opératoire. Là, Lanie lâcha la main de son amie et se rendit dans la salle d'attente.

**- o -**

Alexis marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle était venue rendre visite à Lena et, bien qu'elle soit encore triste, revoir son amie lui avait fait du bien. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté et Lena s'était excusée de ne rien lui avoir dit de sa maladie plus tôt. Elle avait eu l'espoir que ça passerait, assez vite pour ne rien dire à personne, mais la maladie avait évolué et elle n'avait pas pu continuer de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Alexis l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ça et qu'elle la comprenait.

Les deux adolescentes avaient ensuite passé des heures à rire, à parler de garçons et Lena en vint à parler du lieutenant Beckett lorsqu'Alexis lui expliqua comment son père était triste en ce moment. Elles avaient longuement décortiqué la relation qui unissait les deux adultes et en étaient arrivées à la même conclusion, il fallait les aider un peu à avancer dans cette relation.

A présent, Alexis marchait dans les couloirs pour sortir de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle entendit une infirmière lui demander de laisser passer un lit. La jeune fille s'écarta et laissa son regard tomber sur la patiente encore endormie. Et là, son cœur rata un battement, son souffle se coupa et ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur. Dans le lit, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, Kate Beckett dormait.

Le lit s'éloigna dans le couloir et Alexis ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pourquoi Kate se trouvait-elle là? Avait-elle eu un accident? Ou alors était-elle malade? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans l'aile des cancéreux?

L'adolescente reprit ses esprit et marcha jusqu'à l'accueil pour avoir des informations.

.

"_ Excusez-moi madame, pourrais-je savoir le numéro de la chambre de Kate Beckett s'il vous plait?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

"_ Et vous êtes?" Questionna l'infirmière dans un sourire.

"_ Je suis sa fille," mentit-elle.

"_ Je ne savais pas que madame Beckett avait une fille, ce n'est pas dans son dossier."

"_ Et bien, en réalité, elle m'a fait adopter lorsque j'étais petite et, je ne l'ai retrouvé que depuis peu."

.

Alexis s'en voulu de mentir ainsi, son père lui avait toujours apprit à dire la vérité, mais c'était trop important, elle avait besoin de savoir, elle avait besoin de la voir.

L'infirmière sembla suspicieuse durant un moment mais, devant le regard suppliant d'Alexis, elle chercha dans le dossier devant elle.

.

"_ Elle se trouve dans la chambre numéro 105," lui dit-elle finalement.

"_ Merci madame," remercia-t-elle.

.

Alexis s'éloigna dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre de Kate et eu un petit sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur la chambre numéro 105. Elle n'avait pas lu le livre de son père, mais elle en avait assez entendu parler pour savoir de quoi il retournait dans cette fameuse page. Elle sourit un peu plus en imaginant la tête de Beckett lorsqu'elle apprendrait le numéro de sa chambre.

Elle poussa enfin la porte de la chambre et entra dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté, prenant la main de Kate dans la sienne. Elle resta silencieuse, observant son amie dormir d'un sommeil serein.

A présent elle comprenait l'absence de Kate au commissariat, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle s'était éloignée de tout le monde. Elle avait agit comme Lena, elle s'était coupée de tout ceux à qui elle tenait pour les protéger. Alexis versa quelques larmes, non seulement sa meilleure amie était malade et risquait de mourir, mais en plus la femme qu'elle idéalisait était également malade, sinon elle ne serait pas ici. Comment pourrait-elle gérer tout ça? Comment pourrait-elle faire comme si tout allait bien alors que deux personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur risquaient la mort?

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta en se retournant. Elle tomba alors sur Lanie, la meilleure amie de Kate et elle se leva rapidement.

.

"_ Je… je suis désolée d'être là… je ne voulais pas mais… je…" tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

"_ Calme toi Alexis ce n'est rien," la rassura Lanie. "Tu peux te rassoir et je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Mais avant tout tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne."

"_ Je vous le promets."

"_ Pas même à ton père," insista Lanie.

"_ Mais…" tenta de protester la jeune fille.

"_ Il ne doit rien savoir, pour le moment. Kate lui parlera lorsqu'elle se sentira prête, mais en attendant il ne faut rien lui dire, même si ça te fait mal de lui mentir tu le dois."

.

Alexis accepta à contre cœur. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, même si elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais là c'était différent, il s'agissait de son père, et de Kate. Mais son besoin de venir en aide à la jeune femme fut plus fort.

.

"_ Voilà, Kate a bien un cancer. Elle vient de subir une biopsie et nous lui avons fait des tests plus tôt dans la journée. Elle en est à un stade déjà bien avancé mais elle peut toujours s'en sortir, il ne faut pas en douter."

"_ Elle va devoir subir un traitement très lourd alors," commenta l'adolescente.

"_ Oui, et ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours, il te faudra être là pour elle, pour la soutenir, pour lui remonter le morale. Elle va certainement te rejeter, comme elle l'a fait avec ton père et ce ne sera pas facile, mais il ne faudra pas baisser les bras, même si c'est difficile. Tu pourras faire ça?"

"_ Ma meilleure amie se trouve quelques chambres plus loin, elle a aussi un cancer, alors oui, je pourrais le faire."

.

Lanie garda le silence un moment, assimilant la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Alexis. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était là et elle eu mal au cœur pour elle. C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de voir Kate, sa meilleure amie, malade. Elle avait mal pour elle, mais pour Alexis c'était bien pire. Elle était jeune et avait déjà sa meilleure amie dans cette situation, alors de voir que Kate aussi était malade, cela ne serait pas facile tout les jours. Et de mentir à son père était aussi beaucoup lui demander et elle s'en voulut de le faire. Mais c'était le choix de Kate, elle ne pouvait pas allait contre son avis, même si elle ne le comprenait pas. En tant que meilleure amie elle la soutiendrait, jusqu'à la fin, de la maladie ou au pire de sa vie.

Kate remua dans son lit et Alexis se leva d'un bond.

.

"_ Je crois que je devrais y aller," annonça-t-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me voit à son réveil, elle ne sait pas encore que je sais, je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle."

"_ C'est comme tu veux ma grande, tu passeras quand tu te sentiras de le faire."

"_ D'accord, je passerais peut-etre demain, après avoir vu Lena, ça passera pour une coïncidence."

"_ Bonne idée."

.

.

Alexis salua Lanie, jeta un dernier regard sur Kate et s'éclipsa de la chambre au moment où la jeune femme ouvrait les yeux.

Kate se sentait encore un peu vaseuse après l'anesthésie. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, ses yeux la brulaient et elle avait mal au bras gauche. La lumière lui brula les yeux au moment où elle les ouvrait, de ce fait elle les referma immédiatement pour les rouvrir lentement. Elle détailla la pièce autour d'elle et l'identifia comme une chambre d'hôpital, ce qui lui rappela pourquoi elle était là.

En tournant la tête, elle tomba sur le sourire de Lanie et le lui rendit, un peu tendu. Son amie devait certainement savoir les résultats et elle n'allait pas tarder à les apprendre elle aussi, mais elle appréhendait. Serait-elle capable d'entendre qu'elle était bel et bien malade? Pourrait-elle supporter l'idée de mourir jeune?

Lanie posa une main sur celle de Kate pour attirer son attention sur elle.

.

"_ Salut ma belle," lui dit-elle doucement, se doutant bien de son mal de tête.

"_ Salut Lanie," répondit Kate. "Alors? Les résultats?"

"_ Tu es bien malade," annonça Lanie de façon directe. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

"_ Non…" souffla Kate dont les yeux se remplir de larmes. "**NOONNN**!" hurla-t-elle finalement.

.

Le cri de douleur de la jeune femme se répercuta dans les couloirs et arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Alexis qui se trouvait toujours devant la chambre de Kate. La jeune fille se mit elle aussi à pleurer avant d partir en courant de l'hôpital, ne répondant même pas à l'infirmière de l'accueil qui l'appela, inquiète pour elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc, laissant libre court à son chagrin. Elle allait devoir être forte, pour Lena, pour Kate et pour son père. Elle allait vivre les pires moments de sa vie et elle devait s'y préparer. Mais pour le moment elle pleura, elle aurait bien le temps d'être forte plus tard.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera surement en ligne la semaine prochaine, quand exactement je ne sais pas encore, quand j'aurais eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 5, j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance avant de poster. Mais en attendant voilà ce qui vous attend dans le chapitre 4 A new battle start:<p>

.

_« Alexis se rapprocha de son père et lui posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant se sursauter. Le visage baignait de larmes de l'écrivain la fit culpabiliser. Elle savait que si elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle savait il allait être encore plus triste, mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui parlait elle briserait une promesse et ça elle ne le pouvait pas. »_

_.  
><em>

_« En fin d'après-midi, Kate se leva de son lit pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. L'inactivité n'avait jamais été son fort et elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Elle fut un peu de mal à se lever mais, une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle arpenta la pièce de long en large avant de décider qu'elle irait faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle._

_La jeune femme marcha donc jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et, au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle remarqua une silhouette familière dans le couloir. Elle se figea sur place, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et sa respiration devint difficile._

_Comment cela était-il possible? Comment Alexis avait-elle apprit pour elle? Pourquoi Lanie lui avait-elle parlé? »_

_.  
><em>

Et voilà, bonne semaine à tous.


	5. A new battle start

Salut à tous, encore un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je dois bien avouer que cette fic n'est pas facile à écrire et je m'excuse de ne pas poster plus souvent.

Merci encore à **sonia**, **Skelette**, **Sarah d'émeraude**, **Holly** et **phnxgrl** pour les coms.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais j'ai deux autres fics en cours en ce moment, sur The Mentalist et ça me prends du temps pour gerer tout ça en même temps.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>A new battle start<strong>

* * *

><p>Impossible, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Kate, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital ne cessait de repasser les paroles de Lanie dans sa tête. Son amie était partie depuis quelques temps déjà et la jeune flic se trouvait seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que le pire était arrivé et qu'elle allait mourir. Enfin, peut-être pas mourir, le médecin le lui avait bien dit lorsqu'il était venu la voir. Elle avait quand même des chances de survivre, à condition de subir une nouvelle intervention mais aussi de suivre un traitement long et intensif sur une période indéterminée. Elle allait devoir arrêter le travail pour de bon, elle ne pourrait pas suivre si elle devait prendre ce traitement, il la fatiguerait tellement qu'elle aurait sûrement du mal à tenir debout. Mais pire que tout, elle allait devoir arrêter de fréquenter ses collègues et amis, elle ne supporterait pas leurs regards de pitié.<p>

La jeune femme se tourna dans son lit et grimaça lorsque la douleur dûe à son opération se fit ressentir. Elle l'avait presque oubliée tant son esprit était accaparé par les dernières nouvelles. Elle trouva enfin une position et tenta de trouver le sommeil mais n'y parvint pas. Elle ne pouvait oublier la tête de Lanie quelques heures plus tôt, son sentiment d'impuissance face à la maladie qui les touchait toutes les deux. Car même si Kate était malade, Lanie ne la lâcherait pas, elle serait toujours là, jusqu'au bout, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Beckett finit par s'endormir, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut pour Castle. Elle allait devoir lui mentir pour le tenir éloigné et ça elle n'était pas sûre de le supporter. Elle avait trop d'affection pour cet homme qui, depuis leur rencontre, lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais avait aussi toujours su apporter un sourire sur son visage.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'embarquer dans cette histoire qui lui gâcherait la vie.

Il avait une fille qui avait besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre entre lui et Alexis. Alexis. Kate aimait beaucoup l'adolescente, douce, gentille et si sage, l'enfant parfaite. Si elle avait eu des enfants elle aurait voulu qu'ils lui ressemblent. Elle regretta alors de ne pouvoir la voir grandir plus et devenir une belle jeune femme.

Le sommeil la gagna enfin pour l'envoyer dans un monde peuplé de cauchemars, plus horribles les uns que les autres.

**- o -**

Alexis passa elle aussi une mauvaise nuit. Elle se revoyait à l'hôpital au chevet de Lena, discutant avec elle, riant avec elle, s'amusant comme si la maladie n'était pas là, comme si elles faisaient une soirée pyjama. Mais pourtant elle était bien là, cette chose que les médecins avaient du mal à combattre et que le corps de la pauvre Lena tentait de repousser de toutes ses forces. Cette maladie était en train de bouffer son amie et à présent elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Mais pire que tout, elle avait deux cas à affronter, deux maladie similaires sur des amies proches. Kate Beckett ne savait pas encore que la jeune fille était au courant, et plus tard elle l'apprendrait mieux ce serait, pour Kate comme pour elle.

Alexis se tourna dans son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle pensa alors à son père, à combien il allait être triste en apprenant pour Kate, sa muse, son inspiration, la femme qu'il aimait. Car oui, Alexis le savait depuis le début, son père, Richard Castle, l'homme à femme avait trouvé celle de ses rêves en Kate Beckett. Bien entendu il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais l'adolescente savait bien que cet amour n'était pas en sens unique. Elle avait vu suffisamment de fois le lieutenant Beckett pour savoir qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour son père. Cela risquait d'être difficile pour lui, comme pour elle.

La jeune fille finit par trouver le sommeil mais fut elle aussi assaillie de cauchemars dans lesquels elle revoyait Lena et Kate, toutes les deux souffrant des effets secondaires de leur traitement, pleurant de douleurs et finissant par mourir. Au bout de plusieurs heures à tourner en ronds, elle se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant le long de son dos. Après avoir reprit sa respiration, Alexis se leva et descendit à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de boire de l'eau fraîche, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, la lumière l'alerta et elle ralentit sa marche afin de voir qui se trouvait déjà là. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et aperçu son père, assis sur un tabouret, la tête dans les mains. Elle pouvait voir ses épaules se soulever lentement, signe qu'il pleurait. Elle en eu le cœur serré, elle ne supportait pas de le voir si triste.

Alexis se rapprocha de son père et lui posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le visage baigné de larmes de l'écrivain la fit culpabiliser. Elle savait que si elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle savait il allait être encore plus triste, mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui parlait elle briserait une promesse et ça elle ne le pouvait pas.

.

"_ Que fais-tu debout ma puce?" Demanda Castle, surprit de voir sa fille éveillée.

"_ Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir," lui répondit-elle.

"_ Tu penses à Lena?"

"_ Oui, j'ai peur pour elle."

"_ Tu es allée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui?"

"_ Oui," répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

.

Elle avait peur que son père lui pose plus de question, qu'il finisse par découvrir ce qu'elle refusait de lui dire. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec la police elle se rendait compte qu'il savait bien souvent quand elle lui mentait, bien que cela n'arrive que très rarement.

La jeune fille prit place à coté de son père et laissa le silence les envelopper. Elle attendait que son père lui parle, qu'il s'ouvre à elle bien qu'il avait plus l'habitude de le faire avec Martha. Les minutes passèrent avant qu'enfin Castle prenne la parole.

.

"_ Beckett ne veut plus me voir," annonça-t-il. "Elle est en congé pendant quelques temps et ne veut plus me voir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"_ Peut-être qu'elle veut se reposer, oublier un peu le boulot," proposa Alexis.

"_ Peut-être," concéda Castle.

.

Puis le silence retomba sur la cuisine, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Les minutes passèrent avant que Castle ne se lève pour se rendre dans son bureau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien, il s'enfermait dans cette pièce, son petit coin personnel, ce havre de paix dans lequel il pouvait laisser son esprit s'évader et oublier la dure réalité de la vie.

Alexis resta un moment à fixer la porte de ce bureau, à imaginer son père pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de Kate Beckett. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'appeler et tout lui avouer, pour ne pas rompre sa promesse. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée la veille lorsqu'elle avait dit oui à Lanie, mais à présent elle se rendait compte du choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pourrait même pas en parler à Ashley, ni à Lena, à personne. Elle eut alors des doutes, pourrait-elle garder le silence longtemps? Ou finirait-elle par tout avouer? Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et réalisa qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin, il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer pour le lycée, cela l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se prépara.

Elle prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude, tout son esprit focalisé sur ce mensonge et la peine qu'elle voyait en son père.

Lorsque enfin elle fut prête, Alexis redescendit et tapa doucement à la porte du bureau de son père, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, alors elle ouvrit la porte pour lui dire au revoir. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc, son père était allongé sur son canapé, les genoux remontaient sous le menton et les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues avaient laissé des traînées sombres. La jeune fille décida alors de ne pas le déranger, il avait réussis à s'endormir, mieux valait le laisser se reposer. Elle referma la porte, laissa un mot à sa grand-mère pour ne pas qu'elle dérange son père et quitta le loft.

**- o -**

Lanie se réveilla difficilement au matin, les émotions des derniers jours l'ayant beaucoup fatiguée. Le fait de voir Kate ainsi, triste, malade, sans espoir, lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir sa meilleure amie souffrir ainsi, elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir baisser les bras aussi facilement et surtout aussi tôt. Elle n'avait même pas encore commencé son traitement, elle n'avait rien fait et déjà elle s'imaginait mourir. Lanie avait du mal à l'accepter, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas voir et entendre tout ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

La jeune noire se leva et alla se faire un café, elle allait vraiment en avoir besoin tout au long de la journée si elle voulait pouvoir tenir. Entre le boulot et l'hôpital, elle se demandait comment elle parviendrait à être au top sur tous les fronts.

Tandis qu'elle versait le liquide noir et chaud dans sa tasse, elle repensa à Alexis et à sa promesse. Comment une jeune fille comme elle, une jeune fille qui ne ment jamais, qui est honnête avec tout le monde, pourrait-elle mentir chaque jour aux gens qui l'entourait? Comment pourrait-elle prétendre ne rien savoir alors qu'elle était aussi perturbée que Lanie?

La jeune médecin se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait demandé à l'adolescente,

et elle s'en voulut de lui faire subir ça, de la forcer à mentir à son père, à sa grand-mère, à ses amis. Si elle tenait plus de quelques jours alors elle savait qu'elle pourrait tenir longtemps, mais si jamais elle avait déjà du mal à garder le silence ce soir lorsqu'elles se verraient à l'hôpital, si Lanie voyait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle, alors il faudrait avouer à Kate qu'Alexis était au courant. Ça ne serait pas facile, Kate risquerait de lui en vouloir autant à elle qu'à Alexis, mais c'était le risque à prendre. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui dise un jour alors pourquoi attendre?

Lanie finit sa préparation du matin avant de partir au poste, là où ses collègues l'attendraient sûrement pour en savoir plus sur l'absence de Kate, sur les raisons de ses agissements envers Castle. Elle ne leur dirait rien, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient la harceler pour savoir, comme toujours lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la confidence.

Alors qu'elle prenait sa veste et ses clés, le téléphone sonna et elle le sortit de sa poche. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle décrocha néanmoins.

.

"_ Docteur Parish j'écoute… oui…. Où ça?… très bien j'arrive."

.

Elle raccrocha et rangea le cellulaire dans sa poche. Une nouvelle affaire leur tombait dessus, c'était à la fois un soulagement et un poids supplémentaire.

Grace à ça elle aurait l'esprit focalisé sur autre chose que la maladie de Kate, mais elle aurait aussi du mal à se concentrer alors que sa meilleure amie luttait pour rester en vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à rester professionnelle sur cette affaire et elle songea à demander à un de ses confrères de prendre sa place, mais cela pourrait paraître suspect. Alors elle devait prendre sur elle pour faire son boulot comme d'habitude sans que personne ne voit le dilemme qu'elle devait affronter.

Lanie sortit de son appartement un peu plus tendue que quelques minutes plus tôt et elle descendit au parking prendre sa voiture. Une longue journée s'annonçait pour elle et elle pria pour qu'elle se passe vite et qu'elle n'ait pas à croiser Castle trop souvent. Elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de ne rien lui dire en le voyant souffrir du rejet de Beckett et de son absence.

**- o -**

Les premiers sur la scène de crime furent Ryan et Esposito. Les deux flics avaient eu du mal à se faire à l'absence de leur collègue, Kate Beckett, mais ils avaient fait avec et à présent c'était leur première affaire sans elle.

C'était étrange pour eux, la première fois que la jeune femme n'était pas là pour leur donner des ordres, qu'elle ne rouspétait pas après Castle pour ses divagations extravagantes sur les raisons du meurtre ou sur l'implication de la CIA. Les petites pics de leurs amis étaient un régal pour les yeux comme pour les oreilles et aujourd'hui ils devraient faire sans et travailler comme ils le faisaient avant l'arrivée de l'écrivain parmi eux.

Tandis que Ryan partait interroger les témoins, Esposito avança vers le corps afin de savoir de quoi il retournait. Il trouva Lanie penchée sur une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'années, salement amochée.

.

"_ Salut Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Mais sa voix trahissait ses sentiments.

"_ Salut Esposito, et bien c'est une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, de race blanche, tuait à l'arme blanche. Elle à des marques de défenses sur les avants bras et un large hématome sur le front. La rigidité du corps me fait penser qu'elle est morte cette nuit entre deux et trois heures du matin."

"_ Ok, euh… une identité? Une raison particulière à sa présence ici?"

"_ Il n'y avait aucun papiers sur elle et pour sa présence je ne vois pas ce qu'une fille aussi bien habillée ferait dans un quartier pareil."

.

Esposito jeta un œil aux vêtements de la victime et ne pu qu'être en accord avec Lanie. La jeune fille portait une robe de grande marque ainsi que des chaussures si chère qu'il n'aurait pas assez de son salaire de flic pour en payer une paire. Elle n'était visiblement pas du quartier et il attendait de savoir ce que Ryan avait récolté comme infos de la part des témoins pour avancer un peu.

Mais alors qu'il allait se pencher un fois de plus sur le corps, une silhouette apparut derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

.

"_ Alors, j'ai le droit à un petit topo?" Demanda la voix d'un Castle peu réveillé.

"_ Qui vous a appelé?" interrogea Lanie, soudain mal à l'aise.

"_ C'est Ryan."

.

Castle observa Lanie un moment et se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence, elle devait lui cacher quelque chose, comme Kate. Peut-être même était-ce à propos de Kate justement. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, mais plus tard, pour le moment il y avait une jeune fille qui attendait qu'on lui fasse justice.

**- o -**

Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un moment à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, elle se souvint des paroles de Lanie avant de partir et elle laissa une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait déjà bien trop pleuré depuis quelques jours et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit et grimaça lorsque, quand elle s'appuya sur son bras gauche pour se mettre en place, et que la douleur dûe à son intervention se rappela à elle. Doucement, elle se massa sa nouvelle cicatrice et laissa son esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Elle s'imagina qu'elle avait reçu une balle et qu'elle était ici pour se remettre, et non pas qu'elle avait un cancer et que c'était le résultat d'une intervention qui lui dirait si elle avait des chances de survie ou non. Elle commença à se faire sa petite histoire dans sa

tête et sourit à cette idée. Elle faisait comme Castle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur une infirmière qui lui souriait.

.

"_ Bonjours Mlle Beckett, je suis Jennie et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous durant votre séjour," se présenta-t-elle.

"_ Bonjour Jennie," répondit-elle poliment. "Vous savez je ne compte pas rester longtemps ici, j'ai un travail qui m'attend."

"_ Je me doute bien que votre travail vous manque," sourit Jennie, "votre amie m'a fait part de votre aversion pour les hôpitaux. Sachez que je ferais de mon mieux pour que votre séjour ici se passe le mieux possible."

"_ Merci Jennie, euh je peux vous appeler Jennie?" demanda Kate, soudain mal à l'aise.

"_ Pas de problèmes," sourit l'infirmière. "Bon et si nous commencions par le commencement. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste le traitement, ses effets secondaires. Le positif et le négatif, je n'aime pas que mes patients ne sachent que la moitié de ce qu'ils vont vivre."

"_ J'aime votre façon de penser."

.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Jennie prit place sur le fauteuil. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Beckett eu droit aux détails de son traitement sans ménagement et elle en remercia grandement l'infirmière. Au moins elle savait à quoi s'attendre et ne serait pas surprise lorsque les premiers effets secondaires feraient leur apparition. Ainsi, Kate apprit qu'elle allait devoir subir une nouvelle intervention consistant à l'ablation de la tumeur, ce qui signifiait aussi l'ablation de son sein gauche. Elle eu du mal à retenir un hoquet de surprise et la main compatissante de Jennie sur son bras ne la calma pas beaucoup. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et la prise de conscience fut difficile. Mais Jennie resta calme pour elles deux et petit à petit Kate se calma.

Elles passèrent la matinée à préparer l'intervention, du moins du coté psychologique de la chose. Lorsque midi sonna Jennie prit congé et promit de revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait fait le tour de ses autres patients. Kate la remercia encore une fois de sa franchise et se retrouva de nouveau seule face à sa maladie.

Si elle avait bien comprit, une fois l'intervention effectuée, elle aurait quelques jours de repos avant de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Elle aurait un traitement à suivre et devrait revenir régulièrement voir le médecin afin de voir l'évolution de la maladie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre le travail aussi vite qu'elle le pensait.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre normalement si on lui ôtait la seule chose qui lui permettrait de tenir le coup? Elle ne s'imaginait pas passer ses journées chez elle à ne rien faire qu'attendre que les médicaments fassent leur effet, elle ne pourrait pas ne pas se rendre au commissariat, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

En fin d'après-midi, Kate se leva de son lit pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. L'inactivité n'avait jamais été son fort et elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Elle eut un peu de mal à se lever mais, une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle arpenta la pièce de long en large avant de décider qu'elle irait faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle avait besoin de voir du monde si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle.

La jeune femme marcha donc jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et, au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle remarqua une silhouette familière dans le couloir. Elle se figea sur place, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et sa respiration devint difficile.

Comment cela était-il possible? Comment Alexis avait-elle apprit pour elle? Pourquoi Lanie lui avait-elle parlé?

Kate senti une once de colère l'envahir à la pensée que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tenue sa promesse de ne rien dire. Mais alors qu'elle ruminait toujours, elle remarqua que la jeune fille se rendait dans une autre chambre et cela l'intrigua.

Jennie qui passait par là remarqua le trouble de sa nouvelle patiente et vint la voir.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Mlle Beckett? Vous avez mal quelque part?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"_ Non mais… la jeune fille rousse qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre là-bas, que fait-elle ici?"

"_ Oh, vous parlez d'Alexis? Elle vient voir sa meilleure amie Lena, elle aussi à un cancer."

.

Kate se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir douté de son amie et encore plus d'apprendre que la meilleure amie d'Alexis était elle aussi malade. Elle eut mal pour elle, si jeune et devoir affronter une telle chose. Sa tête se mit alors à tourner et elle serait tombée à la renverse si Jennie n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la soutenir.

.

"_ Vous devriez retourner dans votre lit, vous serez plus à l'aise."

.

Kate acquiesça et marcha avec l'aide de Jennie jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber, épuisée. Elle avait surestimé ses forces et se rendit compte qu'elle était plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait besoin de repos et se laissa donc envahir par le sommeil, sa dernière pensée allant pour Alexis et sa meilleure amie.

**- o -**

Castle était installé sur sa chaise habituelle, à coté du bureau de Beckett mais son esprit était ailleurs. Se retrouver là sans sa muse lui faisait un drôle d'effet et il doutait de pouvoir y rester. Il voulait s'occuper, mais il avait du mal en sachant que Kate ne serait pas avec lui.

Esposito lui jetait de temps en temps des regards compatissants avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers et Ryan tentait de travailler sur le tableau blanc sans penser à Kate. Les trois hommes avaient du mal à travailler sans elle, ils avaient prit l'habitude de la voir devant ce même tableau, élaborant des hypothèses avec Castle mais aujourd'hui ils devaient le faire à sa place. Ils avaient comme l'impression de lui voler son travail.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, le latino releva la tête.

.

"_ J'ai quelque chose," annonça-t-il.

.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent devant l'ordinateur où s'affichaient les informations récoltées.

.

"_ Notre victime s'appelle Lindsay Carter et est étudiante en journalisme. Elle travaillait sur les viols qui ont eu lieu dans le quartier il y a un mois."

"_ Expliques toi," lui demanda Ryan.

"_ Et bien voilà, il y a de ça un mois, plusieurs jeunes filles se sont faites agresser et violer dans le quartier, mais comme c'est un quartier mal famé il n'y a pas eu de suite. Les policiers n'ont rien fait parce que les victimes étaient toutes de prostitués. Elle a voulu en savoir plus et les aider."

"_ Mais ça a mal fini pour elle," commenta Castle.

"_ Ouais, elle à dû tomber sur un gros poisson qui ne voulait pas faire de prison et qui l'a éliminée."

.

Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe, chacun songeant à ce que cette jeune fille de bonne famille avait fait pour d'autres femmes "de mauvaise vie" comme on dit, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, tout ça parce que la police n'avait rien voulut faire. Elle avait tenté de faire justice pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pour ça les trois hommes éprouvaient beaucoup de respect envers elle.

Ils se remirent donc au travail afin de trouver celui qui lui avait ôté la vie, qui avait violé toutes ces jeunes femmes et qui se croyait au dessus des lois.

Une chance pour eux, ou peut-être pas, la famille de Lindsay se trouvait en croisière dans les caraïbes et n'était pas joignable, c'était déjà ça en moins, pas besoin d'affronter une mère éplorée et un père fou de rage qui exigerait qu'on le laisse seul avec le coupable. C'était une pression en moins sur leurs épaules, ils pourraient travailler plus facilement et peut-être que lorsque la famille reviendrait alors ils pourraient leur annoncer que le coupable était derrière les barreaux.

Une affaire difficile qui allait les occuper suffisamment longtemps et qui les aiderait à ne plus penser à l'absence de Kate à leurs côtés. Ainsi leur journée passa très vite et lorsque le soir arriva, ils n'avaient presque pas pensé à leur collègue.

Castle partit le premier, sous l'insistance de ses deux amis. Il rechigna un peu mais finit par accepter, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, de voir sa fille, de voir son sourire, sa joie de vivre. Même si l'adolescente n'était pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Lena, elle lui serait d'un grand secours pour oublier que Kate refusait toujours de le voir, qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, qu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son dépars quelques jours plus tôt.

**- o -**

Lorsque l'écrivain arriva chez lui le soir il y retrouva sa mère qui buvait un café au comptoir de la cuisine. La femme releva la tête et se tourna vers son fils en lui souriant, compatissante face à son regard toujours aussi triste.

.

"_ Alors Richard, comment s'est passée ta journée?" S'informa-t-elle.

"_ Tristement. Une jeune fille a été assassinée pour avoir cherché à aider d'autres personnes."

"_ Pauvre enfant," commenta Martha. "Vous avez trouvé qui lui a fait ça?"

"_ Pas encore mais on trouvera."

.

Castle marcha jusqu'au frigo qu'il ouvrit à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, ou à boire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il était un peu perdu ce soir, il était en manque de Kate et cela le perturbait un peu.

.

"_ As-tu des nouvelles de Kate?" demanda alors Martha pour chasser le silence qui commençait à s'imposer.

"_ Non," souffla son fils.

.

Et le silence reprit ses droits. Martha ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son fils, elle le voyait sombrer peu à peu chaque jour sans sa muse et elle en était triste. Le voir ainsi lui faisait vraiment du mal, mais que faire pour lui redonner le sourire? Que faire pour le voir de nouveau heureux ?

Elle ne le savait pas et elle ne pouvait pas plus compter sur sa petite fille, elle-même ayant des soucis de son coté avec sa meilleure amie malade. Toute sa famille était triste et elle ne savait pas comment faire.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit et Alexis entra, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui rendit le sourire à son père. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, conscient qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin de soutien.

.

"_ Alors ma chérie, ta journée?" demanda-t-il à sa fille.

"_ Pas trop mal, j'ai vu Lena et on a bien rigolé quand je lui ais dis que Cindy Crampton avait raté sont examen de maths. Cindy passait son temps à se moquer de Lena en disant qu'elle était trop nulle en math et qu'elle était meilleure qu'elle. Je sais que c'est nul mais maintenant elle a la preuve qu'elle n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle le pensait."

"_ Si ça a fait du bien à ton amie alors c'est tout ce qui compte."

"_ Et toi, ta journée?"

"_ Une nouvelle affaire assez horrible mais on va trouver le coupable."

.

Après les avoir écouté se raconter leurs journées, Martha décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Elle leur proposa alors une sortie en famille, de quoi oublier tout leurs soucis le temps d'une soirée. L'idée fut approuvée par tout le monde et la petite famille alla se préparer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'idées de ce qu'ils allaient faire mais le simple fait de se retrouver tout les trois ensemble était suffisant pour leur redonner le moral.

**- o -**

Comme elle lui avait promit plus tôt, Lanie revint voir Beckett pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle la trouva tranquillement endormie dans son lit, le visage serein. Cela lui fit du bien de la voir ainsi, calme et détendue.

Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle aurait des jours difficiles mais elle serait là pour elle, toujours. Elle ne laisserait pas sa meilleure amie tomber dans la dépression, elle serait un soutien pour elle et l'aiderait tout au long de la bataille.

Alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil à coté du lit, Kate se réveilla et se tourna vers elle.

.

"_ Salut Lanie," sourit Kate.

"_ Salut ma belle, alors ta journée?"

"_ Oh, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi est venue me parler de la prochaine intervention et du traitement."

"_ Oh… et?"

"_ Elle m'a expliqué que j'allais subir une mastectomie."

.

Lanie garda le silence. Elle savait qu'elles devraient en parler tôt ou tard, mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. La jeune femme regarda son amie, attendant qu'elle lui parle.

.

"_ J'ai encore du mal à réaliser mais, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou la mort."

"_ Je suis désolée Kate."

"_ Tu n'y es pour rien Lanie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais tu sais je suis contente que tu sois là pour moi, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir sans toi."

"_ Je serais toujours là, tu le sais et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Mais tu sais il va falloir que tu en parles aux autres."

.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre et Lanie sut à cet instant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle en parle à ses amis, qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le silence bien longtemps. Mais Kate se buttait encore et encore, elle refusait de parler de ses problèmes et Lanie pouvait la comprendre. Mais le silence n'était pas la solution.

.

"_ Je ne peux pas faire ça Lanie," souffla Kate.

"_ Kate, tu ne pourras pas leur cacher pour toujours, un jour ils en auront assez de ne pas te voir et ils se poseront des questions, ce jour-là je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore leur mentir."

"_ Lanie, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, ne leur dis rien."

"_ Je garderait le silence le plus longtemps possible mais je ne te promet pas de leur cacher éternellement."

"_ Merci Lanie."

.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Kate se redressa dans son lit.

.

"_ J'ai vu Alexis aujourd'hui," annonça-t-elle.

"_ Oh," Lanie se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

"_ J'ai appris qu'elle avait une amie ici, Lena, qui a elle aussi un cancer, c'est Jennie qui me l'a dit."

"_ Oui, je sais," répondit Lanie.

"_ Comment ça tu sais?" Questionna Kate.

"_ Je… je l'ai vu hier et…"

"_ Lanie?"

.

Lanie se sentit encore plus mal, le regard de Kate sur elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, qu'elle finirait par savoir la vérité, mais elle avait peur de le lui dire. Lorsque Beckett apprendrait pour Alexis elle lui en voudrait et là elle serait vraiment mal. Mais c'était un accident, elle n'avait pas voulut le dire à Alexis.

.

"_ Lanie?" Insista Kate.

"_ Je l'ai vu hier soir quand je suis venue te voir elle… elle était assise dans ce fauteuil, te tenant la main."

"_ Quoi? Tu lui as dis?"

"_ Non Kate je n'ai rien dis, elle t'a vu quand elle repartait après avoir visitée son amie. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir Kate. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise?"

"_ Tu aurais pu inventer quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi…"

"_ Tu es dans l'aile des cancéreux Kate, que voulais-tu que j'invente?"

.

Kate garda le silence un moment. Lanie avait raison, elle n'aurait rien trouvé qui ne mette pas la puce à l'oreille de l'adolescente, elle était bien trop intelligente. Mais elle se sentait encore plus mal à présent, si Alexis était au courant pour sa maladie, alors Castle le serait bientôt et c'était justement ça qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait le protéger. Lanie comprit le cour des pensées de son amie et lui posa une main sur le bras.

.

"_ Elle ne dira rien à son père," lui dit-elle.

"_ Comment peux-tu le savoir?"

"_ Elle m'en a fait la promesse, elle m'a juré de ne rien dire à son père, même si elle doit lui mentir."

"_ Elle n'y arrivera pas."

"_ Mais elle va essayer."

"_ Je suis désolée de lui imposer ça, elle est si jeune, elle ne devrait pas devoir subir tout ça."

"_ Elle est forte, elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

.

Beckett ne répondit pas, mais les larmes sur ses joues le firent pour elle. De savoir que la fille de Castle, l'homme qu'elle tenait éloigné le plus possible d'elle, celui qu'elle voulait protéger, était au courant la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui imposer ça mais à présent elle devait faire avec, même si c'était difficile. Au moins, elle pourrait parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lanie et ainsi se tenir au courant de ce que vivait Castle. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté, de lui avoir hurlé dessus et peut-être qu'Alexis pourrait l'aider. Elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'il ne cherche pas à la contacter, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle ferait tout son possible pour que l'écrivain n'apprenne jamais pour sa maladie et Alexis l'aiderait dans cette tache.

Lanie resta encore un peu avec elle avant de la laisser seule pour la nuit, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Kate la salua et se tourna dans son lit.

Elle fini par s'endormir en pensant à Castle, encore une fois.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Petit extrait du prochain chapitre <em><strong>Difficult step<strong>_:

.

_« "_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment?" demanda Ryan, ramenant ainsi son ami à la réalité._

_"_ Si je le savais, je te répondrais sur le champ," lui répondit le latino._

_"_ Et Lanie, elle t'a parlé?" Questionna l'Irlandais._

_"_ Non, pas un mot, mais je vais bien finir par savoir ce qu'elle me cache et je vais le faire ce soir._

_Esposito se leva, prit sa veste et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Intrigué, Ryan le suivit et les deux hommes attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent pour avancer sans la cabine._

_"_ Tu compte faire quoi?" Questionna de nouveau Ryan._

_"_ La suivre, je veux savoir ce qu'elle me cache."_

_"_ Je suis avec toi." «_


	6. Difficult step

Pour commencer je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais pas mal prise en ce moment, et je le suis encore mais je ne peux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ce serait pas cool de ma part.

J'avance petit à petit et je dois dire que cette fic n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire.

Je vous posterais la suite en cours de semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.

**Sarah d'émeraude**: encore merci pour tout les coms que tu m'as laissé, ça me fait trop plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt poster une nouvelle fic, en M. Mais ce n'est pas pour out de suite, là j'essaie de finir mes différentes fics et ça me prend beaucoup de temps.

Encore désolée de ne pas encore avoir commenté tes fics, je te promets de le faire le plus tôt possible.

**Lily Wolf**: merci pour ton com, d'autant que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en ais pas laissé sur tes fics. Pour info, je viens de lire tout tes derniers chapitres, sur toutes tes fics et ma préféré c'est La croyance d'un assassin. Je viendrais te laisser des coms, ne t'inquiète pas.

Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Difficult step<strong>

* * *

><p>Beckett ressortait de la salle d'opération après avoir subit l'ablation de sa tumeur, et de son sein par la même occasion. Elle était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie mais reprenait peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle était.<p>

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit complètement les yeux, ce fut pour voir une tête rousse posée juste à coté de la sienne sur le drap blanc. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Alexis. L'adolescente devait avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée ici et la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Kate en avait voulu à Lanie d'avoir informé Alexis de son état, mais après mures réflexions elle en était venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas plus mal. Bien sur ce serait difficile pour la jeune fille de la voir malade et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Le fait que sa meilleure amie soit elle aussi malade n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais au moins elle aurait une autre personne de sa connaissance avec qui parler, autre que le personnel hospitalier.

Kate bougea sa main pour la poser sur la tête de la jeune fille et Alexis sursauta en se réveillant. Encore un peu endormie, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Beckett et que la jeune femme venait de se faire opérer. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit éveillée, lui souriant de toute ses dents, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, Alexis ne pu faire autre chose que de se jeter dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre son cœur.

.

"_ Doucement Alexis," sourit Kate sans relâcher l'adolescente.

"_ Pardon," s'excusa Alexis en se reculant un peu. "Comment allez-vous?"

"_ Encore un peu fatiguée, un peu mal mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Et toi, comment vas-tu?"

"_ Et bien, ça va mais je me fais beaucoup de souci pour papa."

.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Kate se raidit et un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir rejeté Castle de cette façon quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne voulait pourtant pas lui faire de mal. Mais de se savoir malade, de peut-être mourir à cause de la maladie, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir de sa perte.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la fille de l'écrivain et lui fit un pale sourire.

.

"_ Je…je suis désolée de le faire souffrir," dit-elle en baissant la tête.

"_ Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux pour lui," tenta de la rassurer Alexis. "Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez, et lui non plus. Mais de le voir si triste, jour après jour, de le voir s'enfermer dans son bureau le soir, partir au commissariat le matin pour revenir dans l'après-midi, ne plus dormir la nuit, ça me fait mal.

.

Kate n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer avec son refus de le voir et de lui parler. Elle pensait le protéger en faisant cela mais la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de le rendre dépressif. Comment pourrait-elle se le pardonner un jour? Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il ne l'avait jamais laissée seule, quelque soit la situation. Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui si ce n'est le repousser alors qu'il voulait lui venir en aide?

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait agit en égoïste et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui rendre le sourire, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jennie entra avec un plateau. Alexis se leva de son siège et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque l'infirmière l'arrêta dans son élan.

.

"_ Tu peux rester Alexis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

.

L'adolescente regarda Kate pour avoir son accord et lorsque la jeune femme lui fit signe de la tête, elle reprit sa place à coté du lit.

Jennie s'approcha à son tour du lit et sourit à une Kate de plus en plus inquiète. Mais le regard calme d'Alexis la détendit un peu.

.

"_ Pas la peine de s'inquiéter Mlle Beckett," lui sourit Jennie, "ce n'est que votre traitement à emporter chez vous. Je vais vous expliquer comment le prendre et après une bonne journée de repos, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

"_ C'est vrai?" S'enthousiasma Kate.

"_ Si tout va bien, je pense que demain vous pourrez partir d'ici, mais si jamais vous n'allez pas bien il faudra revenir."

"_ C'est génial," sourit Alexis.

"_ Mais vous ne pourrez pas reprendre le travail tout de suite je le crains," sourit tristement Jennie.

.

La jeune infirmière savait à quel point son travail avait de l'importance pour Kate Beckett et que le fait d'en être privée jouait beaucoup sur son moral. Mais elle n'était pas seule, elle avait des amies avec elle qui l'aideraient à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Une fois que Kate eut reçu les explications et les indications nécessaires pour la prise de ses médicaments, Jennie quitta la chambre et laissa l'adolescente et la malade ensemble.

Alexis hésita un moment, elle ne voulait pas mettre Kate mal à l'aise, mais elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose, et cela la rongeait depuis que son père était revenu à la maison quelques jours plus tôt, triste et abattu. Elle ne voulait pas Kate voit sa question comme une accusation et elle savait qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait pas peur de poser la question. Mais en temps normal, Kate n'était pas malade, et en temps normal elle n'aurait même pas l'idée de poser cette question.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

.

"_ Détective Beckett," commença-t-elle.

"_ Tu peux m'appeler Kate tu sais, ce sera plus facile," dit alors Beckett.

"_ Très bien, euh… Kate… j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose mais… je ne sais pas si je peux, je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas vous froisser ni quoi que ce soit mais…"

"_ Je t'écoute Alexis, je paries que tu veux me parler de ton père."

"_ Euh… oui. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il… pourquoi vous…"

.

Mais les mots ne trouvaient pas leur chemin dans la bouche de l'adolescente, elle avait bien trop peur de heurter sa nouvelle amie, cette femme qui signifiait tant pour elle, et pour son père. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle prenne mal cette question et se renferme sur elle-même.

Kate sembla comprendre le combat intérieur de la jeune fille et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle avait comprit, elle savait avant même d'entendre la question et, à dire vrai, elle se serait posée la même question si elle avait été à sa place.

.

"_ Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, je voulais le protéger de la maladie et… je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit faible."

.

Alexis garda le silence un moment, pesant les mots de Beckett. Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais elle avait voulu l'entendre de la bouche de la concernée, pour qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même de son erreur, du moins l'espérait-elle.

.

"_ Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses," continua Beckett, "il est triste à cause de moi et je regrette de l'avoir rejeté, mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière."

"_ Il n'est jamais trop tard Kate," intervint Alexis, "vous pouvez toujours aller le voir et tout lui dire, je suis certaine qu'il ne vous en voudra pas, il sera heureux même."

"_ Il aura pitié de moi et c'est justement ça que je ne veux pas."

"_ Mon père n'est pas comme ça," s'énerva Alexis sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais d'entendre parler de son père ainsi était trop difficile pour elle. " Mon père est un homme bon qui ne ment pas aux femmes qu'il aime."

.

Mais à peine les mots avaient-ils franchis sa bouche que la jeune fille les regretta. Ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire, ce n'était pas à elle de dévoiler ce secret.

Kate n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. La jeune femme était sous le choc de la vérité qui venait de lui être imposée. Elle l'avait déjà soupçonnée il y a bien longtemps, mais elle en avait à présent la certitude, Alexis ne mentirait pas sur ce sujet.

.

"_ Alexis…" commença Kate.

"_ Je… je suis désolée Kate, je ne voulais pas… je…."

.

La jeune fille, bien trop mal à l'aise, se leva brusquement et quitta la chambre avec précipitation, laissant une Kate complètement déboussolée.

**- o -**

Alexis se trouvait toujours dans le couloir devant la chambre de Kate. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait avoué quelque chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais dire à personne, elle voulait que ce soit son père qui lui en parle. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté, lorsque Kate avait ainsi parlé de son père elle avait parlé trop vite et à présent le mal était fait. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un mais à qui?

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle seule pourrait la comprendre, elle savait tout de sa vie et vice-versa, elle savait aussi que Kate était malade et se trouvait dans la chambre non loin de la sienne.

Alexis tapa doucement à la porte et attendit que Lena lui dise d'entrer puis elle avança dans la chambre. Elle trouva sa meilleure amie en larmes et accouru vers elle, inquiète de la voir ainsi.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Lena?" demanda Alexis.

"_ Je… le médecin est venu me voir et…"

"_ Ça va mal c'est ça?" Souffla la jeune rousse dont la voix se brisa.

"_ Non… non ça va mieux au contraire," lui sourit Lena entre ses larmes.

"_ Comment ça?"

"_ Il m'a dit que mon traitement fonctionnait bien et il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu ça, c'est bien plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait et je pourrais peut-être bientôt quitter l'hôpital."

.

Les deux jeunes filles gardèrent le silence quelques instants avant de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop heureuse de la nouvelle. Alexis en oublia ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur son amie. Elle aurait bien l'occasion plus tard pour évoquer tout ça, pour le moment seule son amie avait de l'importance.

Les deux adolescentes passèrent le reste de la journée à rire et à se raconter de vieilles anecdotes. Arriva finalement l'heure de la fin des visites et Alexis fut dans l'obligation de partir, mais cette fois le sourire accompagnait ses pas. Elle promit à Lena de revenir le lendemain pour lui apporter ses devoirs et elle lui précisa aussi qu'elle aurait quelque chose à lui dire. Lena acquiesça et les deux filles se saluèrent.

C'est le cœur plus léger que la fille de Richard Castle rentra chez elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, le sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ de l'hôpital mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant son père.

L'écrivain se trouvait sur le canapé du salon, un verre de scotch à la main, une photo dans l'autre. Alexis avança assez pour qu'il lève les yeux vers elle et elle pu voir les larmes. Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Son père allait mal, très mal et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider, mais encore une fois sa promesse résonna dans ses oreilles et elle garda le silence. La jeune fille prit place sur le canapé et serra son père fort dans ses bras, voulant le rassurer et le consoler de son mieux. Mais elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne serait rien comparé à la présence de Kate Beckett. Il fallait qu'ils se voient, qu'ils parlent, que Kate soit honnête avec lui. Il le fallait absolument, autant pour Castle que pour Beckett.

Alexis passa la soirée à consoler son père, chassant ses larmes, aussitôt remplacées par d'autres.

**- o -**

Au commissariat, Ryan et Esposito travaillaient encore sur l'affaire de l'étudiante en journalisme. Ils n'avaient pas encore de pistes, rien pour les aider à avancer, mais ils persistaient dans leur recherches acharnées. Ils ne voulaient pas laissé tomber, cette jeune fille méritait la paix de son âme par l'arrestation de son assassin.

Mais les deux inspecteurs n'étaient pas au top de leur forme, l'absence de Beckett était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Ils savaient à quel point cela affectait Castle et ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Le pauvre homme tentait de leur cacher sa peine, mais ils pouvaient le voir à chaque fois qu'il venait, qu'il prenait place sur cette chaise, à ce bureau, deux tasses de café fumant à la main. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes n'étaient pas faciles à changer et cela le serait pour l'écrivain.

Esposito avait aussi remarqué que Lanie agissait de façon étrange depuis quelques temps et il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle partait souvent sans rien lui dire, rentrait tard à l'appartement le soir en prétextant du travail en retard. Mais il savait que toutes ses excuses étaient fausses et il commençait à se faire des films.

Et si la jeune femme avait un amant? Et si elle rentrait tard parce qu'elle allait le voir avant de rentrer à la maison? Et si c'était un homme qu'il connaissait?

Il chassa toutes ces questions d'un mouvement de tête et il vit alors Lanie passer par le bureau du capitaine avant de partir sans même lui adresser un regard. A travers les stores il pu voir le capitaine baisser la tête et chasser une larme de sa joue.

.

"_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment?" demanda Ryan, ramenant ainsi son ami à la réalité.

"_ Si je le savais, je te répondrais sur le champ," lui répondit le latino.

"_ Et Lanie, elle t'a parlé?" Questionna l'Irlandais.

"_ Non, pas un mot, mais je vais bien finir par savoir ce qu'elle me cache et je vais le faire ce soir."

.

Esposito se leva, prit sa veste et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Intrigué, Ryan le suivit et les deux hommes attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent pour avancer sans la cabine.

.

"_ Tu compte faire quoi?" Questionna de nouveau Ryan.

"_ La suivre, je veux savoir ce qu'elle me cache."

"_ Je suis avec toi."

.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pacte et, une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, ils sortirent de l'habitacle pour prendre la voiture du latino. Ils eurent un peu de mal à trouver Lanie, mais ils finirent par la repérer sur le trottoir non loin du commissariat à la recherche d'un taxi. Lorsqu'elle monta enfin dans une voiture jaune, ils la suivirent, à une distance respectable.

Esposito de sentait mal de faire ça, espionner sa petite amie à son insu, s'abaisser à ça. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il savait qu'elle lui mentait, et mal en plus. Il voulait pouvoir se rassurer, il préférait que ses retards soient dus à tout, sauf à un homme.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un hôpital et Lanie en descendit rapidement avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Esposito resta sans voix, la peur au ventre. Ryan, de son coté, tourna la tête pour voir son co-équipier blanc comme un linge. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer mais Javier le repoussa pour sortir de la voiture et entrer à son tour dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'accueil et sortir leurs plaques. Ce serait plus facile pour avoir des informations, bien qu'illégal.

.

"_ Bonjour madame, inspecteurs Esposito et Ryan de la police de New-York," se présenta-t-il.

"_ Je peux vous aider inspecteurs?" leur demanda poliment l'infirmière en leur souriant.

"_ Oui, nous sommes venu voir une amie…"

"_ Chambre 105," le coupa l'infirmière.

.

Les deux hommes la remercièrent et avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre 105. Ils ne firent même pas le rapport avec le livre de Castle, bien trop inquiets lorsqu'ils virent sur le mur qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'aile des cancérologie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et c'est le cœur battant que le latino ouvrit la porte. Là, son cœur rata un battement et il resta sans voix face au spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Kate Beckett se trouvait dans un lit, pleurant contre l'épaule de Lanie.

Les deux femmes ne les virent pas tout de suite, mais quand la porte se referma derrière les deux hommes, Beckett releva les yeux et se figea, inquiétant Lanie qui se retourna.

.

"_ Javier? Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches.

"_ Je…."

"_ Tu m'as suivis c'est ça? Pourquoi?"

"_ …"

"_ Mais parle enfin."

.

Voyant le désarroi de ses collègues, Kate se redressa comme elle pu et leur fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'ils firent d'un pas hésitant. Le silence se fit pendant un long moment, personne ne sachant quoi dire. Lanie était en colère contre Esposito pour l'avoir suivit, et contre Ryan pour en avoir fait de même. Kate était inquiète de la réaction de ses collègues, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'apprennent du tout.

Les deux hommes étaient encore sous le choc et ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Ils voulaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Ryan fut le premier à briser le silence.

.

"_ Beckett, tu es… malade?" Se risqua-t-il.

"_ Oui," souffla la jeune femme.

"_ C'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus travailler?"

"_ Oui."

"_ Et c'est pour ça que tu rejette Castle?"

.

Cette fois, Beckett garda le silence. Encore une personne à lui reprocher son action envers l'écrivain, même si la voix de Ryan ne contenait pas de reproche.

Le silence retomba une fois de plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne dise rien puis enfin Beckett se lança, voulant mettre les choses au clair.

.

"_ Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache," leur dit-elle.

"_ Pourquoi?" Questionna Esposito. "Il a le droit de savoir."

"_ C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je vais mourir."

"_ Kate," la gronda Lanie.

"_ Quoi? C'est la vérité, je vais mourir alors à quoi bon se leurrer?"

"_ Tu ne vas pas mourir, et je t'interdis de penser ça."

"_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de m'en sortir alors autant me faire à cette idée."

.

Les deux hommes écoutaient Lanie et Kate se disputer sur la mort de cette dernière, n'en revenant toujours pas. Alors ainsi c'était ça que leur cachait Lanie depuis tout ce temps? Et Kate. Mais pourquoi ne rien avoir dit plus tôt?

Et là, Esposito comprit, elle leur avait caché la vérité pour ne pas se montrer faible devant eux, ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille. Elle voulait qu'il garde d'elle l'image de la flic forte qu'elle avait été avant sa maladie et pas celle de cette femme mourante. Il pouvait la comprendre mais cela le peinait beaucoup qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit avant.

.

"_ Lanie a raison Beckett," les coupa Ryan qui ne supportait plus la dispute des deux femmes, "tu vas t'en sortir, et on sera là pour t'aider chaque jour, que tu le veuilles ou non," insista-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle voulait protester.

"_ Nous sommes tes amis," continua Esposito, "on ne te laissera pas tomber, surtout pas maintenant."

.

Kate senti sa gorge se serrer sous la force de l'émotion qui prenait possession d'elle. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ils étaient là pour elle malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. C'étaient les meilleurs amis qu'une personne puisse rêver avoir et elle, Kate Beckett, les avait avec elle pour affronter la maladie. A présent, presque tout le monde savait pour sa situation, sauf Castle. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de le lui dire et qu'importe ce que lui diraient les autres, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer la vue d'elle-même, mourant à petit feu dans la souffrance sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de la mort, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer se sortir de là un jour.

La tumeur n'était plus là, mais des restes de cellules cancéreuses se trouvaient encore dans son corps, et même avec les traitements il serait difficile de les faire disparaitre. Même si elle mettait toute sa volonté dans ce combat, elle ne parviendrait peut-etre pas à s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Castle là-dedans.

Les quatre amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de la maladie. Ce fut l'infirmière qui les délogea lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de partir. Il était déjà bien tard et ils avaient beaucoup de travail le lendemain, ils devaient encore trouver un tueur et un violeur. Leurs soucis personnels ne devaient pas interférer avec leur travail.

Beckett se retrouva de nouveau seule et, comme chaque soir, elle s'endormit avec l'image de Castle devant les yeux. Même si elle voulait s'éloigner de lui pour son bien, autant que celui de l'écrivain, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à lui.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite arrivera bientôt, et je vous laisse un court passage, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, lol:<p>

.

_« Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle l'avait repoussé et à présent elle regrettait son geste. Elle avait voulu le protéger de la peine qu'elle risquait de lui faire mais c'était à elle qu'elle en faisait maintenant. Elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle._

_Kate se tourna dans son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, pleurant encore et encore. Les larmes mouillèrent peu à peu son oreiller mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle était seule, que Castle ne serait plus là pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de "**always**" pour eux, pour elle. C'était fini. »_

.

Dites, vous avez vu l'extrait du premier épisode de la saison 4? OMG, il est puissant, mais trop court, il me tarde de le voir. Et cette photo sur laquelle je suis tombée, on dirait que Kate va embraser Rick, je fonds littéralement devant cette tof. Mais faut encore attendre, vivement le 19 Septembre.


	7. Always or Never

Salut à tous.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite et je m'en excuse, je n'aime pas faire attendre aussi longtemps mais on va dire que j'avais une petite panne d'inspiration et comme j'aime avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance pour poster, voilà.

Par chance aujourd'hui c'est revenu et je vous poste donc la suite en espérant que vous aimerez.

Je remercie **Lily Wolf**, **Sarah**, **Lea**, **Prunelle**, et **Holly** pour les commentaires. Vous illuminez mes journées en me faisant part de vos avis.

Et à présent voici la suite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Always or Never<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée avec Beckett, Ryan et Esposito étaient rentrés chacun chez eux pour se reposer. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, ils avaient apprit que leur collègue et amie était malade, très malade et qu'elle risquait de mourir. Cela avait été difficile à entendre et à admettre, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était un fait qu'on ne pouvait pas changer.<p>

Lanie avait fini par abandonner ses réprimandes envers les deux hommes pour l'avoir suivit. Elle pouvait les comprendre, ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ne rien pouvoir deviner à cause du manque d'indices, ce n'était pas facile à encaisser, surtout pour des flics. Elle au moins avait eu la chance de l'apprendre la première et d'avoir été là pour soutenir Kate. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant tout de suite mais si elle l'avait apprit comme les deux autres.

A présent il ne restait plus qu'une personne à ne rien savoir. Castle. L'écrivain ne savait toujours rien et Kate n'avait aucune envi de le mettre au courant. Les deux inspecteurs et le médecin légiste avaient fait de leur mieux pour la faire changer d'avis, pour qu'elle accepte de lui dire, mais rien à faire, elle s'obstinait dans son choix et les autres ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.

Maintenant, Beckett se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre. De voir ses collègues lui avait fait du bien, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec eux. Mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait mal. Elle leur avait montré une part d'elle qu'elle aurait voulu leur cacher, cette part faible. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faible, juste malade, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la maladie comme une faiblesse. Pourtant, ses amis lui avaient dit ne pas la juger, mais elle était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil suite à la soirée de détente qu'elle venait de passer, la jeune femme se leva et décida d'aller voir les infirmières. Ces femmes étaient d'une grande gentillesse et il lui arrivait parfois de discuter avec elles. Ça lui permettait de passer le temps en attendant les visites de Lanie.

Kate se leva donc de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se stoppa net en voyant un visiteur tardif passer devant sa chambre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, la sueur commença à couler le long de son dos et ses jambes et ses bras se mirent à trembler. Il était là, devant la porte de sa chambre, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, qui ne remontaient pas à plus de quelques jours. Richard Castle était là.

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. L'avait-il vu? Elle n'aurait pu le certifier, mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna dans le couloir, elle su qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Remettant sa conversation à plus tard, Kate retourna dans son lit où elle se laissa tomber. Et soudain elle se senti mal. La vue de Castle l'avait chamboulé, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait autant lui manquer. Le voir là, devant elle sans que lui ne la voit, ne pas pouvoir le saluer, ne pas le voir sourire, voir ses yeux si tristes. Et tout ça à cause d'elle, tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi, malade et faible. Mais son cœur lui criait de retourner dans le couloir, d'aller à sa rencontre, de lui avouer la vérité et de le serrer dans ses bras. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait au moins pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle aussi tenait à lui, à quel point il avait été important dans sa vie, à quel point devoir le repousser lui avait fait du mal à elle aussi.

Après un moment de réflexion, Kate se leva de nouveau pour partir à sa rencontre. Elle voulait lui parler, le voir comme ça lui avait ouvert les yeux et elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence, elle était en manque de Castle et le fait qu'il soit dans cet hôpital lui donnait l'occasion d'être honnête. Elle se sentirait mieux après lui avoir tout dit, même si elle avait toujours peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire en apprenant la nouvelle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kate chercha Castle des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, pour qu'il ne soit pas partit, pour qu'il n'ait pas laissé passer sa chance. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, elle le vit, passant la porte d'entrée du service.

.

"_ Castle!" Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

.

Des têtes se retournèrent, les infirmières passèrent leurs regards de la jeune femme à l'homme qui partait, puis de nouveau sur la jeune femme.

Kate commença à marcher vers la porte, priant pour pouvoir le rattraper, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles, elle ne parvenait pas à avancer aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jennie venir vers et, au moment où la jeune infirmière arrivait à sa hauteur, elle sentit le tournis la prendre par surprise. Kate se rattrapa au mur et continua de marcher vers Castle qui n'était presque plus visible à présent. Des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux et elle fini par glisser au sol, aussitôt soutenue par Jennie et quelques autres infirmières.

.

"_ Mlle Beckett, ça va?" Demanda la voix inquiète de l'infirmière.

"_ Castle," souffla Kate pour toute réponse.

.

Jennie sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle chercha l'écrivain des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kate, le visage triste.

.

"_ Je suis désolée mais il est partit," répondit la jeune femme.

.

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur le visage de la jeune lieutenant et Jennie fut obligée de lui injecter un calmant. Sa crise de larmes avait par la suite donnait lieu à une crise tout court, dans laquelle Kate s'insultait elle-même pour avoir provoqué la tristesse de Castle, pour avoir eu la prétention de vouloir le protéger d'elle et de sa maladie alors qu'en réalité elle voulait se protéger elle. De quoi? Elle ne le savait même pas. Peut-etre de le voir se battre pour elle, avec elle, contre la mort. De s'attacher à lui et de devoir s'en séparer.

Une fois Kate remise dans son lit, Jennie revint vers ses collègues, la mine vraiment triste. Elle s'était attachée à la jeune femme et de la voir dans cet état était vraiment difficile, voir insupportable. Elle avait eu à faire avec beaucoup de malade cancéreux et parfois il lui arrivait de tomber sur des cas pires que celui de Beckett en termes d'acceptation ou de dénie de la maladie.

Mais c'était différent avec Kate. Cette femme était forte, ça se voyait dans son regard, dans ses mots, dans son attitude. Elle luttait pour survivre mais une part d'elle avait si peur qu'elle se laissait parfois aller. Elle savait, pour avoir parlé avec Alexis la veille, que sa jeune patiente avait repoussé le père de l'adolescente, par peur du jugement et de la pitié. Et lorsqu'elle avait entendu Kate appeler désespérément Castle dans le couloir, elle avait eu un petit regain d'espoir. Kate était prête à avouer sa maladie et à se montrer faible devant l'homme qu'elle appréciait le plus, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

Combien de fois Jennie avait-elle entendue sa patiente appeler le nom de l'écrivain dans ses rêves? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu et entendu pleurer en pensant à lui? Bien trop souvent en si peu de temps ici. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Appeler Castle et lui demander de revenir? Et pour lui dire quoi?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, même si elle en mourrait d'envi.

La jeune infirmière prit place sur un fauteuil, posa ses coudes sur le bureau devant elle et posa sa tête dans ses mains, pensives.

.

"_ Comment va-t-elle?" lui demanda Polly, une de ses collègues les plus anciennes.

"_ Elle dort pour le moment," lui répondit Jennie, " mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va aller mieux."

"_ A cause de l'écrivain?"

"_ Oui, depuis qu'elle est ici, je l'ai écouté me parler, me dire qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir ici, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour sa maladie."

"_ Mais pourtant tout à l'heure elle l'a appelé?"

"_ Je pense que le fait que ses deux autres collègues sachent pour sa maladie, que sa meilleure amie et la fille de l'écrivain soient aussi au courant lui fait du bien. De l'avoir vu ici a du la faire réfléchir mais… il ne l'a pas entendu, il est partit et je ne pense pas qu'elle retrouvera le courage de lui avouer. C'était maintenant ou jamais."

.

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Jennie avait raison, jamais Kate ne retrouverait le courage de parler à Castle. Elle était passée à coté de sa seule et unique chance, du seul moment de courage et c'était trop tard. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, après ça elle risquait de sombrer dans la dépression. Elle avait eu besoin de Castle mais il n'avait pas été là. Elle l'avait repoussé puis l'avait rappelé, mais il n'était pas venu à elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais dans la tête de Kate il en serait certainement autrement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires à cause de sa maladie et de ses traitements.

Seul le temps pourra leur dire si elles avaient raison de s'inquiéter ou pas.

**- o -**

Castle venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Il venait de rendre visite à Lena, la meilleure amie de sa fille. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais, était l'amie de sa fille depuis de longues années, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Il avait eu envi de savoir si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Mais tout allait pour le mieux pour l'adolescente et il était donc repartit.

Au moment où il passait les portes du service, il avait entendu du bruit derrière lui et c'était retourné pour voir un petit groupe d'infirmières s'occuper d'une patiente qui semblait faire une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas revenu sur ses pas, après tout ça ne le concernait pas. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il aurait du y retourner. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir reconnu la patiente, il avait eu l'impression de voir Kate là-bas, sur le sol froid de cet hôpital, pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il s'imaginait la voir partout et ce soir encore.

L'écrivain s'installa sur un banc devant l'hôpital pour réfléchir un peu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Beckett réponde à ses appels, pour qu'elle réponde à ses messages. Elle ne répondait même pas à sa porte lorsqu'il venait. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. S'il avait fait quelque chose de mal il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Pourtant tout allait bien avant ce fameux jour où la jeune femme avait poursuivit le suspect dans leur affaire de meurtre. Tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne des douches après être rentré au commissariat. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire ce jour-là pour s'attirer les foudres de sa muse.

Il arrivait souvent à Beckett de s'énerver après lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait parfois des réactions de gamins, il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir et arrivait à se mettre en danger. Il élaborait des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres et avait pour habitude de taper sur les nerfs de la jeune femme. Mais jusqu'à présent elle ne lui en avait pas voulu au point de le rejeter, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Pourquoi ne plus vouloir le voir?

Ces quelques jours sans Beckett avaient ouvert les yeux à l'écrivain qui se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'il était perdu sans elle. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se rapprocher d'elle de nouveau, pour redevenir son ami. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien être de plus il se contenterait de cette position, du moment qu'il faisait partit de sa vie.

Castle se releva du banc et allait repartir lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone. Il avait du l'oublier dans la chambre de Lena après avoir répondu à l'appel d'Alexis qui lui demandait où il était. Il fit donc demi-tour et retourna dans le bâtiment. Il savait que les heures de visites étaient finies depuis longtemps déjà et il avait eu de la chance qu'on l'autorise à rester un peu plus longtemps. Lena aussi en avait été ravie, sa visite la changeait de toutes celles qu'elle pouvait avoir depuis qu'elle était hospitalisée.

L'écrivain repassa la porte du service et rencontra les regards surpris des infirmières assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Il leur sourit par politesse et amorça sa marche vers la chambre de Lena lorsqu'une infirmière vint à sa rencontre, le prenant par la main.

.

"_ Vous êtes revenu," lui dit-elle, comme si elle était heureuse et soulagée de le voir.

"_ Oui j'ai…" commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par la jeune femme.

"_ Elle sera si heureuse de vous voir," lui sourit-elle, "elle pensait que vous ne l'aviez pas entendu."

.

Castle resta sans réaction un moment. Mais de qui lui parlait cette infirmière au juste? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait alors que la jeune femme l'entrainait avec elle vers la porte de la chambre 105. Il sourit au numéro, avant de prendre la main de l'infirmière qui ouvrait la porte, se mettant devant elle, et de ce fait, se retrouvant dos à la chambre.

.

"_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-il alors, voulant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. "J'ai simplement oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre de Lena Carter et je venais le reprendre."

"_ Oh," fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de l'infirmière qui comprit alors son erreur.

**- o -**

Derrière eux, dans la chambre, Kate ouvrait difficilement les yeux après un court sommeil. Elle se demanda un moment comment elle avait atterrit dans son lit puis se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, de Castle dans le couloir, d'elle l'appelant désespérément mais l'écrivain qui s'éloignait d'elle sans se retourner. Et enfin les larmes et sa crise.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, honteuse de s'être donnée en spectacle ainsi devant tout le servie. Mais d'un autre coté, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même, elle était malade et les infirmières ne la jugeraient peut-être pas. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle remarqua alors que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et qu'une infirmière discutait avec un home de dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle avait l'impression de le connaitre, sa carrure lui disait quelque chose. Et là, elle entendit sa voix et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Castle, il était revenu. Elle voulu se redresser mais sa tête lui tourna et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, pestant contre sa fragilité. Il fallait qu'elle attire son attention avant qu'il ne reparte, qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'elle ne retrouve pas le courage de le rappeler encore une fois.

.

"_ Castle," souffla Kate d'une voix pâteuse.

.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Soit il ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il lui en voulait vraiment car elle pouvait le voir pousser l'infirmière hors de la chambre pour partir. Il fallait qu'elle l'appel encore, plus fort. Il le fallait, elle ne pourrait pas survivre ni se battre si Castle lui tournait le dos. Tout le monde savait pour elle et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le lui cacher plus longtemps, de lui mentir tout les jours. Elle devait le faire pour eux… et pour elle.

.

"_ Castle," appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

.

Mais elle vit avec tristesse l'écrivain repartir en tenant la poignet de la porte pour la refermer. Il partait et la laissait là, comme ça sans la voir. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues, encore une fois.

.

"_ Rick," sanglota-t-elle alors, laissant libre court à son chagrin.

.

Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle l'avait repoussé et à présent elle regrettait son geste. Elle avait voulu le protéger de la peine qu'elle risquait de lui faire mais c'était à elle qu'elle en faisait maintenant. Elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Kate se tourna dans son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, pleurant encore et encore. Les larmes mouillèrent peu à peu son oreiller mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle était seule, que Castle ne serait plus là pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de "always" pour eux, pour elle. C'Était fini.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se remémora sa rencontre avec l'écrivain. Elle l'avait trouvé agaçant dés le premier jour, lui et sa manie de la suivre partout, de tout vouloir savoir. Mais au fil du temps elle avait apprit à connaitre l'homme derrière l'écrivain et ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient développés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait bien faillit lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui une fois, mais il avait fallut que Gina, son ex-femme, arrive. Elle était passée à coté de sa chance et s'était ensuite embarquée dans une relation avec Josh. Oh il était gentil et elle s'était attachée à lui, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Castle. Malheureusement pour elle il était de nouveau avec son éditrice et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Josh comme elle le faisait. Alors elle avait rompue avec lui, sans pour autant aller vers le seul homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait peur du rejet, elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la chose après qu'elle l'ait elle-même repoussé tant de fois.

Et maintenant quoi? Qu'avait-elle? Rien. Plus de petit ami et son écrivain préféré ne la voyait même plus. Elle était seule et elle mourrait seule. Ses amis étaient là, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait simplement mit trop de temps pour le réaliser et c'était trop tard.

Mais alors qu'elle laissait de nouvelles larmes envahir son visage, une voix l'interpella et elle se retourna pour faire face à un regard brillant de larmes et d'inquiétude.

.

"_ Kate," souffla Castle en s'approchant lentement du lit.

"_ Rick," pleura Beckett dans un sourire.

.

Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit revivre en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

**- o -**

Castle allait repartir lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler doucement. Il avait cru entendre la voix de Kate, encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais il avait ensuite entendu son prénom dans un murmure emplit de larmes et il avait su que ce n'était pas son imagination, que c'était réel. Il s'était retourné vers la chambre, là où il pensait se trouver la personne qui l'appelait et il ne s'était pas trompé. Kate était là, couchée dans un lit, secouait de sanglots. Il avait sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant et l'entendu pleurer. Puis ensuite il avait réalisé une chose qui lui avait fait peur. Il se trouvait en oncologie, alors pourquoi Beckett était-elle là?

Il était alors entré dans la chambre, lentement, comme si l'image de Beckett allait disparaitre pour laisser place à une autre personne. Il l'avait appelé et elle s'était retournée vers lui. Il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien elle. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il voulait avant tout chasser les larmes de son si beau visage, de ses yeux magnifique et faire renaitre son sourire.

Rick s'avança vers le lit et une fois à sa hauteur, il se pencha pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Kate trembla mais le laissa serrer sa main dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et hésita à les rouvrir. Sera-t-il toujours là? N'était-il pas qu'un rêve fou?

.

"_ Kate," souffla une nouvelle fois Castle.

.

Kate rouvrit alors les yeux et sourit en le voyant toujours là, devant elle, serrant fort sa main.

.

"_ C'est bien vous?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. "Vous n'êtes pas qu'un rêve?"

"_ Je ne suis pas un rêve Kate," lui rependit Castle en passant son autre main sur le visage de la jeune femme, chassant ainsi les larmes. "Je suis bien là."

"_ J'ai cru que vous ne m'aviez pas entendu," commença-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle. "J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus me voir après ce que je vous ais fait, que c'était fini, que…"

"_ Shuuut," souffla Castle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. "Je vous ai entendu."

"_ Mon Dieu Rick, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là, et je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir mais… j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça, faible et malade, je…."

.

Kate commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, tremblant un peu plus à mesure qu'elle tenait de se justifier, de s'excuser. Mais Rick ne voulait pas de ses excuses, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer à cause du passé. Oui il avait souffert, oui il lui en avait voulu pour ça. Mais non, il ne la laisserait pas à cause d'un malentendu. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer faible devant lui, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il?

La seule chose qu'il voulait était la voir sourire, l'entendre rire et oublier les larmes et la peine. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre s'excuser, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre son cœur. Alors il s'installa sur le lit à coté de la jeune femme en l'entoura de ses bras. Kate lui répondit en attrapant le bord de sa chemise et s'accrocha à lui, la peur de le voir partir toujours en elle.

.

"_ Ne me laissez pas Rick," murmura la jeune femme contre lui, "ne me quittez pas."

"_ Jamais Kate," la rassura-t-il, "je serais toujours là pour vous, toujours."

.

Beckett se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer, mais cette fois c'était de bonheur. Alors il y avait encore un "always" pour eux, ce n'était pas fini.

Le couple resta un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la présence de l'être aimé avant de séparer pour se plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

.

"_ Dites moi ce qu'il se passe Kate," demanda alors l'écrivain, "dites moi pourquoi vous êtes ici?"

.

Beckett savait qu'elle devait le lui dire, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait appelé. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle avait peur, encore. Bien sure il était là, mais le serait-il toujours une fois qu'il saurait pour sa maladie? Voudrait-il encore d'elle lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle allait peut-être mourir? Voudrait-il passer un bout de vie avec une personne condamnée par la maladie?

Mais elle devait lui dire, elle devait le laisser choisir, elle ne devait plus le faire pour lui. Il était adulte, il savait faire ses propres choix et, bien que celui-ci soit le plus difficile de sa vie, il devait le faire en connaissance de cause.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait encore des craintes mais elle devait reprendre courage.

.

"_ Je suis malade Castle," commença-t-elle, "J'ai un cancer et… je vais peut-être mourir."

.

Et soudain, Beckett se sentit soulagée d'un poids. Elle lui avait dit, elle avait avoué sa maladie à l'homme le plus important dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Elle attendait à présent sa réaction avec appréhension.

Castle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Beckett était malade, ce n'était pas un scoop puisqu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il savait que ce devait être grave pour qu'elle y soit depuis tout ce temps, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots "cancer" et "mourir".

Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il réagir? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et maintenant il était prit au dépourvu. Mais il savait que Beckett avait besoin d'une réponse, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le silence.

.

"_ C'est pour ça que vous avez pris un congé alors," dit-il simplement.

.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

.

"_ Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez repoussé."

.

Cette fois elle baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il allait lui en vouloir, il ne lui pardonnerait pas et partirait. Mais au lieu de se séparer d'elle, Castle lui releva délicatement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle put alors y voir tant de choses, tant d'émotions.

Castle se pencha vers Beckett, doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme dans un chaste baiser avant de s'écarter tout aussi doucement.

.

"_ Je me battrais avec vous Kate," lui dit-il, "on se battra ensemble et on vaincra la maladie."

.

Il lui caressa la joue tout en lui souriant, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était sérieux, qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Et Kate sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours elle était heureuse.

Puis, le couple s'allongea dans le lit, Rick entourant la jeune femme de ses bras et Kate posant la tête sur son torse, savourant sa chaleur, sa présence.

Ils ne firent pas attention à la porte qui se referma en silence, les laissant seuls.

**- o -**

Jennie rejoignit ses collègues à l'accueil avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de Melinda qui s'en voulait encore de sa confusion. La pauvre fille ne cessait de se blâmer pour avoir conduit l'écrivain jusqu'à la chambre de Beckett.

Jennie posa sa main sur son épaule et Melinda releva les yeux pour voir la jeune infirmière lui sourire.

.

"_ Alors?" S'enquit-elle. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"_ Elle est heureuse," lui répondit Jennie. "Elle s'est endormit dans les bras de son écrivain."

.

Et des sourires apparurent sur les visages de toutes les infirmières. Le chemin vers la guérison n'allait pas être facile, mais à deux il le serait toujours plus que seul. Kate Beckett avait retrouvé un peu de courage ce soir en avouant sa maladie à Richard Castle. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait promit de se battre pour elle, pour eux. Cet homme était l'homme parfait, celui dont toutes les femmes rêvaient. Mais il était à Kate Beckett et à personne d'autre. Grace à lui, peut-etre qu'elle aurait assez de force pour se battre et pour vaincre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle serait heureuse, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt. Et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais vous poster le prochain chapitre, mais je vais profiter de mon congé maladie pour avancer un peu. Et oui, un accident me force à rester à la maison une semaine sans pouvoir marcher. Pas de chance me direz-vous, moi je pense au contraire que c'est un avantage, je vais pouvoir écrire.<p>

Je vous promets de faire au plus vite.


	8. The Case

Salut à tous, voici, enfin, la suite de ma fic, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avais e quelque sorte oublié avec tout ce que je fais en ce moment.  
>Je ne laisse pas de petits mots personnalisé aujourd'hui mais un merci collectif à <strong>Holly<strong>,** leelou09**, **Sarah d'émeraude**, **bibi** et **sofia**.  
>Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres chapitres.<br>Bonne lecture,  
><strong>Sweety<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Case<strong>

* * *

><p>Castle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir fermé. Il vit une infirmière qu'il ne connaissait pas entrer et s'approcher du lit en lui souriant. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque deux heures du matin.<p>

.

"_ Mince," souffla-t-il en se levant.

.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, il s'extirpa des bras de Kate et se leva du lit. La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement, faisant sourire l'écrivain, puis se roula en boule, serrant contre elle la couverture et huma le parfait qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.  
>Il la regarda un instant, si belle dans son sommeil, si détendue. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle avait souffert tous ces jours, l'opération, la solitude, le rejet de ses proches. Elle n'avait voulu faire souffrir personne, il le savait, mais il avait souffert. La savoir loin de lui comme ça, sans réelles raisons, ça lui avait fait mal, au plus profond de son cœur.<p>

Une fois dans le couloir avec l'infirmière, qui se présenta comme étant Jennie, il ferma la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et leva enfin les yeux vers la jeune femme.

.

"_ Que pouvez-vous me dire sur son état?" demanda-t-il.  
>"_ Et bien, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vous parler de son état, je ne peux en parler qu'avec sa famille proche," s'excusa-t-elle.<p>

.

Castle eu du mal à cacher son désappointement, mais Jennie avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'aller contre le secret professionnel. Bien sure il voulait savoir comment allait vraiment Beckett, bien sure il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui parlerait d'elle-même.

L'écrivain jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte close de la chambre de la jeune femme et un sourire naquit sur son visage au souvenir de sa courte nuit dans ses bras. Il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle, il avait aimé la sentir contre lui, sa respiration chaude contre la peau de son cou. Comment ne pourrait-il pas aimer cette femme? Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, une femme belle, qui le connaissait et qui malgré tout l'aimait.  
>Il savait qu'il avait une mauvaise réputation, celle d'un coureur de jupons, d'un homme à femme. Et cette réputation n'était pas surfaite. Et Kate l'aimait quand même, assez pour avoir voulu le protéger de sa maladie. Il n'était pas sure de méritait son amour, mais il ferait tout son possible pour la remercier chaque jour et l'aider dans ce combat contre la maladie et la mort. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir dépérir chaque jour mais il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.<p>

La main de Jennie se posa sur son épaule et il lui fit face.

.

"_ Elle ne va pas trop mal pour le moment et elle pourra sortir d'ici quelques temps," lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Il vous faudra prendre soin d'elle."  
>"_ Et je le ferais, soyez en sure," assura-t-il.<p>

.

Jennie hocha la tête et lui fit signe de retourner dans la chambre, Kate allait avoir besoin de lui. Elle était encore très faible psychologiquement et si elle ne le trouvait pas avec elle en se réveillant, ça pourrait lui donner de fausses idées et elle pourrait se sentir rejeté.

Castle ouvrit délicatement la porte, sans faire le moindre bruit, et entra dans la chambre, notant au passage que Kate dormait toujours. Il sourit en la voyant, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de la voir, de l'observer dormir, de scruter son visage et d'admirer sa beauté. Cette femme l'avait rendu fou d'amour et à présent il ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte de sa vie.

Une fois réinstallé dans le lit, Castle passa un bras dans le dos de Kate et la serra contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou, encore une fois. Il fini par se rendormir et ne fut plus réveillé avant sept heures du matin, heure à laquelle Jennie venait surveiller les constantes de Kate et savoir si le traitement le lui faisait pas trop mal.  
>Une fois de plus, Castle se leva du lit, mais cette fois la main de Kate emprisonna son poignet et il baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle avait encore les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux en bataille, mais elle était magnifiquement belle à ses yeux amoureux.<p>

.

"_ Ne t'inquiète pas," lui souffla-t-il contre les larmes alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, "je reviens, je vais juste me chercher un café et laisser Jennie faire son travail."

.

Kate acquiesça et libera l'écrivain qui se releva, lui sourit une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.  
>Jennie vint aussitôt se placer en face d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, attendant surement des explications de la part de sa patiente. Kate lui répondit d'un autre grand sourire avant de rouler sur le dos et de fixer le plafond. Elle venait de passer la nuit dans les bras de Castle, elle lui avait enfin avoué sa maladie et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait été là pour elle, toute la nuit, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps.<p>

.

"_ Alors?" S'enquit Jennie.  
>"_ Je… j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit," fut tout ce que répondit la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers son infirmière.<br>"_ Je m'en doutais un peu, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme comme ça pour vous soutenir."  
>"_ Oui, beaucoup de chance."<p>

.

Jennie termina son inspection et quitta la chambre, laissant Kate à ses rêveries.

** - o -**

Lanie arriva à l'hôpital une heure plus tard, allant directement dans la chambre de son amie mais, alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle s'arrêta en entendant des voix. Plus précisément la voix de Kate et celle de Castle. Et là, un sourire illumina son visage. Kate lui avait enfin parlé, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer toute la vérité à l'écrivain et Lanie était heureuse, pour eux.  
>Alors, préférant leur laisser du temps rien qu'à deux, elle tourna les talons et se rendit au commissariat. Ce matin Kate n'aurait pas besoin de sa meilleure amie pour lui remonter le moral, elle avait son écrivain pour le faire.<p>

La jeune femme arriva donc quelques temps plus tard au 12eme et marcha directement vers le bureau de son amant qui était, pour une fois, déjà là. Elle se pencha vers lui et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, l'embrassa fougueusement, devant tout le personnel présent, c'est à dire pas grand monde, mais quand même. Esposito répondit à son baiser, bien que surprit de son attitude.  
>Lorsque la jeune femme se sépara de lui, il lui posa la question avec les yeux.<p>

.

"_ La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter," lui répondit-elle en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

.

A coté d'eux, Ryan venait de recracher son café, encore surprit de voir Lanie et son pote s'embrasser comme ça, en publique. Il savait, comme tout le monde au 12eme, que l'inspecteur et la médecin légiste étaient en couple, même s'ils avaient tout fait pour le cacher. Mais ils étaient tous flics, ils pouvaient deviner ce genre de choses, il suffisait de les voir, les regards qu'ils se lançaient.  
>Ryan avait été le premier à savoir, Esposito n'avait pas pu le lui cacher, mais personnes d'autre n'était dans la confidence, ou peut-être Beckett, mais pas plus. Alors l'Irlandais était vraiment étonné de les voir s'embrasser ainsi devant tous.<p>

Après s'être séparé, le couple se regarda tendrement avant que Lanie ne descende à la morgue et Esposito reprenne sa place. Il assuma le regard des autres sans rien dire, trop heureux d'avoir pu embrasser sa petite amie, il en avait besoin aujourd'hui.

.

"_ Alorrrrs," s'enquit Ryan, "je vois que ça va super bien entre vous."  
>"_ Parfaitement bien," répondit le latino avec un grand sourire.<br>"_ Ok, donc on peut se remettre au boulot je pense."

.

Esposito accepta d'un signe de tête et les deux hommes se remirent au travail. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé mais maintenant qu'ils savaient pour Beckett, ils avaient moins l'esprit torturé de questions.  
>Ils passèrent une bonne heure à faire des recherches, essayant de trouver des témoins qui pourraient les aider, mais ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose, personne n'avait rien vu.<p>

.

"_ Lindsay Carter voyait un homme d'après sa collègue de chambre," annonça Ryan. "Il semblerait que le soir de sa mort elle ait eu un rendez-vous avec lui."  
>"_ Un nom?" Questionna Esposito.<br>"_ Pas encore, mais je continue de chercher, peut-être que quelqu'un les aura vu ensemble ou aura entendu quelque chose."

.

Les deux hommes replongèrent leurs têtes dans leurs dossiers et continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Ryan se redresse d'un coup. Esposito releva la tête, interrogateur et attendit que son collègue lui fasse part de sa découverte.

.

"_ Lindsay n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, mais elle avait une cousine, Lena Carter."  
>"_ Peut-être qu'elles ont parlés toutes les deux et que…"<br>"_ Lena pourra nous donner des informations sur le mystérieux rendez-vous de sa cousine."  
>"_ Bien vu Ryan, as-tu une adresse?"<br>"_ Attends je cherche… ah voilà, j'ai trouvé."

.

Il tendit son papier à son collègue et d'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se levèrent. Ils avaient enfin une piste, ils ne devaient la laisser passer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient retrouvé Lindsay et il fallait faire vite s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur chance d'arrêter le tueur.

** - o - **

Christopher Carter se trouvait dans sa cuisine en train de préparer du café. Il devait se rendre à l'hôpital dans la journée pour ramener sa fille Lena à la maison et il était le plus heureux des pères. Sa femme était décédée quelques années plus tôt dans une fusillade et il ne lui restait plus que sa fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.  
>Il avait tenté de refaire sa vie, de trouver une femme qui l'aimerait et qui aimerait sa fille. Mais ce n'était jamais facile, pour un homme de son âge avec une fille adolescente et malade en plus. Mais il gardait l'espoir de trouver un jour la femme qui lui fallait, et Lena avait elle aussi cet espoir. La jeune fille ne voulait que le bonheur de son père, qu'importe ce qui pourrait lui arriver, du moment que son cher papa trouvait le bonheur. Elle l'aimait, bien plus que n'importe qui sur Terre et le voir triste jour après jour lui faisait mal au cœur.<p>

Alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil, la tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre, il entendit sonner à la porte. Il rouspéta un peu mais fini par se lever, posant café et journal sur la table du salon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes inconnus qui lui montraient des plaques de la police de New York.

.

"_ Je peux vous aider?" demanda-t-il.  
>"_ Inspecteur Ryan et Esposito de la police de New York," se présenta l'un de deux, "Vous êtes Mr Carter?"<br>"_ Oui," répondit-il. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"  
>"_ Pouvons-nous entrer Mr, nous avons quelques chose à vous annoncer."<p>

.

Christopher fit un pas de coté et invita les deux hommes à entrer puis les précéda dans le salon où il s'installe sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt et indiqua le canapé aux deux hommes.

Ryan et Esposito prirent place à leur tour et inspirèrent profondément. Christopher sentit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé et il ne su dire pourquoi mais il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi la police venait-elle le voir? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa fille? Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant de mauvaises choses.

.

"_ Monsieur Carter," commença le latino, "je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça mais, votre nièce, Lindsay, a été retrouvé morte il y a de ça quelques jours."  
>"_ Quoi? Lindsay? Morte? Non, c'est pas possible."<p>

.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Christopher, les larmes de peine et de rage. Sa nièce, sa douce et si gentille nièce Lindsay, la seule nièce qu'il avait, cette petite fille qu'il avait bercé lorsqu'elle était bébé, cette petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir avec sa fille, était morte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas être partit.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et tenta d'y chasser les larmes mais aussitôt de nouvelles refaisaient surface et inondaient son visage précédemment souriant à l'idée de revoir sa petite fille.  
>Il releva les yeux et tomba dans le regard compatissant du latino, Esposito. Il fut reconnaissant par le silence et osa enfin reprendre la parole, la voix enrouée.<p>

.

"_ Comment… comment est-elle morte?"  
>"_ Elle a été assassinée," lui répondit l'autre flic, Ryan.<br>"_ Par qui?"  
>"_ Nous ne savons pas encore mais nous cherchons."<br>"_ Je… je pense que ma fille pourrait vous aider dans ce cas."  
>"_ Pouvons-nous lui parler Mr Carter?" demanda poliment Esposito.<br>"_ Je dois aller la chercher à l'hôpital dans peu de temps, vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, vous gagnerez du temps."  
>"_ Merci beaucoup Mr Carter," le remercia Ryan.<br>"_ Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret," commença Esposito, "pourquoi votre fille est-elle à l'hôpital?"  
>"_ Elle a un cancer et a fait une rechute, mais il semblerait que son nouveau traitement fonctionne au delà de ce que pensaient les médecins et elle peut enfin rentrer à la maison."<p>

.

Ryan et Esposito gardèrent le silence un moment, ils comprenaient ce que pouvait ressentir Mr Carter, c'était bien triste de lui annoncer la mort de sa nièce alors que sa propre fille n'était pas en grande forme.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et sortir de la maison. Mr Carter suivit les deux hommes dans leur voiture, n'ayant lui-même pas de véhicule, et puis comme ça il n'avait pas à appeler un taxi.  
>Le trajet se fit en silence, les deux flics préférant laisser l'oncle de leur victime digérer la nouvelle de la mort de sa nièce. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec cette situation, l'homme étant déjà bien triste de par la maladie de sa fille, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui de façon horrible.<br>Christopher, ne supportant plus le silence, commença alors à leur expliquer qu'il avait perdu sa femme quelques années plus tôt, comment sa fille était tombée malade. Il leur expliqua que sa nièce était comme une seconde fille pour lui, comme ses parents étaient bien souvent en voyage à travers le monde. Mais depuis que la jeune fille était à l'université, il n'avait plus beaucoup eu l'occasion de la voir. Il espérait juste que sa fille Lena aurait des choses à dire, qu'elle pourrait leur en dire plus sur Lindsay.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'hôpital et les deux policiers remarquèrent que c'était l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait Beckett. Cela leur fit un drôle d'effet de venir ici, de venir dans cet endroit où ils avaient apprit la maladie de leur amie.  
>Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment et aussitôt une infirmière arriva à leur rencontre.<p>

.

"_ Mr Carter, quel plaisir de vous revoir," lui dit-elle. "Lena est dans sa chambre et vous attend."  
>"_ Merci Jennie," sourit Christopher en avançant vers la chambre de sa fille.<p>

.

En chemin, il tomba sur le père de la meilleure amie de sa fille et lui sourit.

.

"_ Mr Castle, bonjour comment allez-vous?"  
>"_ Très bien Mr Carter," lui répondit Castle. "Vous venez chercher Lena?"<br>"_ Oui."

.

Mais le regard de son ami fit comprendre à Castle que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'écrivain remarqua derrière lui ses deux collègues et tout devint clair pour lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant? Il connaissait le nom de Carter mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de la même famille que Lena.

.

"_ Je… je suis désolé Christopher," dit alors Castle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là."  
>"_ Merci Rick. Je pense que je vais aller voir Lena maintenant, ça ne va pas être facile mais il le faut."<p>

.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Christopher s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lena. Castle fit un pas vers ses deux collègues qui n'avaient pas encore prit la parole. Ils étaient surprit de le voir ici alors que Beckett ne voulait pas le voir.  
>Esposito remarqua que Castle sortait juste de la chambre de sa collègue et posa silencieusement la question à Castle.<p>

.

"_ Je suis venu voir Lena hier soir et… l'infirmière à cru que je venais pour voir Beckett. C'est là que je l'ai vu et…"  
>"_ Elle t'as parlé alors?" demanda Ryan.<br>"_ Oui et je m'en veux tellement de ce qui lui arrive."  
>"_ T'inquiète pas Bro, ça va aller pour elle, on est là et on la laissera pas tomber," assura Ryan.<br>"_ Mais là on doit y aller, il faut qu'on pose des questions à Lena Carter," coupa Esposito en tirant son collègue par le bras.  
>"_ Je ne pourrais pas vous aider sur ce coup les gars, je connais trop bien la famille et je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler sur cette affaire," s'excusa Rick.<br>"_ On comprend, y a pas de soucis."

.

Les trois hommes se sourirent avant que Castle ne les laisse partir pour accomplir une tache difficile. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Beckett, il avait besoin de la voir.  
>Il entra dans la chambre et tomba immédiatement sous le charme en voyant la jeune femme assise dans son lit, ses yeux brillant de bonheur et il couru presque pour lui prendre la main et la serrer dans ses bras. Beckett se laissa faire, encore un peu surprise de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle referma ses bras autour de Castle et se laissa envahir par son parfum, par sa chaleur. Elle sentit l'écrivain pleurer contre elle et s'écarta légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux.<p>

Castle avait les larmes aux yeux, il tremblait et Kate lui posa une main sur la joue, le caressant tendrement pour lui montrer qu'elle était là elle aussi, pour lui s'il avait besoin de parler.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Castle?" lui demanda-t-elle.  
>"_ Rien de grave," répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.<br>"_ Castle, je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez me parler, je suis là vous savez."  
>"_ Je sais Kate, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes, pas en ce moment."<br>"_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis malade et mourante que je ne peux pas vous écouter Castle," se buta Beckett.

.

Elle s'éloigna de Castle en le repoussant brusquement et se tourna dans son lit pour lui faire dos. Elle regretta aussitôt sa réaction trop brutale mais ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même et de ses réactions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Castle se sentit soudain mal, il ne voulait pas blesser Kate, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente rejeté mais pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait en refusant de lui parler. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il ne la laisse pas comme ça, ignorante de ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait l'aider autant que lui voulait le faire.  
>L'écrivain posa une main sur son épaule et la força à lui faire face.<p>

.

"_ Je suis désolé Kate, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine," s'excusa-t-il.  
>"_ C'est moi Castle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend en ce moment je suis …"<br>"_ C'est à cause de l'enquête en cours," la coupa Castle. "Je connais la famille, il s'agit de Lindsay Carter, la cousine de Lena, elle est morte et je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et Lena, je n'ai pas fait attention tellement j'étais…"  
>"_ Tourmenté à cause de moi," fini la jeune femme à sa place.<br>"_ Pas à cause de vous, mais pour vous."

.

Beckett ne su quoi dire, mais elle su quoi faire et elle se jeta presque dans les bras de Castle, l'entourant fermement. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme et écouta les battements de son cœur se faire plus rapide, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle avait de l'effet sur Castle, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais jamais elle aurait pu imaginer que c'était à ce point.

La jeune femme savoura de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras du seul homme qui comptait vraiment pour elle, en dehors de son père bien entendu. C'était les deux hommes qui importaient le plus pour elle et elle serait prête à tout pour eux. Elle les aimait plus que sa vie elle-même mais à cet instant elle voulait que cette vie dure encore et encore, qu'elle puisse profiter de cette nouvelle proximité avec Castle.

Des coups à la porte la firent se reculer et elle vit Alexis entrer timidement dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres néanmoins. La jeune fille vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise puis elle entoura Kate de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Je suis désolée Kate pour ce que j'ai dis," pleura presque l'adolescente.  
>"_ Je ne t'en veux pas Alexis," la rassura Beckett en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos. "Je suis heureuse au contraire pour l'avoir fait."<p>

.

Alexis se recula et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Et un nouveau sourire illumina son visage avant qu'elle ne se jette de nouveau dans ses bras. Kate l'accueillit avec joie et toutes les deux se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre avant que Castle ne se racle la gorge, leur rappelant sa présence.

.

"_ Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux?" S'enquit-il.  
>"_ Je… j'ai avoué à Kate ce que tu ressentais pour elle," souffla Alexis. "Par accident bien sure."<p>

.

Castle ne savait plus où se mettre, il était un peu mal à l'aise face à la situation et ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa fille avait avoué à Kate ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, la peur du rejet, comme pour Kate.

De leur coté, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire en le voyant ainsi. Kate lui tendit sa main et Castle la prit dans la sienne avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui et savoura l'instant. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, il avait avec lui sa fille, plus proche de Kate qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec les autres femmes qui avaient partagés sa vie. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, malgré la maladie de Beckett.  
>Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme allait survivre à sa maladie, il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de vivre pleinement son amour pour elle, avec elle. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse, malade ou pas, il ne la laisserait pas pleurer ou être triste. Il aimait Kate Beckett autant qu'il aimait sa mère et sa fille, elles étaient les trois femmes de sa vie et il ferait tout pour être heureux avec elles.<p>

Castle se rappela alors pourquoi il était triste quelques minutes plus tôt et il savait qu'il devrait en faire part à Alexis, mais pas pour l'instant. Il voulait que la jeune fille profite d'un peu de bonheur avant de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	9. Close Case

Salut à tous, je vous poste enfin le chapitre 8 de cette fic. Désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps.  
>Je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, et pour ceux qui lisent sans en laisser, faites un petit effort, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir si vous aimez, pourquoi vous aimez, ou alors pourquoi vous n'aimez pas.<br>Cette fic me demande beaucoup de temps d'écriture, de recherches et autres, alors SVT, un petit mot est toujours apprécié.  
>Bon, je vous laisse à présent, je dois aller travailler, même si je suis malade comme un chine, que je tiens à peine debout et que j'ai de la fièvre, personne ne peut me remplacer, pas de chance.<br>Bonne lecture,  
><strong>Sweety<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Close Case<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de Lena, c'était le silence total. Personne ne parlait, personne ne pleurait, on pouvait entendre les respirations de chaque personne présent mais rien de plus. La jeune fille avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle de la mort de sa cousine, sa seule et unique cousine. Elle avait été comme une sœur pour elle, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de parler, toujours là quand elle était triste. Mais à présent ce n'était plus le cas, elle était partit pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais. Lena ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour se remettre de la mort de sa cousine, si elle pourrait un jour être de nouveau heureuse alors que tout s'écroulait autours d'elle.<p>

La main de son père sur son épaule, la jeune fille regarda les deux inspecteurs qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle voyait dans leurs regards à quel point ils étaient désolés pour elle, à quel point ils étaient tristes de la voir pleurer.

Elle se redressa comme elle pu, sécha ses larmes qui avaient silencieusement fait leur chemin sur ses joues et fixa les deux hommes.

"_ Je sais qui a fait ça," leur dit-elle.

Son père se tourna vers elle, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui avait tué sa cousine? Quel secret cachait-elle?

"_ Comment le sais-tu?" lui demanda Esposito.

"_ Il y a quelques temps, Lindsay m'a parlé de cette enquête qu'elle menait pour savoir qui s'en prenait à ces filles," expliqua-t-elle. "Elle avait peur et savait qu'il pouvait aussi s'en prendre à elle, alors elle m'a laissé un dossier au cas où."

"_ Et où Est-ce dossier?" Questionna Ryan.

"_ Chez moi, dans ma chambre."

"_ Il va falloir nous le donner."

"_ Je le ferais, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose, il vient d'une famille importante et il est protégé."

"_ Personne n'est à l'abri de la justice," lui dit alors son père en serrant son épaule.

"_ Lui si," ajouta la jeune fille.

Les deux inspecteurs continuèrent de parler un peu avec l'adolescente avant de la laisser se préparer. Elle devait quitter l'hôpital et ils ne voulaient pas la retarder. De plus, plus tôt elle rentrerait chez elle, plus tôt elle pourrait leur donner ce fameux dossier et plus tôt ils pourraient arrêter le coupable.

En venant ici, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir avancer autant dans leur affaire. Ils avaient une chance incroyable, mais si ce que disait la jeune fille était vrai, alors ils allaient devoir faire attention, très attention. Si cet homme était si important que ça, alors ils allaient devoir la jouer tranquille. Ils arrêteraient le coupable et l'enverraient en prison, ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour rendre justice à Lindsay Carter.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la chambre de Beckett mais ne rentrèrent pas, déjà bien assez embarrassé d'être les témoins d'une scène telle que celle qu'ils pouvaient voir.

Beckett était dans son lit, tenant dans ses bras une Alexis heureuse comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, et toutes les deux étroitement serrées dans les bras de Castle. Un portrait de famille magnifique.

**- o -**

Castle s'écarta lentement des bras de Kate et d'Alexis avant de se tourner vers la porte où il vit ses deux collègues. Il leur sourit et les deux hommes entrèrent enfin dans la pièce, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter et cela apporta un nouveau sourire sur le visage de l'écrivain qui, pour la première fois depuis des jours, était totalement heureux. Il avait avec lui sa fille, sa merveilleuse Alexis et Kate Beckett, la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis de si longues années. La seule chose qui apportait encore une ombre au tableau n'était autre que cette maladie qui pouvait réduire à néant ses chances de former une famille avec la jeune détective. Il continuait de prier, d'espérer qu'elle guérisse et qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble.

Esposito prit place sur une chaise à coté du lit tandis que Ryan restait debout derrière son collègue. Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils attendaient juste de savoir quoi dire. Alors Alexis prit la parole, voyant à quel point les deux hommes étaient mal à l'aise.

"_ Alors, vous êtes ici pour rendre visite à Kate?" S'enquit-elle.

"_ Oui, et non," répondit vaguement Ryan.

"_ Je ne comprends pas trop là, c'est oui ou c'est non?"

"_ Nous sommes venu voir Lena Carter," fini par avouer Esposito.

"_ Lena? Pourquoi? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal?" S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

"_ Sa cousine est morte," lâcha son père.

"_ Lindsay? Comment? Quand? Que c'est-il passé?"

Alexis était secouée par la nouvelle, elle connaissait bien Lindsay, elles étaient même amies alors d'apprendre sa mort comme ça, c'était difficile. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes mais une trouva quand même le chemin de sa joue et fini sa course sur sa main. Son père vint lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et la serra mais la jeune fille se dégagea.

"_ C'est à cause de l'enquête qu'elle menait c'est ça? C'est lui qui l'a tué?" demanda-t-elle alors.

"_ Qui ça lui?" Questionna Beckett qui jusque là avait gardé le silence.

"_ Le fils du procureur Samuelson, je suis certaine que c'est lui."

"_ Comment peux-tu en être si sure?" lui demanda son père.

"_ Il était venu la voir une fois, soi-disant pour parler, mais en faite il était venu pour la menacer et pour qu'elle arrête de poser des questions. Mais Lindsay à continué et maintenant elle est morte. Ça ne peut être que lui, c'était le seul que ces questions dérangeait."

"_ Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé?" S'enquit Esposito en notant le tout dans un carnet.

"_ C'Était il y a un mois alors qu'on était sortit en ville avec Lena," admit la jeune fille en évitant le regard de son père.

"_ Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?" demanda Castle en s'approchant de sa fille.

"_ J'avais promis à Lindsay de garder le secret, je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, et puis Samuelson nous a menacé, il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de nous comme des autres si jamais on disait quoi que ce soit."

"_ Mais je t'aurais protégé, tu le sais ça, je n'aurais jamais laissé ce type te faire su mal."

"_ Je sais papa, je suis désolée," sanglota Alexis en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

Castle serra sa fille contre lui, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à sa fille, quelqu'un avait osé menacer son petit ange, l'amour de sa vie. S'il avait été présent ce jour-là, il aurait certainement fait une bêtise, mais personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Alexis, personne, et pas même le fils d'un procureur.

L'écrivain tourna la tête vers les deux inspecteurs et ces derniers comprirent ce qu'il voulait. Ils quittèrent la chambre en demandant à la jeune fille de passer au commissariat quand elle serait calmée afin de faire une déposition. Elle accepta et enfouis une fois de plus sa tête contre le torse de son père.

Kate avait gardé le silence jusque là, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, la consoler, lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'ils arrêteraient le fils du procureur et que même son père ne pourrait rien y faire.

Alexis se décala de son père et vit les larmes au bord des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se rapprocha et se lova dans ses bras, laissant Kate l'entourer de ses bras et lui passer une main dans le dos.

"_ Ça va aller ma puce, tout va bien se passer," lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Castle reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et contempla les deux femmes de sa vie. Il était fier d'avoir rencontré Kate Beckett, elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait, celle qui le comprenait et qui l'aimait. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour eux de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, ni de se l'avouer. Mais à présent que c'était fait, il ne la laisserait pas partir, il ne la laisserait pas mourir, il avait bien trop besoin d'elle, tout comme Alexis. La jeune fille était plus proche de Kate que de ses autres conquêtes, les deux femmes s'appréciaient, se respectaient, se comprenaient. Il avait tout pour être heureux et il ferait tout pour que ça dure.

**- o -**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Martha arriva à l'hôpital après avoir reçu l'appel de sa petite fille. Elle savait pour la meilleure amie d'Alexis mais ne se doutait pas pour Kate, la seule chose qu'elle savait était que la jeune femme avait prit un congé et que cela avait mis son fils dans un état de dépression. Elle n'en savait pas plus et ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait découvrir en arrivant.

L'actrice entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigera directement vers l'accueil.

"_ Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Martha Rodgers et je viens pour voir la jeune Lena Carter," annonça-t-elle.

"_ Un instant je vous pris," lui dit l'infirmière en fouillant dans ses papiers. "Ah, voilà, la jeune Lena Carter a quitté l'hôpital il y a une heure, je suis désolée."

"_ Oh, mais ma petite fille m'a appelé pour que je vienne, Alexis Castle," dit alors Martha qui ne comprenait plus trop pourquoi elle était là.

"_ Alexis? Elle est en ce moment dans la chambre de Mlle Beckett, la numéro 105," lui dit l'infirmière.

Martha était sous le choc de l'annonce de l'infirmière. Pourquoi Kate avait-elle une chambre ici? Était-elle malade? Mais qu'avait-elle? Et pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il rien dit?

Elle remercia la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, sentant les battements de son cœur se faire de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Elle aimait beaucoup Kate, elle était un peu comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, une femme forte et indépendante. Elle savait à quel point son fils aimait la jeune femme et elle savait qu'il serait anéanti d'apprendre pour sa maladie.

Une fois devant la chambre, Martha hésita à entrer puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa et attendit qu'on lui donne le droit d'entrer. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et avança dans la pièce pour se stopper devant la scène dont elle était témoin. Sa petite fille, Alexis, était tranquillement installée dans le lit avec Kate, son fils, Rick, dans un fauteuil et tenant la main de la jeune femme qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux.

"_ Bonjour Martha," salua Kate avec un petit sourire.

"_ Bonjour Kate," répondit Martha en avançant un peu plus dans la chambre.

"_ Bonjour mère, content que tu sois enfin là," lui dit Castle en se levant et en lui proposant le fauteuil.

Martha le remercia et s'installa, attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"_ Martha," commença Beckett, "je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais, je suis malade, j'ai un cancer."

"_ Oh mon Dieu," souffla la vielle femme en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

"_ Pour le moment je suis un traitement et j'espère que ça ira, mais en attendant je ne peux pas travailler."

"_ Mère," continua Castle, "si Alexis t'a demandé de venir c'est pour rester avec Kate pendant que nous allons au commissariat pour faire une déposition."

"_ Une déposition?" S'inquiéta-t-elle. "Mais pourquoi?"

"_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard grand-mère," intervint Alexis en voyant que son père ne savait pas trop comment répondre. "Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, tu veux bien rester avec Kate alors? J'ai pas envi qu'elle reste seule."

"_ Dis plutôt que ton père ne veut pas que je reste seule," contra Beckett avec le sourire en regardant son écrivain.

"_ Euh… oui, enfin il faut qu'on y aille mais on revient vite," dit alors Alexis en embrassant Kate avant de se lever.

La jeune fille s'approcha de sa grand-mère et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir de la chambre. Castle se pencha vers sa mère, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'avança vers Kate. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui posa une main sur la joue puis vint l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, fermant les yeux de bonheur. Kate posa sa main sur celle de Castle et l'autre sur sa joue à lui pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Un raclement de gorge leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils se séparèrent avant que Castle ne prenne sa veste et ne suive sa fille dans le couloir.

Il ne resta plus dans la chambre que Kate et Martha qui attendait d'en savoir plus. Kate ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Martha, au contraire, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment parler à la mère de Castle. C'était une idée d'Alexis qu'elle vienne lui tenir compagnie, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ça soulageait plus Castle que sa fille.

Martha gigotait un peu dans son fauteuil, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole.

"_ Comment allez-vous vraiment Kate?" Demanda-t-elle. "Et ne me dite pas très bien car je vois que vous n'allez pas aussi bien que vous voulez le faire croire à mon fils."

"_ Je… j'ai peur," fini par admettre Beckett. "J'ai peur que le traitement ne fonctionne pas, que la maladie prenne le dessus et que…"

"_ Ne parlez pas comme ça," la coupa gentiment Martha en lui posant une main sur le bras. "La peur est un sentiment normal dans votre situation mais il faut rester positive. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes là avec vous et pour vous."

"_ Merci Martha et… je suis désolée d'avoir fait souffrir votre fils, je ne le voulais pas mais…"

"_ Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il vous voit faible et malade, je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous en veut pas. Il était triste et désespéré, mais maintenant il va mieux, je peux le voir à la façon dont il vous regarde."

"_ J'avais si peur qu'il me voit ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre je voulais juste le protéger."

"_ Mais il vous aime et il serait prêt à tout pour vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de vivre ça, ça ne l'est pour personne mais il ne faut pas vous couper du monde, ça ne pourrait que vous rendre plus faible."

Les deux femmes parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, de la maladie, de leur vie, de ce que ferait Kate lorsqu'elle quitterait l'hôpital et Martha lui proposa de venir s'installer au loft avec Castle, Alexis et elle. La jeune femme refusa mais devant l'insistance de l'ancienne actrice elle fini par accepter. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, qu'elle aurait besoin de soutien et que les prochains mois seraient difficiles. Elle aurait besoin de repos et d'aide car le traitement la fatiguerait beaucoup. Lanie serait là pour elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas toujours être présente et Kate avait besoin de quelqu'un à plein temps. Martha se proposa de devenir son infirmière personnelle.

Kate n'était pas très à l'aide avec cette idée, mais elle était flattée de voir que Martha tenait tant à l'aider, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire aider. Elle était malade, elle allait suivre un traitement lourd et aurait besoin d'aide. Il n'y avait qu'elle puisse faire pour changer ça alors autant laisser les choses se faire.

Castle et Alexis revinrent trois heurs plus tard et Kate s'était finalement endormit, laissant Martha lire tranquillement en attendant le retour de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Martha leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et se leva en les entrainant dans le couloir.

"_ J'ai proposé à Kate de venir à la maison lorsqu'elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital," leur dit-elle. "J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas."

"_ Pas du tout au contraire c'est une bonne idée," approuva Alexis.

"_ Et toi Richard, qu'en penses-tu?" S'enquit-elle.

"_ Je… c'est une bonne idée mais, je suis surpris que Kate ait dit oui."

"_ Je ne lui ais pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle a besoin de soutien et de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Les prochains mois ne vont pas être facile et être seule ne l'aidera surement pas."

"_ Tu as raison, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien," répondit Castle en observant la jeune femme endormit dans la chambre. "Vous pouvez rentrer à la maison, je vais rester encore un peu," dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère et sa fille.

"_ Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même," lui souffla sa fille ne l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il embrassa sa mère aussi et les deux femmes partirent, le laissant seul devant la chambre de la détective. L'idée de sa mère était bonne, mais il était encore surprit que Kate ait dit oui si facilement, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Mais la maladie l'avait changé, c'était surement ça.

L'écrivain revint dans la chambre et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil tout en prenant la main de Beckett dans la sienne. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était malade, il avait besoin de la sentir, de se rassurer, de se dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'allait pas mourir.

Il avait si peur de la perdre, si pur de la voir disparaitre de sa vie. Il tenait tant à elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans elle, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne survivrait pas sans elle, elle était indispensable au bon déroulement de sa vie.

Castle ne se rendit pas compte que le temps avait passé et il fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, la main de Kate dans la sienne. Plus tard dans la nuit, Jennie passa pendant sa ronde et lui installa une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de le faire partir, pas après avoir vu comment avait réagit Kate lorsqu'il était partit la veille. Ces deux là avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui allait les séparer, même pour une nuit.

La jeune femme quitta la chambre avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voyait des choses dans son travail, mais elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant que Richard Castle et Kate Beckett.

**- o -**

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Ryan et Esposito se rendirent chez le procureur Samuelson pour arrêter son fils, Brendan. Après la déposition d'Alexis, ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient fini par trouver une connexion entre le jeune homme et les victimes de viols. Ils avaient aussi obtenu d'une des victimes un témoignage suffisant pour envoyer le jeune homme en prison pour longtemps, fils de procureur ou pas.

Finalement, l'affaire fut résolue rapidement et Montgomery leur autorisa une journée de repos pour rendre visite à Beckett. Il aurait bien voulu se rendre lui-même à l'hôpital, voir comment se portait sa subordonnée, mais il avait beaucoup trop de travail et ne pouvait pas tout laisser comme ça. Elle était entre de bonnes mains, il le savait et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait fini par avouer à ses collègues pour sa maladie, ainsi qu'à Castle. En repensant à l'écrivain, Roy sentit une pointe de tristesse passer dans son cœur. Il avait eu mal de le voir si triste, jour après jour, ne sachant pas pourquoi Beckett ne voulait plus le voir. Il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit faible et la comprenait parfaitement. Il était comme elle, comme tous les flics qu'il connaissait.

Kate Beckett était l'un des meilleurs flics avec qui il avait eu l'honneur de travailler. Il se souvenait encore de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt, pleine de bonne volonté, acharnée dans sa tache, brisée par la mort brutale et tragique de sa mère. Il l'avait aidé comme il avait pu, la prenant sous son aile, l'aidant de son mieux. Kate était une femme extraordinaire.

A présent, elle était malade, luttant pour sa vie contre un ennemi invisible et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais elle venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait pas, elle était comme une fille pour lui, une fille qu'il voulait protéger des malheurs de la vie. Mais là il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être présent pour elle, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Roy Montgomery se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de son bureau et prit sa veste qu'il enfila rapidement. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de rapports à lire et à signer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire, il avait quelqu'un à voir.

Il sortit de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il s'engouffra rapidement avant de rejoindre le parking et de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il se fichait de ce que pourraient lui dire ses supérieurs sur son absence, il se fichait du retard qu'il allait prendre dans son travail, il se fichait des heures qu'il passerait pour rattraper tout ça. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui actuellement était de voir Beckett et de se rassurer.

Il roula plusieurs minutes, pestant contre la lenteur des autres automobilistes avant d'enfin arriver à l'hôpital. Il trouva vite une place et entra dans le bâtiment et se rendit à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre de Kate. L'infirmière lui sourit en lui répondant et il marcha ensuite dans le couloir. Il trouva la chambre et n'hésita même pas avant d'entrer pour trouver Beckett assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre. Son cœur se serra en la voyant si fragile, si pale, si mince. Elle n'était pas malade depuis longtemps mais les effets des médicaments se voyaient déjà.

Il fit un pas de plus dans la chambre mais Kate ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence.

"_ Beckett?" Appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme se retourna alors et révéla un visage baignait de larmes, Cette vision lui fit si mal au cœur qu'il eut du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Il la regarda se lever difficilement et se mettre debout en se tenant à la chaise. Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, Roy s'avança pour l'aider et Kate se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse si jamais il la lâchait.

"_ Roy," pleura Beckett en se serrant contre lui.

"_ Ça va aller Kate," lui murmura-t-il en lui passant une main dans le dos. "Tout va bien aller."

"_ Merci d'être là," souffla-t-elle enfin en se dégageant de ses bras.

Montgomery aida la jeune femme à se réinstaller sur sa chaise et tira la seconde pour se mettre à coté d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes ce ne fut que le silence, on pouvait entendre les bruits de pas et les voix dans le couloir. Les deux occupants de la chambre se contentaient juste de fixer l'extérieur. Puis finalement Kate rompit ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd.

"_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour revenir travailler."

"_ Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour ça, vous avez besoin de pensez à vous," lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

"_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que… peut-être que je ne guérirais jamais."

"_ Je refuse de vous entendre dire ça, je refuse de vous voir baisser les bras. Il faut garder espoir Kate."

"_ J'ai si peur que ce soit la fin," souffla-t-elle.

"_ Si vous baissez les bras maintenant, alors oui ce sera la fin," admit-il, "mais ce n'est pas la Kate que je connais qui dit ça. Vous êtes forte et je sais qu'au fond de vous vous avez envi de vous battre, de vivre, mais vous avez peur. N'importe qui dans votre situation aurait peur, c'est normal d'avoir peur."

Kate garda le silence sans jamais quitter Montgomery des yeux.

"_ J'ai confiance ne vous Kate, je sais que vous vaincrez cette maladie et que vous reviendrez parmi nous, qu'importe le temps qu'il vous faudra. Vous ne serez pas seule, je serais là pour vous, tout comme Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et … Castle. On ne vous laissera pas tomber."

"_ Je sais."

"_ Alors gardez confiance en vous."

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et tournèrent la tête pour voir Castle arriver avec deux tasses de café fumantes. Il les posa sur la table de nuit avant de s'approcher.

Montgomery remarqua le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, tout comme sur celui de l'écrivain. Il sourit lui-même en comprenant qu'enfin ils s'étaient avoués. Il était heureux pour eux, c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à la jeune femme, ça l'aiderait à se battre au moins.

Castle salua Montgomery avant de s'avancer vers Kate et de se pencher vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme sourit un peu plus tout en se levant et se serra dans les bras de son écrivain sans gène. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, elle avait besoin de la chaleur de son corps pour lui rappeler qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait jamais partir. Le fait que son patron soit là et qu'il puisse les voir ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Sa vie risquait de se finir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé alors elle voulait profiter de chaque instant avec Castle.

Roy se leva et, silencieusement, il quitta la chambre pour laisser à ses deux amis un peu d'intimité. Ils avaient besoin de temps à eux deux et il ne voulait pas être le perturbateur. En quittant l'hôpital, il se dit que peut-être les choses ne seraient pas faciles, que peut-être Beckett ne guérirait pas, mais elle ne serait pas seule. Jusqu'à la fin elle aurait quelqu'un avec elle pour prendre soin d'elle et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Montgomery retourna au commissariat avec en tête l'image de Kate Beckett et Ruchard Castle heureux comme il ne les avait jamais vu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. Go home

Salut à tous. Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard dans les postes de mes chapitres et mon excuse est que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic Mentalist et que j'y passe tellement de temps que j'en ai un peu oublié celle-ci. En plus, j'avais du mal à l'écrire et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

De plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de souci dernièrement, voiture en panne, frai imprévus et ma mère qui est de nouveau très malade. Elle est paralysée d'une jambe et je ne peux même pas aller la voir, manque d'argent. Enfin, pas évident d'écrire quand on a l'esprit ailleurs.

Donc voilà. Je voulais également remercier ceux qui me laissent des coms, peu nombreux mais bon, ma fic n'est pas facile à lire et je comprends qu'on ne me commente pas beaucoup. Je ne commente moi-même plus beaucoup en ce moment, je n'ai plus internet comme avant, du coup je l'utilise le moins possible pour économiser, ce n'est pas illimité en Irlande.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre. J'en ai deux d'avances et je peux déjà vous dire que la fin approche.

Bonne lecture, et s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre ais.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Go home<strong>

* * *

><p>Beckett ne disait rien, savourant juste le fait de se trouver dans les bras de Castle, étroitement enlacés. Elle aimait cette sensation, celle de bien-être, de douceur, de chaleur, de bonheur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir ressentir tout ça et à présent elle le pouvait et elle ne s'en priverait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore si son traitement fonctionnerait, elle ne savait pas si elle guérirait, mais une chose était certaine, elle profiterait de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, car ça pourrait bien être le cas.<p>

La jeune femme se dégagea lentement des bras de son écrivain pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait y voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais aussi la peur, et le désespoir. Elle n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle pensait y trouver quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé, à savoir, de la pitié. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait pitié d'elle, de son état, mais il n'en était rien et elle se réinstalla correctement, sa tête contre son torse. Cet homme était unique et il était à elle. Jamais elle ne le laisserait partir, jamais elle ne le laisserait s'éloigner d'elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait en vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Castle s'éclaircie la gorge et se pencha vers Beckett, lui murmurant tendrement à l'oreille.

"_ Je ne vais pas m'enfuir si c'est-ce qui te fait peur. Je ne te laisserais pas seule, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi."

La jeune femme sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Elle s'y attarda un peu, savourant leur douceur et leur chaleur, tout comme ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu s'en passer toutes ces années? Comment avait-elle pu se priver de ce bonheur qu'était d'être dans les bras de Castle? Elle se le demandait encore mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne s'en priverait plus.

Un coup à la porte leur fit tourner la tête et ils virent Jennie entrer timidement, de peur de les déranger.

"_ Excusez-moi, je viens juste vous apporter les papiers de sortie afin que vous puissiez les signer," leur dit-elle.

"_ Je croyais que je ne sortais que demain?" Questionna Beckett.

"_ C'est vrai, mais j'ai discuté avec votre médecin et il pense comme moi qu'il serait mieux que vous passiez plus de temps en famille qu'ici. Votre traitement peut se prendre chez vous et il vous suffira de revenir une fois par semaine pour voir l'évolution de votre état."

"_ C'est super ça," s'exclama Castle et se tournant vers Beckett. "Signe donc les papiers pendant que je rassemble tes affaires et nous pourrons partir."

"_ Je peux très bien le faire moi-même," lui dit-elle tout en signant les formulaires. Mais voyant qu'il en avait envi, elle lui accorda ce droit d'un hochement de tête.

Jennie les regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était heureuse pour eux, ils s'étaient retrouvés et cela ne pouvait que faire du bien à sa jeune patiente. Elle savait, par expérience, que ce genre de maladie pouvait avoir un effet catastrophique sur l'esprit des patients et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un ne pouvait que l'aider.

Lorsque Beckett lui tendit les formulaires, elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de quitter la chambre, laissant le couple de nouveau seul. Castle finissait juste de fermer le sac de sa collègue et amie alors que celle-ci enfilait sa veste. Il posa le sac sur le sol et l'aida dans sa tache, en vrai gentleman qu'il était avant de reprendre le sac et de lui entourer la taille dans un geste protecteur. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec ses autres petites amies, mais Beckett était différente, c'était la femme de sa vie, il le savait.

Rick lui en avait voulu de le rejeter, il avait tant souffert pendant ces quelques jours, mais à présent il savait pourquoi et il la comprenait. Il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, non. C'était à lui qu'il en voulait, à lui de ne pas avoir su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, s'il s'en était rendu compte, mais il n'avait pas su quoi. Et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Alexis le savait, depuis le début elle le savait mais ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait pu lui en vouloir de lui avoir mentit par omission, mais il savait ce que c'était que de donner sa parole à quelqu'un, il savait l'importance que cela avait. Il connaissait l'importance de Kate dans la vie de l'adolescente et se rendait juste compte de la souffrance qu'avait du ressentir sa fille, en silence, seule. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle alors qu'elle était elle-même bien triste pour sa meilleure amie. Il était fier d'avoir une fille aussi forte et sur qui on pouvait compter. Il était le plus heureux des pères, mais aussi le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait la meilleure fille qu'on puisse rêver avoir et la plus merveilleuse femme du monde se tenait contre lui, lui entourant la taille. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus alors qu'il avait déjà tout?

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et il su ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir, que ce serait bien trop demander. Et pourtant, c'était d'une importance capitale pour lui, pour Alexis, Martha et surtout Kate. La seule chose qu'il voulait de plus était la certitude que la jeune femme n'allait pas mourir, qu'elle avait survivre à la maladie et finir sa vie vielle et heureuse avec lui. Que n'aurait-il pas donne pour se réveiller un matin avec une Kate Beckett couverte de rides, les cheveux gris et les dents en moins, sagement posées sur la table de nuit, dans un verre. Certes cette image ne lui rendait pas justice, mais c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne pu masquer son rire lorsqu'il sortit de sa bouche et Beckett releva un regard surprit vers lui.

"_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"_ Oh… euh… rien," bégaya-t-il en réponse.

"_ Ne mens pas, tu peux me le dire," insista-t-elle.

"_ Je, euh… je t'imaginais avec des rides, des cheveux gris et plus de dents," répondit-il finalement en regardant devant lui pour ne pas voir le visage surprit de la jeune femme.

"_ Et pourquoi donc m'imagine-tu ainsi?"

"_ J'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller en te voyant comme ça."

"_ Tu trouve ça sexy?" Ricana-t-elle.

"_ Non, mais cela voudrait dire que tu as survécu et que nous sommes toujours ensemble après des années."

Sa réponse sincère lui réchauffa le cœur autant qu'il le lui glaça. Des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux et elle se dégagea de lui. La peine avait envahie son cœur, lui laissant un gout amer dans la bouche. Il avait encore l'espoir qu'elle s'en sortirait alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Il croyait encore que tout s'arrangerait alors qu'elle savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se battrait contre la maladie, qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour s'en sortir, mais elle savait que ça ne dépendait pas que d'elle. Même si son esprit voulait se battre, voulait gagner, si son corps en avait décidé autrement elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas que Castle se mette en tête qu'elle irait bien et qu'ils finiraient leur vieux jours ensemble, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions, la vie n'était si tendre avec elle, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui, même si elle le voulait de tout son cœur.

La main de Rick se posa sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner, mais elle garda la tête basse, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Il posa son index et son pouce sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête, ce qu'elle fit mais se refusa à rencontrer son regard. Mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et bien vite ses yeux verts tombèrent sur ceux si bleus et si beau de l'écrivain.

"_ Rick…" souffla-t-elle.

"_ Tu vas guérir Kate, tu vas te battre et je le ferais avec toi," lui certifia-t-il.

"_ Je vais me battre mais… je ne pense pas pouvoir gagner cette guerre Rick," dit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes remplaçaient celles que son ami venait de faire disparaitre du pouce.

"_ Je t'interdit de dire ça," s'emporta-t-il, "je t'interdit de penser que tu vas mourir, tu vas vivre, tu le feras et tu vieilliras avec moi," assura-t-il. "Je ne veux pas penser que tu vas mourir, je ne veux pas penser à ce que tu me quitte, je ne veux pas devoir te mettre en terre."

"_ Alors tu devrais me quitter maintenant avant de trop t'attacher à moi," lui annonça-t-elle avec un regard sérieux, bien que son cœur lui crie de ne pas le faire.

Rick se figea à ses paroles, les yeux larmoyant, la bouche ouverte de laquelle aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle baisse déjà les bras, qu'elle le rejette de nouveau alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois, ce serait trop dure pour lui. Il voulait l'aider, il voulait être là pour elle à chaque instant de sa maladie, de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la laisser penser que ça ne servait à rien de se battre, qu'elle allait mourir car il ne le voulait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, il allait l'obliger à se battre pour la vie et pour son bonheur. Que de ça dépendait son propre bonheur, sans elle il n'était plus rien. Oh, bien sur il aurait toujours sa mère et sa fille, les deux autres femmes de sa vie, mais il avait aussi besoin de Kate.

Castle se rapprocha de Beckett, lui posa une main sur l'épaule mais la jeune femme le repoussa, encore. Il souffla de frustration, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle mais il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle était perdue, ça pouvait se voir sur son visage et son attitude. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la pire des choses était en train de lui arriver et il savait à quel point elle aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout, spécialement sur sa vie et son corps. Mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait le contrôle sur rien du tout et elle avait peur. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il se trouvait à sa place.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, au risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure, il attrapa les deux épaules de la jeune femme et la fit pivoter vers lui afin de lui faire face. Il pu voir les larmes sur ses joues, la peur dans es yeux, la souffrance, la honte, le regret. Alors les mots s'envolèrent loin dans son esprit, remplaçaient par des gestes. Il serra Kate dans ses bras, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il avait, toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il savait que le chemin serait long avant sa totale guérison mais il savait qu'il devrait être fort, pour eux deux.

Kate mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain, venant enfouir son visage contre son torse, laissant la peur se cacher l'espace d'un instant et la force de Rick l'envahir. Elle en avait besoin, aujourd'hui plus encore et elle devait accepter l'aide qu'il lui offrait sans conditions.

Rick sentit Kate trembler dans ses bras et il se dégagea d'elle, ôta sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules, la refermant jusqu'en haut, histoire qu'elle n'attrape pas un rhume en plus.

"_ Rentrons," lui dit-il.

Et Kate le suivit sans un mot, le remerciant intérieurement de son dévouement, de ne pas lui en vouloir, d'être compréhensif et de l'aimer, malgré sa maladie.

**- o -**

La fin de soirée se passa étrangement bien pour Castle, sa famille et Kate, bein que cette dernière se soit un peu sentit mal à l'aise au début. Mais très vite, Alexis avait fait en sorte de l'aider et finalement, ils passèrent tous un agréable moment. L'adolescente se coucha tôt ce soir-là, elle devait aller au lycée le lendemain et ne voulait pas être trop fatiguée. Elle embrassa son père, sa grand-mère et vint prendre Kate dans ses bras, étreinte que lui rendit la jeune femme avec joie. Puis, elle disparue dans l'escalier, rapidement suivit par Martha prétextant une répétition importante le lendemain. Castle et Beckett la regardèrent monter l'escalier à son tour. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien comprit qu'elle voulait leur laisser du temps tous les deux, seuls. Ils en furent ravis, bien que Kate soit encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle avait passé sa nuit dans les bras de Castle, elle s'était sentit bien, à l'abri de tout, en sécurité. Elle savait que c'était un peu fou tout ça, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux seuls, assis sur le canapé du salon, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était perdue. Castle sentit le malaise de son amie et l'enlaça tendrement pour la rapprocher de lui. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, ne voulant pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

Beckett ferma les yeux et savoura la tendresse et la prévenance de Castle. Elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie un homme qui soit autant à l'écoute que lui, si patient, n'exigeant rien, ne forçant pas, la laissant aller à son rythme. Jamais elle ne retrouverait un homme comme lui et de toute façon elle n'en voulait pas un autre, c'était lui qu'elle voulait.

L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia sa maladie, elle oublia son traitement, elle oublia son futur incertain et profita de l'étreinte si gentiment offerte. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore elle pourrait en profiter et elle ne voulait perdre aucun de ces instant avec Rick, aussi court soient-ils.

Les minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, restant seulement là, silencieux. La lumière était baissée et la musique douce se rependait dans la pièce, instaurant une ambiance tamisée. Le silence était relaxant, apaisant et Kate reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Castle, profitant de son confort. Elle fini par fermer les yeux et peu à peu, sombra dans le sommeil.

Rick sentit la jeune femme s'alourdir et il entendit sa respiration douce et régulier, elle dormait. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle avait trop besoin de sommeil, il se dégagea doucement, passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il se redressa et la tête de Kate roula contre son torse, ses mains attrapant les bords de son col et les serrant fermement. Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta lentement, sans gestes brusques. Une fois à l'étage, il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis gentiment préparée par sa mère et sa fille. Il poussa la porte du pied et entra dans la pièce, marchant directement vers le lit où il déposa la belle endormie. Il lui retira ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes et enfin il arriva à sa chemise. Il hésita un peu mais doucement, tendrement, il défit un à un les boutons avant de faire glisser le tissu de ses épaules. Il ouvrit le coté gauche du lit, Kate se trouvant à droite, et délicatement, la fit glisser sous les couvertures. Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. Il devait lui ôter son pantalon, elle ne pourrait pas dormir confortablement avec un jean, il le savait. Mais là c'était bien trop intime, il ne se sentait pas la force de l'enlever, bien qu'il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa les doigts sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit, puis le bouton du jean et enfin il fit glisser la braguette vers le bas. Il sentait son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faire haletante. Il avait tant voulu pouvoir un jour déshabiller Kate Beckett, mais il aurait voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, pas comme ça, c'était comme s'il envahissait son intimité.

Kate bougea dans son sommeil, ouvrant doucement les yeux et Castle sentit sa dernière heure arriver. La jeune femme le regarda, confuse, s'apercevant qu'il venait de la délester de ses vêtements. Mais au lieu de s'en sentir gênée ou en colère, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

"_ Merci," souffla-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

"_ C'était avec plaisir," lui répondit-il, peu certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Mais un sourire moqueur sur le visage de la jeune femme lui confirma qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement rendormit. Il remonta la couverture plus haut sur son corps, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape froid, comme plus tôt dans la journée, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il quitta ensuite la chambre et la laissa dormir.

Dans le couloir, il croisa sa mère qui le fixait avec un sourire tendre. Il le lui rendit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

"_ Elle est bien installée?" lui demanda Martha en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"_ Oui, ça va, mais elle doute encore un peu, elle à peur de ne pas survivre," lui confia-t-il.

"_ C'est normal Richard, elle a peur, elle est perturbée et je peux la comprendre."

"_ Mais… comment faire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne va pas mourir? Comment lui faire comprendre que si elle baisse les bras maintenant elle ne s'en sortir jamais? J'ai peur."

"_ Tu as peur alors que tu es en parfaite santé, imagine la sienne? Imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant, elle est terrifiée, bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Kate à l'habitude de tout contrôler et là, ce qu'elle vit lui retire cette chance. Elle ne contrôle plus rien, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de subir."

Castle enregistra les mots de sa mère. Elle avait raison, Kate avait peur, alors sa peur à lui ne voulait rien dire. S'il voulait que Kate se batte, il fallait avant tout qu'il dépasse sa propre peur. Martha déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller se coucher, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

L'écrivain rejoignit sa chambre, se prépara et se coucha. Il avait des choses à faire demain, il avait une personne à aider et pour ça il fallait qu'il soit en forme, en grande forme. Car il ne serait pas facile de convaincre Kate Beckett.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	11. Happy family

Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps, croyez bien que je m'en veux. Mais voilà, il y a quelques temps j'ai appris que la mère d'une très bonne amie à moi est morte du cancer du sein, et j'avais un peu mis cette fic de coté, ne trouvant plus l'inspiration ni l'envi de l'écrire. Je trouvais ça bien trop difficile, en plus je n'ais même pas pu la revoir avant qu'elle ne parte, elle était si gentille.

Mais je me décide enfin à la reprendre, en espérant que vous serez toujours là après tout ce temps.

Alors je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires et je vous promets de ne plus être aussi longue à l'avenir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy family<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours s'étaient changés en semaines et Kate vivait toujours avec Castle et sa famille. Une certaine routine s'était installée, chacun avait trouvé ses marques. Kate continuait de se rendre à l'hôpital plusieurs fois par semaine afin de suivre son traitement et de connaitre l'évolution de sa maladie. Elle avait toujours peu d'espoir de s'en sortir mais ne le montrait pas, pour Castle. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à se faire à sa maladie mais qu'il faisait tout son possible pour lui montrer que les bons cotés. Chaque jour, il lui préparait le petit déjeuner qu'il lui montait dans sa chambre sur un plateau. Elle lui avait pourtant répété qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se lever et de le prendre avec Martha et Alexis, mais cela lui tenait à cœur, alors elle le laissait faire. Elle trouvait même ça plaisant.<p>

Mais un matin, alors qu'elle se coiffait dans la salle de bain, elle eut une mauvaise surprise. Dans sa brosse elle trouva une mèche de cheveux. Elle cru d'abord que ce n'était rien, il était normal de perdre des cheveux en se coiffant. Mais en passant une seconde fois la brosse dans sa longue chevelure, elle en trouva encore, et encore à chaque passage, si bien qu'elle laissa tomber la brosse au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se laissa tomber devant le lavabo et ramena ses jambes contre elle, y posant sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un écrivain inquiet qui se précipita sur elle, se mettant à genoux en face d'elle et la forçant à relever les yeux vers lui.

"_ Kate, que se passe-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

"_ Mes… mes cheveux," pleura-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Castle ramassa la brosse et ne pu que constater que les beaux cheveux de sa collègue s'y trouvaient en grande quantité. Il releva les yeux vers elle et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

"_ Ce n'est rien Kate, ils repousseront," tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui frottant le dos, évitant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour la consoler. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il savait que le pire allait arriver, mais il ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant la vie serait beaucoup moins facile pour eux, que la maladie de Beckett allait peu à peu leur bouffer les nerfs. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre, il voulait et devait être fort pour elle. Sinon, elle sombrerait encore plus dans la dépression.

Il l'accompagnait à chaque fois chez le médecin et il avait parlait avec la doctoresse qui lui avait expliqué les différentes étapes qu'ils auraient à surmonter. Il savait que Kate rejetterait tout, sa maladie, le traitement, et qu'elle deviendrait invivable. Mais il serait là pour elle, à chaque instant.

Petit à petit, les pleurs de la jeune femme se calmèrent et elle se laissa aller contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou et huma son odeur, fermant les yeux de bien être. Elle aimait être contre lui, sentir la puissance de son corps contre elle, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce utopie, la maladie progressait lentement mais surement et bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'un corps faible attendant la mort avec impatience.

Se redressant difficilement, son corps plus faible à mesure que passaient les jours, à mesure de l'avancé de la maladie et de sa prise de médicaments, elle se mit debout. Castle ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stable sur ses jambes. Elle leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui avant de se tourner de nouveau face au miroir. Elle scruta son reflet un moment et vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, derrière elle, elle vit Castle qui lui tenait toujours les bras de ses mains puissantes et chaudes.

"_ Je serais toujours là, Kate, que tu ais ou non des cheveux," tenta-t-il avec humour.

Un pauvre sourire fit son chemin sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle posa une main sur celle de Castle, la serrant avec gratitude. Elle reporta son attention sur son reflet, touchant ses cheveux de son autre main.

"_ Je devrais peut-etre penser à m'acheter une perruque tu ne crois pas?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"_ Je… heu…"

"_ Monsieur l'écrivain aurait-il perdu le sens de la parole?" Se moqua-t-elle.

"_ Ma parole va très bien," se défendit-il. "Si tu veux une perruque, je peux t'en trouver une de bonne qualité, qu'importe le prix."

"_ Rick, m'aimeras-tu encore lorsque je serais chauve, si malade que je ne pourrais plus me lever ni t'embrasser?" lui demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, même à travers le miroir.

Castle la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, posa l'index et le pouce sous son menton et la força à lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main tandis que de l'autre il la rapprochait de lui en poussant dans son dos. Une fois qu'elle fut contre lui, dans ses bras, il répondit à sa question, avec toute la sincérité qu'il avait en lui.

"_ Qu'importe que tu ais ou non des cheveux, que tu puisses ou non marcher, et même si je dois t'aider à te laver, quoi que cette partie là me plait bien…"

"_ Castle," souffla la jeune femme, exaspérée.

"_ Oui, enfin, je serais là jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que ta maladie ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

"_ Et si jamais c'est la maladie qui gagne?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

"_ Elle ne gagnera pas. Personne ne peut vaincre la grande Kate Beckett."

"_ Mais si jamais….."

"_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles choses Kate, tu vas t'en sortir, et ensemble nous vaincrons cette maladie, aussi forte soit-elle."

Beckett sourit devant tant de belles paroles, même si elle doutait pouvoir vaincre cette maladie. Mais de voir et d'entendre Castle parler ainsi, avec tant de foi, avec tant de sincérité et de conviction, elle ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par cette illusion. Elle voulait y croire autant que lui, elle voulait envisager de vivre le reste de ses vieux jours avec lui, comme il lui avait suggéré des semaines plus tôt.

"_ Et si tu finissais de te préparer pendant que je vais finir la vaisselle?" proposa l'écrivain.

"_ D'accord," accepta-t-elle.

"_ En ensuite nous irons t'acheter de quoi te faire magnifique et rendre jalouse toutes les femmes de New-York," ajouta-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Kate laissa échapper un rire à ses paroles et fini de s'habiller. Il était vraiment incroyable, attentionné, doux, prévenant. L'homme parfait et elle avait la chance de l'avoir rien que pour elle. Toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir Rick Castle dans leur vie, mais c'était avec elle qu'il avait choisit d'être et elle continuait de se demander pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras. Pourquoi voulait-il vivre avec une femme malade? Pourquoi partageait-il ses nuits dans le lit d'une femme qui ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, à savoir du sexe? Elle n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions mais elle était heureuse d'être la femme qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'elle boutonnait sa chemise, des coups furent frappés à la porte et elle l'invita à entrer, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait encore. Mais ce ne fut pas Castle qui entra, ce fut Alexis, qui avança timidement vers elle, les mains dans le dos, dissimulant quelque chose.

"_ Salut Kate," lança la jeune femme.

"_ Salut Alexis, que me cache-tu là?"

"_ C'est… c'est quelque chose de la part de Lena, elle a pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile, alors voilà."

Alexis tandis les mains devant elle pour révéler un magnifique foulard blanc, avec des bordures brillantes. Kate ne savait pas quoi dire, tant elle était émue par tant d'attention de la part des jeunes filles. Elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même et pourtant c'était elle la malade. Mais Lena était passée par là, elle savait que Kate ne penserait pas qu'elle aurait si vite besoin de cacher sa tête et avait prit l'initiative de lui offrir l'un de ses foulard en attendant qu'elle en trouve un qui lui plaise, ou une perruque.

Kate tandis la main, tremblant un peu, et saisit le foulard. Il était doux au touché et elle sourit à Alexis qui attendait, anxieuse de la réaction de son amie.

"_ Merci Alexis, il est magnifique."

"_ De rien Kate, c'est Lena qui voulait te l'offrir. Elle t'aime bien tu sais et… maintenant qu'elle va mieux et bien… elle voulait t'aider à garder le moral. Elle sait ce que ça fait que de perdre ses cheveux, elle en a tellement souffert au lycée. Et puis ce foulard c'était Lindsey qui le lui avait offert au début de sa maladie."

"_ Oh… Alors je ne peux pas le prendre," dit alors Kate en tendant le foulard à Alexis.

"_ Si si prends le, ça lui fait tellement plaisir de te l'offrir," insista la jeune fille.

Et en disant ses mots, elle aida Kate à placer le foulard sur sa tête, faisant un nœud à l'arrière et laissant dépasser le tissu sur les épaules de Kate. La jeune flic se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et ne pu que constater que le foulard lui allait bien, il était assortit à sa chemise. Elle se tourna vers Alexis et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur, lui murmurant des mots de remerciement.

Et à ce moment-là, elles entendirent des raclements de gorges et se séparèrent pour voir Castle sourire en les voyants. Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent de lui et Castle les prit dans ses bras, heureux de voir enfin le sourire joyeux de Kate. Il s'écarta d'elles et regarda Kate dans les yeux, ses yeux pleurant plus tôt à présent brillant de joie.

"_ Ton foulard te vas très bien Kate," lui souffla-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

"_ Merci," rougit-elle.

"_ Où l'as-tu eu?"

"_ C'est un cadeau de Lena," sourit Alexis.

"_ Vraiment? C'est gentil de sa part."

Kate se cola un peu plus contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Alexis, se sentant de trop, décida de les laisser tranquille. Elle avait accomplis une bonne action, elle avait redonné le sourire à Kate et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment.

"_ Et si on sortait?" proposa Kate en regardant Castle dans les yeux.

"_ Tout ce que tu voudras."

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller se promener dans les rues de la ville, profitant du beau temps.

**- o -**

Castle et Beckett se promenaient la main dans la main, profitant de cette journée rien qu'à eux. Ils étaient allés déjeuner dans un petit restaurant pas loin de central Park, parlant de tout et de rien. Castle expliqua à Beckett ce qu'il envisageaient pour son nouveau roman, une nouvelle histoire, aussi différente que possible de tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à présent. Il voulait faire autre chose que du policier, se concentrer plus sur l'aspect familiale et personnel de ses personnages. Kate s'enjoua de cette idée et lui proposa même de l'aider s'il le voulait, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Après le repas, ils allèrent marcher dans le Park, se tenant toujours la main, refusant de se lâcher. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être eux-mêmes, d'être des étrangers qui vivaient la vie dont eux rêvaient. Se baladant en amoureux, se tenant la main, s'embrassant devant les gens s'en même y penser, juste parce qu'ils en avaient envi. C'était une vie dont Kate avait rêvait pendant si longtemps, une vie qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir, mais pour combien de temps?

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le téléphone de Castle sonna et il eu peur un instant que ce soit le commissariat, bien que depuis quelques temps il ne l'appelait plus aussi souvent depuis que Beckett était malade et ne venait plus travailler. Ils savaient tous que Castle sans Beckett ce n'était pas la même chose. Il s'y rendait de temps en temps, histoire de voir Esposito et Ryan, Lanie quand à elle, venait chez lui pour voir Kate. Ainsi, tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était pour Beckett, l'évolution de sa maladie, comment elle prenait tout ça.

L'écrivain décrocha et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Kate fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son bras, lui montrant ainsi sa présence.

"_ J'arrive tout de suite," dit-il à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Rick?" interrogea la jeune femme.

"_ C'est Lena, elle… elle…"

"_ Non," souffla Kate.

"_ Sa maladie est de retour, elle est à l'hôpital et Alexis va mal, très mal. Je dois y aller, tout de suite."

"_ Vas-y Rick, je rentrerais seule à la maison," lui dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

"_ Non, je ne peux pas te laisser seule," s'opposa-t-il.

"_ Je suis une grande fille Rick, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y."

"_ Tu en es sûre? Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te ramène?"

"_ Je vais profiter encore un peu du beau temps et je rentrerais, toi vas t'occuper de ta fille, elle a besoin de toi."

Rick serra Kate dans ses bras, fort avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de s'éloigner, hélant un taxi. La jeune femme le regarda monter dans le véhicule et lui fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il s'éloigna dans la circulation New-Yorkaise. Puis elle se retourna vers le Park.

C'était toujours comme ça, lorsque les choses allaient bien, il y avait quelque chose pour venir tout gâcher. Et cela tombait encore sur la pauvre Lena, comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert dans sa vie. Elle avait fait deux rechute, avait perdue sa cousine peu de temps auparavant et maintenant elle était de nouveau malade. Le sort s'acharnait sur cette pauvre fille. Kate en voulait au cancer, cette maladie sournoise qui vous laissait espérer que vous alliez vous en sortir, que vous aviez une chance de guérir tout ça pour vous enfoncer un peu plus, vous volant tout vos espoirs. La vie était injuste, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette jeune fille qui en paye le prix? Pourquoi pas elle? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas prendre le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner sur Lena?

Kate avait eu une longue vie, peut-etre pas la plus belle et la plus heureuse, mais elle avait vécu des choses qui avaient fait d'elle cette femme forte que tous connaissaient. Lena était jeune, même pas dans la meilleure partie de sa vie. Elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre, tant de gens à rencontrer, tant de rencontre et de découvertes à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser son père seul, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et ainsi, Kate pensa à son propre père. Elle se souvint du jour où elle lui avait dit pour sa maladie, elle avait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mais Jim avait surmonté sa peine pour sa fille, il s'était montré fort et présent pour elle. Il avait été le père dont elle avait eu besoin lors de la mort de sa mère des années plus tôt.

Tandis qu'elle laissait ses pensées partir vers les meilleurs moments de sa vie, Kate avança dans le parc, le soleil réchauffant sa peau, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de cette sensation de liberté avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle avança un peu plus vers le petit bois devant elle, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se laissa guider par les bruits, fini par trouver en la source et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était impossible. Devant elle, dans un tas de feuilles, se trouvait un petit bébé, surement pas plus âgés de six mois. Elle se pencha, sourit à la petite bouille qui se calma en la voyant et elle le prit dans ses bras.

"_ Hey petit ange, où est ta maman?" demanda-t-elle en recouvrant le bébé de sa veste pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. "Je vais la retrouver, je te le promets."

Et sur ces mots, elle retourna au loft.

**- o -**

Castle arriva au lycée où il trouva une Alexis effondré. Pour la seconde fois en quelques mois, sa fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, incapable de se calmer. Pour la seconde fois en quelques mois, elle avait peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, et tout ça à cause de cette maladie.

L'écrivain prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant fort, lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. Le proviseur les laissa seuls dans son bureau, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

"_ Ça va aller ma chérie," lui dit-il, "elle va se remettre, Lena est forte et elle finira pas vaincre le cancer."

"_ Comment peux-tu le savoir? Ça fait trois fois maintenant, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle va survivre alors qu'elle est à l'hôpital?" S'emporta la jeune fille.

"_ Je ne sais pas mon cœur, mais je pris pour qu'elle aille mieux, je pris pour qu'elle s'en sorte, crois-moi."

Alexis finit par se calmer, se serrant de nouveau dans les bras de son père en s'excusant de ses mots. Castle la rassura et l'emmena avec lui dans le couloir, remercia le proviseur et ensemble, ils rentrèrent au loft. Alexis était fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré et elle avait besoin de repos et de soutien. Il savait que Kate parviendrait mieux que lui à la rassurer, elle savait comment y faire.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Alexis dans les bras de son père. Castle savait que les jours qui arrivaient ne seraient pas facile pour eux, qu'ils devraient se montrer forts, pour Alexis et pour Lena. Il se promit de tout faire pour que sa fille et Lena passent les meilleurs moments de leur vie, qu'elles soient entourées et peut-être qu'avec de la chance, cette fois, Lena se remettrait totalement. Il le fallait, pour Alexis et pour le père de Lena.

En arrivant au loft, Castle eu la surprise d'entendre des pleurs de bébé. Curieux, il avança et ce qu'il vit le laissa cloué sur place de surprise. Sur le canapé, tranquillement installée, Kate tenait dans ses bras une petite fille.

"_ Hey Rick, regard un peu ce petit ange," lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

"_ Qui… qui est-ce bébé?" demanda-t-il en bégayant, ce qui fit sourire Beckett.

"_ Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans le par cet j'ai appelé Lanie. Elle va venir pour l'examiner, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. J'ai aussi demandé aux gars de faire une recherche pour voir s'il ne trouve rien sur un baba disparu."

Alexis avait prit place à coté de Kate et jouait avec les mains de la petites fille qui gazouillait de plaisir. L'adolescente souriait et Castle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Devant lui se tenaient sa fille, la femme qu'il aimait et un petit bébé. Il savait que la fillette ne resterait pas avec eux, qu'ils retrouveraient sa famille. Mais en attendant, il aimait cette image offerte à ses yeux, l'image de la famille qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Il prit place à son tour sur le canapé et, tandis qu'Alexis prenait la petit fille sur ses genoux, Kate se serra dans les bras de son écrivain, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

"_ J'espère qu'on va retrouver sa famille," lui dit-elle. "Personne ne devrait être séparé de ses parents, surtout pas un bébé si jeune."

"_ Je suis certain qu'on va la retrouver et cette petite fille te remerciera un jour pour ce que tu as fait pour elle."

"_ Je l'espère Rick, je l'espère."

Et la petite famille passa le reste de la journée à prendre soin de la petite fille, Orla, d'après le petit bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet, la seule chose qu'il avait pour l'identifier.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. Tears of an Angel

Salut les amis, après une trèèès longue absence, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je vous rassure vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de souci et mes problèmes de santé actuels ne m'ont pas trop donné envie de continuer.

Mais je me décide enfin et vous assure que je vais finir cette fic, pas de doutes à avoir.

Pour ceux qui lisent également mon autre fic, sachez que le chapitre 2 est fini, mais comme j'ai à présent une bêta, j'attends qu'elle me le renvoie, je ne sais pas quand car elle est très occupée.

Encore un grand merci à **bessieres**, **Solealuna**, **holly** et **Sarah d'émeraude** pour les commentaires. Je ne pensais même pas en avoir car le sujet est difficile et pourtant j'ai la chance d'en avoir, pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, c'est la qualité.

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir cette suite. Ah oui, vous pouvez aussi écouter la chanson **_Tears of an Ange_**l de **RyanDan** en lisant ce chapitre, magnifique chanson.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of an Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>Castle dormait dans sa chambre, profitant de la présence de Kate dans ses bras. Depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses premiers cheveux, la jeune femme se sentait mal, et même la découverte de cette petite fille ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle avait sourit toute la soirée en tenant la petite Orla dans ses bras, la faisant manger, la berçant pour s'endormir. Mais une fois que tout le monde fut couché, elle se laissa de nouveau aller à la tristesse et à la peur. Elle avait commencé à pleurer dans sa chambre, tenant son foulard dans ses mains. Castle était arrivé pour savoir comment elle allait et l'avait trouvé sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il avait cru que son cœur se brisait en la voyant ainsi. Il n'avait pas résisté et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il avait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'était pas seule. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de l'avoir prit dans ses bras, la pressant délicatement contre lui, et de l'avoir conduit dans sa propre chambre pour se coucher avec lui.<p>

Donc ils se trouvaient tous les deux ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant profondément. Mais alors que tout allait bien, Kate se redressa soudainement, une main sur la bouche et courut dans la salle de bain. Castle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre, l'entendant pleurer et vomir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et retira ses cheveux de son visage qu'il maintint derrière elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Kate ne se redresse et s'installe le dos contre le torse de l'écrivain.

-" Je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle.

-" Hey, Kate, ce n'est pas de ta faute," la rassura-t-il sans la lâcher. " Ça va aller maintenant?"

-" Oui, je crois."

Mais alors qu'elle disait ça, une nouvelle vague de nausées la prit et elle se pencha encore une fois au dessus de la cuvette, rendant tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Castle resta avec elle, l'aidant de son mieux en lui massant le dos tendrement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes tremblantes l'en empêchèrent. De ce fait, Castle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit, la couvrit d'une couverture puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Kate entendit l'eau couler, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bein faire et, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, elle comprit. Il la reprit dans ses bras, elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et se laissa faire. Rien que le fait de se trouver dans ses bras lui faisait du bien et elle aurait voulu y rester pour le reste de sa vie.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Kate sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, ainsi qu'une odeur de parfum à la cerise. Elle sourit à Castle en déposant sa tête contre son épaule. Il la déposa ensuite sur une chaise puis l'aida à se dévêtir. Il était d'abord hésitant, mais Kate lui sourit et l'aida de son mieux. Il lui retira son T-shirt trempé de sueur, puis il défit le nœud qui tenait le pantalon de sport qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant l'écrivain qui avait les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans son dos, l'effleurant au passage et l'aida à retirer son soutien gorge. Cette fois, ce fut Kate qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais Castle ne s'attarda pas à la regarder et la redressa afin de lui retirer délicatement sa culotte. Une fois nue, elle rougie encore plus et baissa la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette tenue devant lui et se sentit mal à l'aise.

-" N'ai pas honte de toi Kate," lui dit Castle en posant ses doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. "Allez viens, un bon bain chaud t'attend."

Ils se sourirent et Rick l'aida à entrer dans l'eau. Il lui tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements. Kate s'installa confortablement dans la baignoire, ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur qui pénétra son corps. Elle se sentait bien, comme si la maladie n'était plus là, comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade. Cela lui fit du bien, elle était comme de nouveau elle-même, la Kate Beckett que tous le monde connaissait, la femme forte et courageuse qu'elle avait toujours était. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait pas ainsi sans la présence de quelqu'un, la seule personne qui la comprenne sans qu'elle ne dise rien, la seule personne à savoir comment se comporter avec elle, comment la calmer lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et cette personne c'était lui, Richard Castle.

Il n'avait pas quitté la salle de bain, s'étant assis sur le sol à coté de la baignoire et pourtant elle ne se sentait plus gênée par sa présence qu'elle trouvait au contraire rassurante. Il avait été là tout le temps pour elle, il l'avait soutenu depuis le début, même lorsqu'elle l'avait rejeté, même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas voulu de lui près d'elle. Il avait tenu bon, il ne lui en avait pas voulu et pourtant elle avait bien imaginé qu'il le ferait. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Mais non, pas Richard Castle et elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, avec elle.

Kate sortit sa main de l'eau et la tendit vers Rick qui la prit sans hésitation. Il la serra légèrement, pour lui prouver qu'il n'irait nulle part, qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Il tenait trop à elle pour faire ça. Elle le remercia mentalement d'être là, d'être celui sur qui elle pouvait compter, d'être cet homme si courageux pour rester avec une femme malade.

-" Merci Rick," souffla Kate.

-" Toujours," lui répondit-il.

C'était leur mots, celui qui avait tant d'importance pour eux et qui, aujourd'hui encore, avait ce pouvoir de les faire sourire, de les rendre heureux. Kate savait que, même si elle le rejetait encore, même si elle était de plus en plus malade, il ne la laisserait pas seule. Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse car elle n'était pas seule, mais triste car elle lui infligeait une souffrance qui n'était pas la sienne.

Après encore quelques minutes ainsi, Castle attrapa une serviette qu'il ouvrit devant lui pour que Kate puisse se lever et s'enrouler dedans. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'aspect de son corps, amaigri par le traitement, fatigué par la maladie. Il la trouvait magnifique, mais il respectait son choix et il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse, il le faisait déjà bien assez en l'aidant chaque jour.

Il connaissait suffisamment Beckett pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, qu'elle aimait son indépendance. Mais en ce moment elle avait besoin d'aide et il était là pour ça. Elle ne disait rien, mais il savait lire en elle, il savait que parfois elle se maudissait, maudissait sa maladie de la rendre aussi incapable de la moindre petite chose, aussi insignifiante que se préparer son café le matin, ou descendre un escalier. Il ne l'en trouvait pas moins forte pour autant, il fallait qu'elle le soit beaucoup pour accepter son aide.

Il l'aida à se sécher, l'aida à s'habiller lorsqu'il remarqua les tremblements de ses mains, de ses jambes. Elle accepta son offre mais se sentit rougir un peu quand même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que la première fois où elle se trouverait nue devant lui serait ainsi, malade, juste après avoir vomit et de plus en plus mal. Il l'aida à enfiler ses sous vêtements ainsi que le T-shirt qu'il avait prit dans son armoire. Elle se laissa volontiers envahir par son odeur et ferma les yeux de contentement.

Castle l'observa faire avec un sourire. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi docile à se laisser faire ainsi, il l'avait plutôt imaginé à se rebeller, à lui rappeler qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule, mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne fit rien de tout ça.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Castle aida Beckett à retourner dans le lit où il la borda, comme il le faisait avec sa fille lorsqu'elle était petite. Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le front en fermant les yeux.

-" Dors bien Kate," lui murmura-t-il en se relevant.

-" Reste avec moi Rick," le supplia-t-elle.

-" Je ne veux pas m'imposer, tu as besoin de repos et je peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami."

-" Mais c'est ta chambre ici, je peux moi retourner là-bas, mais je préfère quand tu es avec moi, je me sens mieux. Reste s'il te plait."

Devant son regard suppliant, il ne pu résister et s'installa confortablement sous la couverture. Kate vint se lover contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui, comme en sécurité, comme si la maladie ne pouvait pas l'atteindre tant qu'elle se trouvait là. C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais ça l'aidait beaucoup de croire ça, alors elle y croyait.

Castle passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme et lui embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant peu à peu envahir par le sommeil.

**- o -**

Au petit matin, la lumière du soleil pénétra dans la chambre, illuminant le visage serein de Beckett qui grimaça un peu avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Elle tomba immédiatement dans le regard bleu intense de Castel qui était installé sur le coté, une main pour tenir sa tête et un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait être dans cette position depuis un moment déjà mais n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

Kate roula sur le ventre, et d'une main, elle effleura le visage de Castle, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Il se laissa faire et elle continua, redessinant le contour de son visage, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque crevasse, chaque bosse, chaque grain de beauté. Elle voulait ne jamais oublier ce visage si magnifique et si beau. Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Castle posa sa main sur celle de Beckett et la dirigea vers sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Durant tout ce temps, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, restèrent encré à l'autre. C'Était un de ces moment qui, avant, aurait mit Kate mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, aujourd'hui elle appréciait ce moment et voulait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours.

Mais un coup à la porte leur fit tourner la tête et ils virent Alexis arriver avec Orla dans les bras.

-" Salut vous deux," leur dit-elle. "Bien dormis?"

-" Parfaitement bien," lui répondit Kate en reposant son regard sur Castle.

-" Oui, parfaitement bien," répéta-t-il. " Et toi ma chérie?"

-" Oh, moi aussi et la petite Orla aussi je pense. Par contre, je crois qu'elle a faim."

-" Je vais m'occuper d'elle, toi vas te préparer pour les cours."

-" D'accord papa," approuva la jeune fille en déposant le bébé dans les bras de son père. Avant de quitter la chambre.

Castle prit la petite fille contre lui, lui souriant tandis que Beckett passait sa main sur le visage de la fillette qui gazouilla de contentement. Les deux adultes sourirent et finalement, Castle se leva avec Orla pour aller lui donner son biberon du matin. Kate les regarda quitter la chambre et se réinstalla dans le lit, laissant son regard fixer le plafond. Elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse mais elle se sentait quand même mieux que la veille.

Elle se leva elle aussi et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Lanie devait passer dans la journée pour voir la petite fille et elle voulait être prête lorsque son amie arriverait. Elle voulait également lui parler, elle avait des choses à lui dire, des questions à lui poser. Elle avait peur depuis qu'elle avait commencé à perdre ses cheveux, elle avait peur de ne pas survivre, de mourir avant d'avoir pu avoir la vis dont elle rêvait. Une vie avec Richard Castle.

Elle se débarbouilla, s'habilla et se coiffa mais une fois encore, une masse de cheveux se perdit dans ses mains et elle ravala un sanglot. Une nouvelle vague de nausée la submergea et elle eu juste le temps de se pencher au dessus du lavabo pour vomir. Elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur, vider de toutes ses forces mais cette fois Rick n'était pas là pour l'aider. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler avant de finir de se préparer, n'oubliant pas de mettre le foulard de Lena.

La jeune femme descendit ensuite l'escalier, lentement, la main sur la rampe pour ne pas tomber et entendit son écrivain parler avec la petite Orla. Elle avança en silence et s'arrêta contre le mur de la cuisine, les observant tous les deux, Castle parlant avec douceur au bébé qui jouait avec le col de son T-shirt. Il était si beau ainsi, jouant les papas avec cette petite fille. Kate sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour lui. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir profiter jusqu'à la fin de ces petits moments familiaux, vouloir profiter de Rick, du bébé, de la vie parfaite qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui. Mais elle savait que ce ne resterait qu'un rêve, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus faible et il lui semblait que le traitement ne fonctionnait pas comme il aurait du.

Castle se retourna et croisa son regard. Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux et il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue. Il la caressa doucement, lui montrant ainsi que si elle voulait parler, il était là, qu'il l'écouterait. Elle le remercia en posant sa main sur la sienne, comme plus tôt dans le lit.

-" Hey, ça va pas?" demanda-t-il.

-" Si, tout va bien," répondit-elle. "Je profitais juste de la vision de toi avec un bébé."

-" Oh, et… tu veux la prendre?"

-" Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai encore les mains qui tremblent et je ne voudrais pas la faire tomber."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, il n'arrivera rien."

Un peu réticente au début, Kate fini par ouvrir les bras et prit la fillette contre elle. Mais elle se mit à trembler et elle sentit les bras de Castle l'entourer par derrière, l'aidant à maintenir la petite fille. Kate se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans son rêve. A chaque fois que Castle se trouvait près d'elle, c'était comme si la maladie quittait son corps, c'était comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, comme si elle n'était pas malade.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que la maladie ne partirait pas comme ça, mais elle voulait quand même y croire, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. L'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait, même si elle n'en avait pas beaucoup.

-" Allez, vas donc t'assoir pendant que je te prépare ton café," lui souffla Castle dans l'oreille.

Kate sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et elle se retourna pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout des lèvres avant d'aller s'assoir à la table. Elle installa convenablement la petite fille sur ses genoux et joua un moment avec elle, attendant le café qui arriva bien vite. Elle remercia Rick et but tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de Lanie.

Tout en savourant sa boisson chaude, Kate ne cessait de penser à tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces dernières semaines, tout les changements auxquels elle avait du faire face. Elle avait découvert sa maladie, elle avait du gérer tout ça seule pendant un temps mais s'était sentit mal, très mal, de devoir chasser Castle de sa vie à cause de sa peur. Puis, il était revenu à elle, ne l'avait pas jugé, ne lui avait rien reproché, il avait tout simplement était là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

Aujourd'hui, elle vivait avec lui, dans son loft, avec sa famille, partageant des moments uniques qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir avoir avec lui. Elle était heureuse, bien qu'elle sache que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle savait que d'ici peu, sa vie changerait de nouveau, que sa maladie l'empêcherait de bouger, de vivre comme elle le voulait. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de ces instants, elle voulait profiter du calme qui lui était accordé.

Orla se mit à bouger dans ses bras et elle sourit à la petite fille. Cette enfant était merveilleuse, elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, mais grâce à elle, elle avait la chance de pouvoir gouter à une vie normale. Elle savait qu'elle devait retrouver sa famille, que la petite avait quelque part quelqu'un qui devait la chercher. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de sa présence avec elle, de s'imaginer être mère et prendre soin d'elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle releva la tête pour voir Lanie lui sourire. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte d'entrée, tellement prise dans ses pensées.

-" Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Ça va Lanie, mais je me sens plus fatiguée que d'habitude," lui répondit-elle.

-" Tu veux que je t'examine?" proposa son amie.

-" Occupe-toi de Orla en premier, ensuite il faudra que je te dise quelque chose."

Lanie acquiesça et prit la petite fille dans ses bras tandis que Kate posait sa tasse sur la table et la suivait au salon. La jeune médecin examina l'enfant et informa ses amis que la petite allait très bien, si ce n'est une légère malnutrition qui pourrait vite s'arranger.

Kate souffla de soulagement et Castle prit le bébé dans ses bras, laissant les deux femmes discuter seules.

-" Alors Kate, dis moi tout."

-" J'ai perdu mes premiers cheveux hier matin et j'ai eu des nausées hier soir," avoua Kate. "Je me sens vraiment fatiguée, j'ai mal partout mais je ne veux pas le dire à Castle, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des soucis."

-" Tu sais qu'il s'en fera toujours, il tient à toi Kate et il ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter pour toi."

-" Je sais mais… je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, je sens que la fin approche, je ne me sens plus le courage de continuer, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de ma perte."

-" Je refuse que tu dises ça Kate, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas vivre encore longtemps, c'est juste un dure moment à passer."

Kate garda le silence un moment. Lanie voulait se montrer forte pour elle, mais Kate pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce qu'elle pensait été vrai, la fin était proche il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Même avec les traitements elle ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire et elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas imposer ça à Castle, ni à Alexis qui avait déjà bien du mal avec la maladie de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids supplémentaire pour eux. Elle voulait les voir heureux et pas inquiet à chaque instant de chaque jour.

-" Lanie, je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de rêver, je vais mourir et on y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Je veux juste que ce soit rapide, je ne veux pas continuer à souffrir ainsi et je ne veux pas que Rick souffre à cause de moi."

-" Et que propose tu alors? Tu veux le faire fuir, tu veux qu'il s'éloigne de toi? Mais il faut que tu sache qu'il souffrira encore plus si tu fait ça."

-" Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, je ne veux pas qu'il mette sa vie entre parenthèses à cause de moi."

-" Je sais ma chérie, mais Castle t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes, laisse les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. Tu vas guérir et tu auras la vie dont tu rêve. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente et forte."

-" Mais je n'ai plus la force Lanie," s'emporta Kate. "Je n'ai plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Hier soir, c'est Rick qui a du m'aider à me déshabiller pour prendre un bain, il a été obligé de m'aider ensuite à me rhabiller et me coucher. Je ne suis même pas capable de me faire mon café seule le matin. Comment veux tu que je sois forte alors que je suis incapable et faible? Comment veux-tu que je me batte alors que mon corps refuse de m'obéir?"

Kate était à présent debout devant le canapé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle s'effondra sur le sol lourdement, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. Lanie se précipita sur elle et tenta de l'aider à se lever. Mais Kate ne parvint pas à bouger, tout son corps n'était que douleur, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se sentait impuissante.

De l'autre coté de l'appartement, Castle avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Kate et il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de brouiller sa vision. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Kate, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, il arriva en courant et se jeta à genoux à coté de la jeune femme.

-" Kate," souffla-t-il. " Ca va aller Kate, je te promets que ça va aller."

-" Ne fait pas… de promesses que tu ne pourras pas… tenir," lui répondit-elle à bout de souffle. " Je me sens mal. Rick… j'ai peur."

Et elle se mit à saigner du nez, abondamment. Aussitôt, Lanie alla chercher un torchon pour l'essuyer mais le sang continuer de couler. Puis, la respiration de Kate se fit de plus en plus erratique, de plus en plus difficile et elle perdit connaissance.

-" Kate, Kate ouvre les yeux," supplia Castle.

Mais la jeune femme garda les yeux clos. L'écrivain la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé tandis que Lanie appelait une ambulance. Il la garda contre lui, s'installant à coté d'elle sur le divan, priant pour qu'elle s'en remette. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir. Kate était toute sa vie, au même titre que sa mère et qu'Alexis. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, c'était impossible. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, bien trop besoin. Il posa un baiser sur son front, fermant les yeux et laissa une nouvelle larme couler sur son visage et venir se perdre sur celui de la jeune femme.

Lanie revint dans le salon et immédiatement, commença à examiner son amie qui était toujours inconsciente.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" Demanda Castle.

-" Je crois que le traitement ne fonctionne pas, elle ne va pas bien du tout et elle doit retourner au plus vite à l'hôpital," expliqua Lanie. "J'ai déjà appelé une ambulance, elle ne devrait pas tarder."

-" Ça veut dire que…"

-" N'y pensez pas Castle, s'il vous plait, gardez espoir."

Castle tenta de retrouver contenance, de se montrer fort, mais la vision de Kate ainsi dans ses bras, inconsciente et saignant du nez ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il savait que la maladie avait gagné du terrain, même si la jeune femme ne lui avait rien dit avant, il savait qu'elle allait mal. Il avait juste voulu croire que tout irait bien, qu'elle s'en remettrait, qu'elle allait vivre, gagner le combat. Mais il devait se faire une raison, ce n'était pas aussi facile et Kate ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir. C'était come si elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et les secouristes s'occupèrent de Kate pendant que Castle s'occupait d'Orla. Lanie monta dans l'ambulance avec son amie et l'écrivain suivit derrière dans un taxi avec le bébé, incapable de conduire lui-même. Il avait peur come cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il avait peur de la perdre et ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

Pendant le trajet, il appela les gars pour leur faire savoir ce qu'il se passait, ainsi que sa fille et sa mère qui promirent de venir au plus vite. Il raccrocha et serra l'enfant contre lui, la berçant pour la calmer un peu. En effet, Orla s'était mise à pleurer à l'instant où Kate s'était effondrée, come si elle avait ressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis. Castle ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu. Il avait peur que Kate ne survive pas. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, qu'elle n'avait plus ni courage ni espoir. Il avait tenté de ne pas le voir, mais à présent il était bien obligé, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Kate était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être là avec elle jusqu'à la fin.

Le taxi le déposa devant l'hôpital et le chauffeur sortit pour l'aider avec le bébé. Avant que l'écrivain ne s'éloigne, l'homme lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-" Ne perdez pas espoir monsieur, votre femme aura besoin de vous, ayez ce courage pour elle."

Rick ne le rectifia pas lorsqu'il avait dit 'votre femme' mais le remercia avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, une petite Orla en pleurs dans ses bras. Il trouva vite Lanie et ensemble, ils s'installèrent sur des chaises pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de Kate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gars arrivèrent, suivit de peur par Alexis et Martha. S'ensuivit encore plusieurs minutes d'attente avant que le médecin de Kate n'arrive, la mine sombre. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le petit groupe qui se leva d'un même mouvement.

-" Comment va-t-elle docteur?" demanda Rick, inquiet.

-" Pas bien," répondit la femme. " Le traitement ne fonctionne pas, elle va mal et je crains qu'elle ne survive pas. Nous lui avons fait des examens et il semblerait que la maladie gagne du terrain bien plus vite que nous le pensions."

-" Ce qui veut dire?" S'enquit Alexis en tenant les mains de sa grand-mère.

-" Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps. Je suis désolée."

Le silence envahit la salle d'attente et Castle du s'assoir un moment, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Alors c'était fini? Plus rien ne pourrait sauver Kate? Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il devait forcement y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait la sauver, mais si le médecin n'avait plus d'espoir, alors il devait s'y faire.

-" Je peux la voir?" Osa-t-il demander.

-" Elle vous attend, mais une personne à la fois, elle est vraiment fatiguée."

-" Merci docteur."

Castle donna la petite fille à Lanie qui la prit dans ses bras. Orla avait fini par s'endormir et Castle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, ainsi qu'à sa fille avant de suivre le médecin dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Kate. Elle était allongée sur le lit, le visage pale et il ravala un sanglot avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil et lui attrapa la main. Kate tourna la tête vers lui, le visage ravageait par les larmes.

-" Je suis désolée Rick," sanglota-t-elle. " J'aurais tant voulu t'épargner ça."

-" Chut Kate, ce n'est pas de ta faute," la rassura-t-il de son mieux.

-" Je vais mourir Rick, je vais partir."

-" Non tu ne…."

-" Tu dois l'accepter, je vais mourir, mais je ne veux pas que tu pleure pour moi, je veux que tu vives ta vie, que tu m'oublis et que tu trouve une femme qui te rendra heureux."

-" Je ne peux pas faire ça Kate, il n'y à aucune autre femme qui pourra me rendre aussi heureux que je le suis avec toi."

-" Rick, c'est mon dernier souhait sur cette Terre. Je veux que tu me promette d'être heureux lorsque je ne serais plus là."

Il garda le silence un moment. Il était partagé entre l'envi de lui faire cette promesse, ne serait-ce que pour la voir sourire, mais il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir être de nouveau heureux une fois qu'elle serait partit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il plongea son regard dans celui suppliant de la jeune femme et ne pu qu'accéder à sa requête.

-" Je te promets d'être heureux Kate, mais je ne te promets pas que je trouverais une femme à aimer, jamais plus je ne pourrais donner mon cœur."

Et c'était suffisant pour elle, du moment qu'il ne tombait pas dans la dépression, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas seule, qu'il aurait des gens autour de lui, sa famille, ses collègue du douzième, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito et le capitaine. Il serait entouré.

Puis, elle pensa à autre chose, une chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

-" Rick, je voudrais que tu fasse autre chose pour moi," lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Tout ce que tu voudras."

-" Retrouve la famille de Orla, et si tu n'y arrive pas, ne la laisse pas être placée dans un foyer, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. Trouve lui une bonne famille qui l'aimera comme je l'aime"

-" Je retrouverais sa famille," lui promit-il. " Et si je n'y arrive pas, alors je l'adopterais, elle ne sera pas seule."

Kate lui sourit, lui serra la main et tenta de se redresser pour l'embrasser. Rick l'aida en se penchant vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement avant de l'aider à se recoucher. Il la regarda s'endormir, ne lâchant jamais sa main.

Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit les machines s'affoler et il se leva d'un bond, appelant désespérément de l'aide. Des infirmières, dont Jennie, ainsi que le médecin de Kate arrivèrent et tentèrent de leur mieux mais c'était trop tard. Le cœur de Kate avait lâché et ne repartait pas. Kate venait de rendre son dernier souffle, c'était fini.

Rick les regarda baisser les bras, Jennie retenant ses larmes de son mieux et fini par s'approcher du corps sans vis de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de quitter la chambre.

Il rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'attente et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra aussi fort que possible, laissant elle-même les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les autres firent de même, personne ne parvenait plus à être fort. Ils venaient tous de perdre une personne chère à leur cœur.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle d'attente, on pouvait juste entendre les pleurs de chacun, les sanglots plus ou moins étouffés.

Puis, Jennie arriva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castle qui releva la tête pour croiser un regard emplis de joie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la rendait aussi heureuse.

-" Son cœur est repartit," souffla-t-elle.

-"Que… quoi?" S'exclama Castle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-" Lorsque vous avez quitté la chambre, son cœur est repartit, elle est en vie," expliqua-t-elle.

-" Vous êtes sure?"

-" Oui. Elle est encore faible, elle va devoir rester ici, mais elle est en vie."

Des cries de joie remplacèrent les sanglots et chacun se serra dans les bras, pleurant de bonheur. Castle se jeta presque dans les bras de la jeune infirmières qui le réceptionna de son mieux et lui sourit en le serrant contre elle, aussi heureuse que lui. Le médecin arriva à son tour et sourit à tout ce beau monde.

-" Kate va bien," annonça-t-elle. "On va tester un autre traitement, ce sera encore long et difficile, mais il faut garder espoir."

-" Nous aurons de l'espoir pour elle," dit alors Alexis.

-" Mr Castle, je crois que quelqu'un vous attend," sourit-elle.

Rick ne se fit pas prier et couru dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour la trouver en vie, fatiguée, mais en vie. Il tomba à genoux devant le lit, attrapa la main de Kate et enfouit son visage contre son bras. Kate lui caressa tendrement la tête de son autre main, les larmes aux yeux.

-" Tout va bien Rick," murmura-t-elle.

-" Tu es en vie, merci mon Dieu, tu es en vie."

Il se releva et s'installa sur le lit avec elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle avait cru que c'était la fin, qu'elle était morte, ce qui était un peu le cas. Mais par la grâce divine elle était encore de ce monde et se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait pas si le nouveau traitement la sauverait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait de nouveau cet espoir qu'elle avait perdu. Le fait de mourir et de revenir lui avait redonné le courage de se battre, pour elle, pour sa famille, pour ses amis et pour Rick.

Kate ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir, ne sachant pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain mais sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Toujours là? Ca vous plait?<p>

La suite aussi vite que possible.

Bonne semaine à tous.


	13. Don't lose your Hope

Salut à tous, je vous poste aujourd'hui la suite de cette fic, le chapitre 12. J'essaie de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais je gère en ce moment 6 fics différentes et je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais sur chaque fic, d'autant que certaines m'inspire plus que d'autres par moment.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à **sarahgrissom831601**, **Mag13**, **Manooon**, **Solealuna** (tu es là sur toutes mes fics à chaque chapitre, ça me fait drôlement plaisir, et je te promets d'aller lire et commenter les tiennes dès que possible), **caskett19**, **Madwine**, **holly** et **Matterfly**.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't lose your hope<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Kate avait fait son arrêt cardiaque, et depuis tout ce temps elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, les médecins ne voulant pas qu'elle rentre chez Castle. Elle avait tout essayé pour qu'on l'autorise à partir, elle n'aimait vraiment pas se trouver là, mais il n'y avait rien de plus à faire et elle avait fini par se résigner. Par chance, elle avait été installe dans une chambre avec une charmante jeune femme, elle aussi atteinte d'un cancer du sein. Les deux femmes étaient vite devenues amies et elles se soutenaient l'une et l'autre.<p>

Castle venait tout les jours, lui aussi ayant du mal à supporter la séparation d'avec la jeune femme. Alors il s'arrangeait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, les médecins l'ayant autorisé à rester au delà des heures de visites. Du coup, l'écrivain passait le plus clair de son temps ici, avec les deux jeunes femmes et leur tenait compagnie. Il leur racontait des histoires et elles adoraient l'entendre parler, elles pouvaient rire et oublier leur situation.

Lena se trouvait elle aussi au même étage et parfois on l'autorisait à venir voir Kate et la jeune fille appréciait énormément ces moments, cela l'aidait beaucoup car Alexis devait travailler dure à cause des examens qui approchaient. Alors elle venait moins souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Lena ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait. Par chance, la fille de Castle lui apportait de quoi continuer son travail scolaire afin qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de retard. Personne ne savait si elle allait s'en remettre cette fois, mais la jeune fille ne perdait pas espoir, ni Alexis.

La petite Orla se trouvait toujours avec Castle et sa famille car, malgré les recherches effectuaient, personne n'avait été en mesure de retrouver sa famille et Rick s'était proposait pour être sa famille d'accueille, avec l'aide de Montgomery et des autres. Kate avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été placée dans un foyer, même si elle était triste que sa famille reste introuvable. Castle l'emmenait avec lui de temps en temps et le reste du temps elle allait à la garderie où elle s'était fait tout un tas de petits copains avec lesquels elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Ce matin, Martha arriva avec le bébé qui sautilla de joie dans ses bras en voyant Kate se redresser dans son lit. La jeune femme sourit et sa compagne de chambre, Alexandra, sourit à son tour.

-" Bonjour Martha," salua Kate. " Comment va Orla ce matin?"

-" Elle se porte à merveille et est très heureuse de vous voir il semblerait," lui répondit Martha en lui tendant la petite. " Elle commence à bien s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie."

-" Et j'en suis heureuse," sourit Kate en resserrant ses bras sur la petite.

Orla se mit à sauter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui grimaça un peu et Martha arriva pour la reprendre dans ses bras mais Kate lui fit signe de la laisser avec elle.

-" Mais Kate, vous avez besoin de repos et…"

-" Premièrement Martha je vous ai déjà dis de me dire tu et deuxièmement j'aime l'avoir dans mes bras."

-" J'accepterais de dire tu le jour où vous en ferez autant."

" Alors c'est bon Martha."

-" Vous êtes une famille étonnante," intervint Alexandra. " Je vous envi beaucoup."

-" Mais tu as toi aussi quelqu'un," lui dit Kate en faisant un clin d'œil.

-" Si tu parle de Jack, je ne pense pas que cela arrive de si tôt," sourit tristement la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

-" Ne dites pas ça Alexandra," la coupa Martha. " J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler et il vous apprécie beaucoup."

-" Mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit qui me le fasse penser."

Le silence retomba sur la chambre, bien vite interrompue par la petite Orla qui s'agita de nouveau, n'aimant pas l'ambiance triste, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Cette petite avait le don de redonner le sourire en toute circonstance et il était agréable de l'avoir à l'hôpital de temps en temps, même les infirmières aimaient venir la saluer.

Martha resta jusqu'à l'arrivé de son fils, ce dernier était occupé avec son éditeur au sujet de son dernier livre qui avait un peu, voir même beaucoup, de retard. Tous le monde savait pourquoi et personne ne lui en voulait, mais il n'en était pas de même pour son éditeur qui ne voyait que l'argent qu'ils perdaient avec ce retard.

Kate s'en voulait beaucoup, elle savait que cela était de sa faute car s'il n'écrivait pas c'était parce qu'il passait son temps avec elle à lui tenir compagnie. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir aussi souvent, qu'elle pouvait se passer de lui, même si elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et Castle apparut avec un grand sourire. Il alla directement vers sa muse et se pencha pour lui donner un tendre baiser, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration d'affection en publique, mais cela n'empêchait pas Rick de le faire quand même. Il l'aimait et il voulait que tous le monde sachent que c'était sa petite amie, qu'elle était la femme qui le rendait si heureux.

-" Alors, comment va ma muse aujourd'hui?" S'enquit-il.

-" Un peu fatiguée mais ça va," lui répondit-elle en se déplaçant un peu pour qu'il puisse prendre place à coté d'elle. " Mais je suis bien contente que tu sois là."

-" Moi aussi Kate. J'ai vue Gina aujourd'hui et elle me promet de me hanter la vie tant que je ne lui aurais pas donné mon nouveau roman."

-" Est-elle au courant que tu as une vie en dehors de ton travail?" lui demanda sa mère.

-" J'en doute, mais elle peut attendre et me hanter si elle le veut, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire. Et aujourd'hui, ma chère Kate, je t'emmène en balade."

-" Quoi? Non Rick, je ne suis pas en état de…"

-" Pas de protestation, le médecin à autorisé ta sortie pour la journée et je compte bien en profiter."

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," protesta une fois de plus Kate."

-" Et moi je pense que si au contraire," intervint Alexandra. " Ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu Kate."

-" Bon, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, c'est d'accord."

Castle leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire sous le regard exaspéré de Kate qui ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur son visage. Même si elle prétendait ne pas vouloir sortir, elle appréciait l'idée d'une journée seule avec son écrivain, loin de l'hôpital, loin de tous ces médecins, loin de la maladie. Cette promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien et il lui tardait d'y aller.

Kate se redressa dans son lit et tenta de se lever, mais la faiblesse de ses jambes l'en empêcha et elle pesta une fois de plus contre son état. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible et inutile, elle n'aimait pas devoir demander de l'aide ne serait-ce que pour se lever de son lit et se déplacer jusqu'à son fauteuil, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle était toutefois heureuse que Rick n'en profite pas lui se moquer d'elle, de veiller sur elle avec amour. Elle savait que bien des hommes n'aimaient pas avoir une femme qui ne puisse rien faire par elle-même, mais elle avait la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme qui ne voyait pas en elle une incapable mais juste une femme fatiguée qui avait besoin de son aide et de son amour.

Castle se leva donc du lit et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec un sourire, il l'escorta ensuite en la soutenant jusqu'à son fauteuil et l'aida à s'y installer. Il la guida ensuite à la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se changer et enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour sortir. Il avait déjà tout prévu et lui avait apporté un jean, une chemise blanche et sa veste en cuir favorite, qu'elle se fit une joie de prendre. Il la connaissait vraiment bien et c'est-ce qu'elle aimait en lui. Il voulu sortir de la pièce afin de la laisser se changer seule, mais elle le retint par la main.

-" Aide-moi s'il te plait," lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Tu es certaine de toi Kate? Je sais que tu n'aime pas demander de l'aide alors…"

-" Oui j'en suis certaine, je veux que tu reste, je veux que tu m'aide. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas seule et je sais quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir annuler notre sortie."

-" Comme tu voudras."

Castle l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise dans la salle de bain et entreprit de la dévêtir de sa chemise d'hôpital, la laissant en sous vêtements devant lui. Il laissa son regard parcourir son corps, admirant sa beauté et il le vit baisser la tête. Elle avait encore honte d'elle-même, honte de ce que la maladie avait fait d'elle, honte de ce corps dont elle était si fière par le passé.

Rick s'accroupie devant elle et lui releva la tête à l'aide de son pouce et son index afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il pu voir quelques larmes perler avant de glisser sur ses joues qu'il chassa du revers du pouce.

-" Kate, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi."

-" Je… j'ai honte de…"

-" Honte de quoi? Honte de ton corps? Mais pourquoi?"

-" Je suis laide Rick, laide, malade et fatiguée."

-" Tu es peut-être malade et fatiguée, mais tu n'es pas laide. Tu es la femme le plus belle pour moi et c'est-ce qui compte. Qu'importe ce que pourront dire les gens, je me fiche qu'on se moque que tu sois maigre et faible, pour moi tu es et resteras la plus merveilleuse des femmes."

-" Rick, tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout."

-" Mais c'est la vérité, pour moi tu es la plus belle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais."

L'écrivain se rapprocha de la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des genoux et effleura ses lèvres des siennes pour un tendre baiser lorsqu'il la sentit lui entourer le cou de ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Elle fini par glisser de la chaise et se retrouva sur le sol avec lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule après avoir rompu le baiser.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et Rick fini d'aider Kate à s'habiller, l'aidant par la suite à placer son foulard sur sa tête, celui la même que lui avait offert Lena des mois plus tôt.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut prête, ils ressortirent de la salle de bain pour tomber sur deux paires d'yeux curieux. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps que prévu dans la salle de bain et tout le monde s'était demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

Orla se mit à gazouiller dans les bras de Martha et Castle la prit dans ses bras pour la tendre à Kate qui sourit en la serrant contre elle.

-" Je crois que nous allons la prendre avec nous," dit alors Kate.

-" Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," approuva Rick.

Martha lui donna le sac de la petite fille à son fils qui l'accrocha à l'arriere du fauteuil roulant de Kate puis ils prirent congé d'Alexandra et Martha.

**- o -**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Jack Reynolds attendait devant la porte de la chambre d'Alexandra et Kate. Il n'osait pas avancer, il n'osait pas aller voir Alexandra, cette femme qui avait été sa voisine durant tant d'années, cette femme qui avait eu la gentillesse de veiller sur sa fille lorsqu'il travaillait tard. Alexandra était la meilleure voisine qu'il ait eue de sa vie et il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse partir, et encore moins qu'elle puisse un jour tomber si malade qu'elle devrait aller à l'hôpital.

Depuis trois mois maintenant il venait régulièrement pour la voir, lui apportant des nouvelles de leurs voisins communs ainsi que des nouvelles de sa fille, Monica. L'adolescente adorait Alexandra, elle s'entendait vraiment très bien avec elle et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait même demandé à son père une fois pourquoi il ne se mariait pas avec elle. Mais à l'époque elle avait six ans, aujourd'hui elle en avait presque dix sept.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Jack recula en sursautant. Il vit la compagne de chambre d'Alexandra, Kate Beckett en sortir avec l'écrivain Richard Castle ainsi que le petit bébé qu'il avait vu parfois. Il les salua poliment et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Rick se pencha à son oreille.

-" Je crois que vous devriez aller la voir, elle commence à déprimer."

Puis, il disparue dans le couloir avec sa muse. Jack resta un moment devant la porte entre ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il vit la mère de l'écrivain discuter avec la jeune femme et il sourit en les voyant s'activer toutes les deux sur un sujet qui les intéressé. De la voir souriante lui fit du bien, mais en la regardant un peu mieux, il remarqua ce léger voile devant ses yeux, ce voile de tristesse qui réveilla la sienne. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, cela lui faisait mal et il savait qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Lorsque la maladie avait été diagnostiquée, il avait eu de l'espoir pour eux deux, il l'avait soutenu de son mieux, il avait tenté de lui changer les idées et il avait plutôt bien réussis au début. Mais bien vite, la maladie s'était propagée dans son corps et elle avait du être hospitalisée. Il avait alors décidé de venir la voir aussi souvent que possible, de tout faire pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alexandra n'avait pas de famille si ce n'est son père adoptif. L'homme ne vivait pas à New-York, il lui était donc difficile de venir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Il avait un travail important qui l'empêchait de faire les déplacements, mais il s'arrangeait pour venir au moins une fois par semaine. C'était donc pourquoi Jack venait la voir si souvent, ça et le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait pas voulu les voir au début, mais de la voir souffrante lui avait ouvert les yeux et il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait vraiment, mais il avait peur de le lui dire. Il avait peur que s'il lui avouait maintenant elle ne le prendrait pas pour ce que c'était vraiment, il avait peur qu'elle pense qu'il ait pitié d'elle, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et Jack releva les yeux pour voir Martha se tenir devant lui.

-" Vous devriez lui parler Jack," lui dit-elle. " Je crois qu'elle a le droit de savoir que vous l'aimez."

-" Je le voudrais bien mais…"

-" Ne perdez pas plus de temps," continua Martha. " Elle va de plus en plus mal et j'ai bien peur que la maladie ne gagne du terrain."

-" Vous voulez dire qu'elle… qu'elle va mourir?"

-" Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais je pense que ce sera dans pas longtemps. Nous en avons parlé toute les deux et les médecins sont peu confiants. Elle a besoin de vous, maintenant."

Martha s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant l'homme seul devant la porte. Il vit la jeune femme dans le lit devant lui, il vit sa beauté, son courage et il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit, croisant le regard d'Alexandra qui releva la tête à son entré. Elle lui sourit, si heureuse de le voir enfin et si impatiente de le prendre dans ses bras. Il du lire dans ses pensées car il se pencha vers elle, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec joie, refusant de le laisser partir, refusant de s'éloigner de lui.

Le couple se sépara au bout de quelques minutes mais Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit, gardant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il le ferait, le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa chance d'être heureux, avec elle, malgré la maladie. Il savait que son état était de pire en pire, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de se battre car rien ne la retenait dans ce monde. Alors il voulait lui donner cette raison, il voulait être cette raison.

Le silence resta un moment sur eux, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment quoi dire avant que finalement Jack ne prenne la parole. Il ne savait pas si elle partageait vraiment ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à garder le silence alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie, qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé de sa vie. Il ne savait pas si elle guérirait, mais il voulait garder cet espoir, il voulait la voir de nouveau sourire, l'entendre de nouveau rire, la voir s'amuser avec sa fille, parler de tout et de rien, comme elles le faisaient avant. Il voulait pouvoir sortir avec elle, l'emmener au restaurant, l'emmener au cinéma, lui faire découvrir ce qu'il aimait et découvrir ce qu'elle appréciait.

Alexandra retira l'un de ses mains de celles de Jack et la posa sur sa joue, se redressant au passage pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle sentit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose et elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui dirait.

-" Jack, que voulez-vous me dire?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Je… je ne sais pas si…." hésita-t-il.

-" Dites le moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre et je ne veux pas mourir sans l'avoir entendu."

-" Vous n'allez pas mourir Alexandra, je refuse que vous pensiez ça. Vous allez vivre, car vous avez encore tant de choses à faire."

-" Je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici Jack," soupira la jeune femme.

-" Si vous avez quelque chose," contra-t-il.

-" Dites moi quoi?"

-" Moi," souffla Jack. " Vous m'avez moi et je ne vous laisserais pas mourir."

-" Jack, la maladie a prit trop de terrain, je crois qu'il faut voir la vérité en face, c'est la fin, je vais mourir."

-" Je refuse. Je ne veux pas y croire."

-" Pourtant il le faut, je suis désolée Jack."

Jack laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, se foutant de ce qu'on pourrait dire. Il allait perdre la seule femme qu'il aimait vraiment et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans elle. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait, peut-être se serait-elle battue avec plus de force. Mais il était trop tard, il allait la perdre et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait encore, mais il voulait profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Alexandra aussi se serra plus contre Jack, trop heureuse qu'il soit ici, avec elle. La mort approchait à grands pas, elle le savait, la fin approchait, mais il était là et c'est tout ce qui importait à cet instant. La présence de cet homme avec elle lui redonna la force de se battre, même si elle savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle envia Kate d'avoir osé dire à son écrivain ses sentiments pour lui, elle l'enviait la vie qu'elle aurait une fois la maladie partit, car elle le savait, elle allait survivre.

**- o -**

Castle poussait le fauteuil dans le parc, laissant son regard se perdre sur le visage de Kate. Il aimait la voir sourire, il aimait l'entendre rire, la voir si heureuse. Il avait eu une bonne idée de la faire sortir aujourd'hui, de la voir ainsi lui fit le plus grand bien. Tout ces mois où ils s'étaient battu tout les deux contre cette maladie, tout ces mois où ils avaient souffert ensemble, et de la voir si détendue aujourd'hui le rassura. Si elle se sentait assez heureuse, alors elle se battrait encore plus, elle avait une bonne raison à présent, elle avait une famille qui l'attendait. Il était là pour elle, tout comme sa mère, Alexis et ses collègues. Ils étaient tous présent pour elle, cela lui donnerait la force de continuer le combat, il le savait.

Ils firent une pause un peu plus loin et Castle prit place sur le banc, plaçant Kate à coté de lui.

-" Merci pour cette journée Rick," dit soudain Kate, le sortant de ses pensées.

-" De rien Kate, tu en avais besoin, tout comme moi."

" Oui, et je crois que la petite Orla aussi en avait besoin," sourit Kate en posant son regard sur la petite fille qui regardait partout autour d'elle.

" Oh que oui, elle est très active et je pense que c'est bien pour elle de sortir un peu, de voir du monde."

Kate garda le silence un instant, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas réussis à retrouver la famille de la petite, en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais elle vivait avec Castle à présent, elle ne serait jamais seule, elle aurait une famille qui prendrait soin d'elle, une famille qui l'aimerait. Elle regretta juste de ne pas pouvoir en faire partit, elle aurait tant voulu la voir grandir, la voir devenir une petite fille adorable, puis une adolescente magnifique pour ensuite devenir une jeune femme épanouie.

Orla gesticula dans les bras de Kate, demandant à descendre et la jeune femme la laissa glisser au sol afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. La petite fille en profita, se mettant à quatre patte et avança sur le petit chemin de terre jusque dans l'herbe un peu plus loi, sous les regards attendrit et attentionnés du couple. Kate aurait aimé pouvoir la suivre, se mettre sur l'herbe avec elle, jouer avec elle comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille.

Castle sentit son trouble, se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit, tentant de la rassurer, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait, pensant que la maladie la rendait encore triste. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, toutes les pensées sombres qui la hantaient en voyant la fillette devant elle. Mais lorsqu'il suivit le regard de Kate, puis qu'il reporta son attention sur elle, lorsqu'il la vit se passer une main sur la tête, puis sur le cœur, il comprit. Il se sentit si impuissant, il se sentit si lamentable de pouvoir vivre, rire, avoir la chance d'avoir vu grandir sa fille, avoir la chance de voir grandir Orla. Il s'en voulu de ne pouvoir lui promettre qu'elle aussi aurait cette chance, car plus le temps passait, plus Kate allait mal, plus elle était fatiguée, plus la maladie prenait du terrain. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle allait s'en remettre, mais lui non plus n'en était plus certain. Il sentait sa bonne humeur et son espoir s'effiler dans les airs.

Kate chassa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, tentant de cacher sa peine à son écrivain, mais il l'avait vu et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-" Je sais que tu as peur Kate," lui dit-il, " je sais que tu as peur de ne pas la voir grandir, mais je voudrais que tu garde espoir."

-" Pour quoi faire? Je vais mourir Rick, on ne peut rien y faire et ce n'est pas l'espoir qui changera ça, alors à quoi bon?"

" Je veux garder cet espoir, pour nous deux, pour Orla, pour Alexis, pour ma mère et pour tout nos amis et collègues. Si tu n'en a plus, alors oui tu vas mourir, mais je refuse d'envisager cette possibilité."

" Alors il ne fallait pas m'aimer Rick. Tu le savais, tu savais que j'allais mourir et tu es quand même resté. Pourquoi?"

-" Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi."

-" Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lorsque je t'ai repoussé tu es resté?"

-" Parce que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et je n'envisage pas de te laisser partir."

-" Et si moi je ne voulais plus de toi?" lui dit-elle alors, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-" Non Kate, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire partir maintenant. Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire et je te le dis tout de suite, arrête. J'ai trop besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi. Nous sommes une famille Kate."

Kate resta sans voix, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire fuir, qu'il resterait avec elle, mais elle aurait tant voulu lui éviter de souffrir lorsque le moment serait venu. Elle avait eu de l'espoir, mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, en dehors de survivre à la maladie, était de savoir Rick heureux. Mais avec elle malade, il ne le serait jamais et il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir la quitter. Alors que faire? Comment le rendre de nouveau heureux? Comment rendre l'impossible possible? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Rick et vit les larmes dans ses yeux et sur ses joues. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, chassant les larmes qu'elle avait causées.

-" Je suis désolée Rick, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine."

-" Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand tu perds espoir comme ça, je n'aime pas te voir si triste alors que la seule chose que je veux c'est te voir heureuse."

-" Je sais et je te remercie de tout faire en ce sens. C'est moi qui ne suis pas très positive en ce moment. Le traitement me fatigue beaucoup et… j'ai peur à chaque instant, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… j'ai peur de ne plus jamais les rouvrir et de ne plus jamais vous voir, tous, ma famille."

-" Ça va passer Kate. Ce n'est qu'un passage et tu verras, la maladie ne gagnera pas."

-" Je l'espère Rick."

Kate tourna la tête pour voir où se trouvait Orla et ce qu'elle faisait, mais la petite fille n'était nulle part en vue et elle se redressa, inquiète comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-" Rick, où est Orla?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Dans l'herbe," lui répondit-il en la cherchant des yeux.

Il se redressa d'un coup en s'apercevant que l'enfant n'était plus là. Il la chercha des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Son cœur s'affola et il entendit Kate se lever difficilement en criant le nom de la petite fille, faisant se retourner les gens dans le parc. La jeune femme avança avec peine sur le chemin jusqu'à l'herbe où était la petite fille quelques minutes avant. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir fait passer ses états d'âmes au lieu de surveiller Orla. Rick posa une main sur sa taille pour la soutenir tout en l'appelant lui aussi. Et soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler et ils se retournèrent pour voir une adolescente venir vers eux avec Orla dans les bras et un petit garçon la suivre. Kate accouru et prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, pleurant de joie en la voyant enfin.

-" Merci," souffla Rick en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Orla.

-" De rien monsieur, elle jouait avec mon cousin et quand je vous ai entendu appeler, je me suis dis que c'était votre fille. Elle est magnifique, elle vous ressemble beaucoup."

Kate releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille, surprise. Orla n'était pas sa fille, mais d'entendre dire qu'elle lui ressemblait lui fit tant de bien qu'elle sentit un nouvel espoir, cela lui redonna l'envi de se battre, de vaincre cette fichu maladie et de vivre pour pouvoir la voir grandir, comme si elle était vraiment sa mère. La jeune fille s'éloigna et Kate se laissa retomber contre le torse de Rick.

-" Tu es fatiguée? Tu veux qu'on rentre?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" S'il te plait," lui répondit-elle en retournant à son fauteuil.

Elle s'installa convenablement, gardant la fillette dans ses bras, la peur de la voir de nouveau disparaitre. Rick poussa le fauteuil vers la sortie du parc, à la fois heureux d'avoir retrouvé Orla, et triste de sa discussion avec Kate. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour elle en ce moment, elle en était à cette étape où elle refusait de se battre, où elle se laissait tout simplement aller en se disant que de toute façon cela ne servait à rien, qu'elle allait mourir. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne l'aiderait, il ne pouvait qu'être là pour elle, la soutenir de son mieux en espérant que cela suffirait.

Ils prirent le temps de rentrer, tranquillement. Kate ne lâchait plus Orla, riant avec elle, s'amusant et de les voir ainsi rendit le sourire à Rick. La jeune femme était tellement à l'aise avec la petite fille qu'il espéra que cela l'aiderait à reprendre le combat, qu'elle aurait une raison de plus de vouloir vivre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, montant directement à la chambre de Kate pour y trouver Alexandra avec Jack, tout les deux installés sur le lit, la jeune femme dormant contre l'homme et Rick hésita à entrer dans la chambre, ne voulant pas les réveiller. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de Jack l'interpella, l'autorisant à entrer, ce qu'il fit alors. Il aida ensuite Kate à se remettre au lit, Orla toujours dans ses bras et s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alexandra ouvrit les yeux, se redressant immédiatement en voyant que Kate était de retour, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Jack tenta de sortir du lit mais la main de la jeune femme le retint contre elle, alors il se réinstalla convenablement, l'entourant de ses bras. Kate sourit en la voyant faire, heureuse que son amie ait enfin eu le courage de parler à Jack et d'avancer dans la vie, malgré la maladie. Cela la laissa un peu pensive et elle posa ses yeux sur Rick qui se trouvait toujours à coté du lit, souriant en regardant Jack et Alexandra. Elle se laissa attendrir par le regard de son écrivain, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son cœur en le voyant. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus se battre? Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, un homme qui l'aimait, une petite fille, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, des amis et une nouvelle famille. Alors pourquoi baisser les bras? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir vivre alors qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver?

Kate posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rick, lui faisant tourner la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Son sourire étincelant lui réchauffa le cœur et il se leva de sa chaise pour s'installer avec elle sur le lit, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui, embrassant Orla sur le dessus de la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais de la voir lui sourire ainsi, de la voir si heureuse, il en fut heureux à son tour. Il posa un baiser contre sa tempe avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-" Je veux me battre Rick," souffla Kate.

-" Quoi?" demanda-t-il surprit.

-" Je veux me battre Rick, j'ai une famille à laquelle je tiens et je ne veux pas la perdre," expliqua-t-elle, " je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir."

-" Oh Kate, si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça," lui dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

-" J'avais perdu espoir mais… de voir Alexandra et Jack si proche l'un de l'autre, enfin, et de te voir avec Orla, je ne peux pas vous faire ça, je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça et vous faire souffrir."

-" Merci Kate, merci de te battre, mais ne le fait pas seulement pour nous, tu dois aussi le faire pour toi."

-" Je t'aime Rick et j'aime Orla, j'aime Alexis, j'aime Martha. Vous êtes ma famille et je veux vivre avec vous, aussi longtemps que possible."

-" Oh Kate, nous aussi on t'aime," entendit-elle venant de l'entrée de la chambre.

Kate et Rick tournèrent la tête et virent Alexis et Martha arriver, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles avancèrent dans la pièce et Alexis se précipita vers le lit où elle se jeta presque dans les bras de Kate en pleurant de joie. La jeune femme la réceptionna tandis que Rick prenait Orla dans ses bras, sous les protestations de la petite fille. Il sourit en voyant sa fille et sa petite amie si proches, il avait tout pour être heureux, et encore plus maintenant que Kate acceptait enfin de se battre vraiment.

Le chemin serait long et difficile, il y aurait encore des larmes, des cris mais il serait là pour elle, il ne la laisserait jamais. Elle voulait se battre et il se battrait avec elle. Il ferait tout pour que sa famille soit heureuse et ensemble aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	14. From the Shadow to the Light

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour la longue attente. Je n'en ai plus d'avance, donc je vais faire au mieux pour l'écrire au plus vite.

Merci **KristenStewartFans**, **Audrey 1986**, **Matterfly**, **Solealuna**, **Mag13**, **Manooon**, **Madwin** et **saragrissom831601** pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>From the Shadow to the Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate se leva difficilement ce matin, elle avait le tournis et les nausées se faisaient de plus en plus présente. Par moment, elle avait envi de tout arrêté, de ne plus continuer son traitement, mais elle devait le faire. Elle avait fait une promesse à Rick, ainsi qu'à elle-même, elle voulait continuer de se battre pour sa famille. Sa famille. Lorsqu'elle pensait à ça, elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, des papillons voler dans son ventre. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'un jour elle aurait une famille, un homme qui l'aime, un enfant. Orla n'était pas sa fille, elle le savait, Rick et elle n'étaient que la famille d'accueil de la fillette, mais elle s'y était tant attachée qu'elle n'imaginait pas la voir partir un jour. Elle voulait la garder avec elle pour toujours et c'était une des raisons par laquelle elle se battait, pour garder sa famille unie.<p>

La jeune femme finie par se mettre debout, marcha un moment en faisant le tour du lit pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la mobilité de ses membres, elle savait bien que de rester dans son lit n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Rick devait passer dans la journée, elle voulait être en forme pour sa visite, elle voulait pouvoir marcher dans le parc de l'hôpital cette fois et non pas se faire balader dans un fauteuil roulant. Bien entendu, elle avait eu l'accord de son médecin qui trouvait que c'était même une très bonne idée. De faire travailler ses muscles ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir le faire.

Après maintenant plus de six mois de traitement, son corps était encore faible, mais elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle avait encore le tournis, des nausées, la fatigue bien trop présente, mais elle se sentait redevenir elle-même. Sa décision de se battre avait été la meilleure qu'elle ait prise de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait vraiment s'en sortir, mais les résultats étaient plutôt bons et elle en était heureuse. Elle envisageait même un futur avec Rick, une vie heureuse et surtout longue. Elle continuait de se battre, ses amis étaient là avec elle, Rick, Martha et Alexis aussi. Elle n'était pas seule et elle regrettait sa première décision de cacher sa maladie à son entourage. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, elle serait probablement morte aujourd'hui.

Depuis le début, Kate et Alexis étaient proches, l'adolescente avait été sa confidente et un peu comme son amie. La pauvre fille avait perdue son amie quelques semaines plus tôt, Lena avait fini par succomber à la maladie. Alexis avait été bouleversée, elle était inconsolable et Kate avait tout fait pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Et depuis ce jour, la jeune fille avait tout fait pour l'aider, pour la soutenir de son mieux, pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas comme son amie était morte. Elle ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un, elle n'était pas prête à enterrer un autre proche.

Kate arrivait de l'autre coté du lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme qui vint vers elle immédiatement, la faisant reculer dans la pièce. Comment pouvait-il être là, comment pouvait-il savoir? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, ne voulait pas qu'il sache, avait tenté de le protéger depuis tout ces mois mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus garder le silence. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait justifié son manque de visites par beaucoup de travail et peu de temps à elle. Mais il avait fini par en avoir assez et à présent il se trouvait là, devant elle, dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse et coupable tandis que l'homme avançait encore vers elle. Il s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle croisa son regard, un regard triste mais heureux à la fois. Et là, elle se laissa aller et tomba dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

-" Katie chérie," sa voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion, " mon bébé."

-" Je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis?" Questionna-t-il.

-" Je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer, triste," confessa-t-elle.

-" Mais j'aurais voulu être là pour toi mon cœur, être à tes cotés pour que tu ne soi pas seule."

-" Je n'étais pas seule papa, Rick est avec moi, il ne m'a jamais laissé."

-" Alors toi et lui… vous êtes enfin ensemble?" Il était à la fois surprit et heureux.

-" Oui."

-" Oh ma chérie, je suis si heureux pour toi."

Jim Beckett prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui et il la sentit faire de même. Malgré tout, son étreinte était faible, il pouvait sentir à quel point la maladie l'avait affaiblie, changé. Sa fille n'était plus la même qu'avant, elle était si maigre, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus, dans son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, elle était heureuse. Il s'écarta ensuite, aidant la jeune femme à retourner au lit au moment même où le médecin entrait dans la chambre. Le patricien s'arrêta dans sa marche, son dossier à la main, pour fixer le nouveau visiteur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-" C'est mon père," lui dit Kate.

-" Enchanté de vous connaitre Mr Beckett," sourit le médecin. " Je vais par contre vous demander de sortir, il faut que je parle à votre fille."

-" Très bien, je vais attendre dans le couloir."

Jim se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille et quitta la chambre, laissant ainsi le médecin et la jeune femme.

**- o -**

Castle marchait d'un bon pas, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, vers la chambre de Kate. Orla se trouvait à la garderie aujourd'hui, Alexis était en cours et sa mère avait ses répétitions. De ce fait, l'écrivain pouvait profiter d'un moment seul avec Kate et cela lui donna le sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec la jeune femme, il en avait besoin, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu en avoir. Il salua les infirmières, puis tourna au coin du couloir et s'arrêta net dans sa course en voyant Jim Beckett devant la chambre de Kate. Mince, mais que faisait-il ici? Rick savait que Kate voulait tenir son père à l'écart de tout ça tant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouve là?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança jusqu'à l'homme qui tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver. Il lui sourit et Castle se détendit, Jim ne semblait pas être en colère, mais plutôt inquiet et l'écrivain réalisa que l'homme n'entrait pas dans la chambre. Pourquoi? Kate avait-elle un problème? Il sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, marcha plus vite et s'arrêta face à Jim.

-" Un problème avec Kate?" S'enquit-il, l'inquiétude se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

-" Je ne sais pas, le médecin est arrivé et m'a demandé d'attendre dehors."

-" Et ça fait longtemps?"

-" Tout juste deux minutes."

Rick se laissa tomber sur une chaise, son bouquet tombant sur le sol. Jim vint s'installer à coté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de le rassurer, ce qu'il n'était pas plus lui-même. Jim avait tout aussi peur que l'écrivain, il avait découvert pas hasard la maladie de sa fille, alors qu'il cherchait à la joindre au travail. Une personne lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était plus venue travailler depuis bien longtemps et il s'était finalement rendu à son appartement pour entendre de sa voisine, la vieille madame Stuart, que Kate était malade. La vieille femme lui avait dit que Kate n'était plus revenue à son appartement depuis plusieurs mois et Jim avait mené sa petite enquête pour finalement découvrir dans quel hôpital elle se trouvait.

Mr Beckett lui en avait voulu pour son silence, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit? Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps? Il était son père, il était en droit de savoir. Mais il avait fini par comprendre et à présent la seule chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle aille mieux. Et de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été seule durant tout ce temps, que Rick Castle avait été avec elle, il était rassuré. L'homme regarda attentivement l'écrivain, il semblait si inquiet, Jim voyait bien en lui tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille. Rick Castle aimait vraiment Kate.

-" Alors comme ça, ma fille et vous êtes ensemble?" demanda Jim.

-" Oui, depuis quelques temps," répondit l'écrivain. " Je suis désolé Mr Beckett de ne rien vous avoir dit. Mais Kate ne voulait pas vous en parler avant d'être certaine d'aller mieux. Elle voulait vous protéger."

-" Je connais bien ma fille Mr Castle, et je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas tout dit dés le début, je me trompe?"

-" Non, je l'ai découvert par hasard," souffla Rick.

-" Comment?" S'enquit Jim.

Castle lui raconta donc comment il avait découvert pour la maladie de Kate.

Flash-back

L'écrivain repassa la porte du service et rencontra les regards surpris des infirmières assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Il leur sourit par politesse et amorça sa marche vers la chambre de Lena lorsqu'une infirmière vint à sa rencontre, le prenant par la main.

-" Vous êtes revenu," lui dit-elle, comme si elle était heureuse et soulagée de le voir.

-" Oui j'ai…" commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par la jeune femme.

-" Elle sera si heureuse de vous voir," lui sourit-elle, "elle pensait que vous ne l'aviez pas entendu."

Castle resta sans réaction un moment. Mais de qui lui parlait cette infirmière au juste? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait alors que la jeune femme l'entrainait avec elle vers la porte de la chambre 105. Il sourit au numéro, avant de prendre la main de l'infirmière qui ouvrait la porte, se mettant devant elle, et de ce fait, se retrouvant dos à la chambre.

-" Mais de quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-il alors, voulant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. "J'ai simplement oublié mon téléphone dans la chambre de Lena Carter et je venais le reprendre."

-" Oh," fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de l'infirmière qui comprit alors son erreur.

Derrière eux, dans la chambre, Kate ouvrait difficilement les yeux après un court sommeil. Elle se demanda un moment comment elle avait atterrit dans son lit puis se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, de Castle dans le couloir, d'elle l'appelant désespérément mais l'écrivain qui s'éloignait d'elle sans se retourner. Et enfin les larmes et sa crise.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, honteuse de s'être donnée en spectacle ainsi devant tout le servie. Mais d'un autre coté, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même, elle était malade et les infirmières ne la jugeraient peut-être pas. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle remarqua alors que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et qu'une infirmière discutait avec un home de dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle avait l'impression de le connaitre, sa carrure lui disait quelque chose. Et là, elle entendit sa voix et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Castle, il était revenu. Elle voulu se redresser mais sa tête lui tourna et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, pestant contre sa fragilité. Il fallait qu'elle attire son attention avant qu'il ne reparte, qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'elle ne retrouve pas le courage de le rappeler encore une fois.

-" Castle," souffla Kate d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Soit il ne l'avait pas entendu, soit il lui en voulait vraiment car elle pouvait le voir pousser l'infirmière hors de la chambre pour partir. Il fallait qu'elle l'appel encore, plus fort. Il le fallait, elle ne pourrait pas survivre ni se battre si Castle lui tournait le dos. Tout le monde savait pour elle et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le lui cacher plus longtemps, de lui mentir tout les jours. Elle devait le faire pour eux… et pour elle.

-" Castle," appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

Mais elle vit avec tristesse l'écrivain repartir en tenant la poigner de la porte pour la refermer. Il partait et la laissait là, comme ça sans la voir. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues, encore une fois.

-" Rick," sanglota-t-elle alors, laissant libre court à son chagrin.

Il ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle l'avait repoussé et à présent elle regrettait son geste. Elle avait voulu le protéger de la peine qu'elle risquait de lui faire mais c'était à elle qu'elle en faisait maintenant. Elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Kate se tourna dans son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, pleurant encore et encore. Les larmes mouillèrent peu à peu son oreiller mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle était seule, que Castle ne serait plus là pour elle. Il n'y avait plus de "always" pour eux, pour elle. C'Était fini.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se remémora sa rencontre avec l'écrivain. Elle l'avait trouvé agaçant dés le premier jour, lui et sa manie de la suivre partout, de tout vouloir savoir. Mais au fil du temps elle avait apprit à connaitre l'homme derrière l'écrivain et ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient développés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait bien faillit lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui une fois, mais il avait fallut que Gina, son ex-femme, arrive. Elle était passée à coté de sa chance et s'était ensuite embarquée dans une relation avec Josh. Oh il était gentil et elle s'était attachée à lui, mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Castle. Malheureusement pour elle il était de nouveau avec son éditrice et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Josh comme elle le faisait. Alors elle avait rompue avec lui, sans pour autant aller vers le seul homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait peur du rejet, elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la chose après qu'elle l'ait elle-même repoussé tant de fois.

Et maintenant quoi? Qu'avait-elle? Rien. Plus de petit ami et son écrivain préféré ne la voyait même plus. Elle était seule et elle mourrait seule. Ses amis étaient là, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait simplement mit trop de temps pour le réaliser et c'était trop tard.

Mais alors qu'elle laissait de nouvelles larmes envahir son visage, une voix l'interpella et elle se retourna pour faire face à un regard brillant de larmes et d'inquiétude.

-" Kate," souffla Castle en s'approchant lentement du lit.

-" Rick," pleura Beckett dans un sourire.

Fin du Flash-back.

Jim avait écouté en silence le récit de l'écrivain. Il avait vu dans le regard de l'homme à quel point tout ça lui avait fait mal, à quel point il avait eu peur pour la jeune femme. Mais aussi sa fille, sa petite fille avait souffert. Comme toujours, elle avait voulu protéger son entourage mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas y arriver seule. Elle était comme ça sa petite Katie, toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à elle. Elle tenait ça de sa mère, sa douce Johanna. Jim était fier d'avoir une fille telle que Kate, un homme ne pouvait rêver mieux.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin en sortit. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se redressèrent, attendant la permission d'entrer. Le patricien leur sourit, leur fit un signe de tête avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir. Jim avança, mais Castle ne fit pas un pas de plus, laissant l'homme voir sa fille en premier. Mais Jim se retourna et l'invita à le suivre et Castle fini par entrer en même temps que lui. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Kate assise dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux et Castle se précipita vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Kate enfouit son visage dans son épaule, se serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui, ses larmes se perdant sur lui.

-" Kate, que t'as dit le médecin?" Questionna Rick.

-" Il… il…" mais les larmes l'empêchèrent de répondre.

-" C'est si grave que ça?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Jim.

-" Non, au contraire," finit-elle par dire en relevant la tête.

-" Explique toi Kate, j'ai du mal à comprendre," l'écrivain était perdu.

-" Le médecin a les résultats de mes derniers examens et… je m'en sors Rick," souffla-t-elle, " je suis en train de guérir."

-" Oh mon Dieu."

Le visage de Rick se fendit en un immense sourire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il attrapa la jeune femme qu'il invita dans un long et passionné baiser, sans faire attention à Jim qui les fixait toujours. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, il était heureux, sa fille allait s'en sortir, elle allait guérir et pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui, abasourdit par la nouvelle. Il aurait voulu prendre sa fille dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était heureux pour elle. Mais en la voyant dans les bras de Rick, en voyant à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, il ne se sentit pas de le faire.

Finalement, l'écrivain se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et tourna la tête vers son père. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher afin qu'il étreigne lui aussi sa fille, ce qu'il fit en lui envoyant un sourire reconnaissant. Jim serra à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras, pleurant de joie avec elle. Rick se décala, les observa un moment puis quitta la chambre, leur laissant ce moment d'intimité entre père et fille.

**- o -**

Martha était passée à la garderie après sa répétition et elle se rendait à présent à l'hôpital afin de voir Kate. L'actrice se sentait heureuse, elle avait l'impression de vivre une nouvelle vie. Depuis que la petite Orla était entrée dans leurs vies à tous, les choses avaient changés. Elle se revoyait des années plus tôt, lorsqu'Alexis n'était encore qu'un petit bébé. Elle se souvenait de la joie de prendre soin de la petite fille, sa petite fille qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'espérait plus le jour où elle pourrait être de nouveau grand-mère, mais ce jour était enfin arrivé. Bien entendu, Orla n'était pas vraiment sa petite fille, elle n'était là que pour quelques temps, mais Martha avait bon espoir que son fils et Kate l'adoptent un jour. Elle était si mignonne, si gentille et douce. Elle était tombée sous le charme de l'enfant, tout comme le reste de la famille.

L'actrice entra dans le bâtiment, poussant la poussette d'Orla qui jouait avec sa poupée, celle que lui avait offert Alexis la semaine d'avant. Elle était si jolie avec sa petite robe bleue, ses bouclettes qui lui retombaient de chaque coté de la tête et ce sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Elles passèrent à coté des infirmières qui les saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Kate. Martha trouva son fils dans le couloir, adossé au mur à coté de la porte. Elle accéléra le pas, inquiète, et son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'imagina tout de suite le pire.

-" Richard, que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à coté de lui.

-" Kate a vu le médecin ce matin," commença-t-il.

-" Oh non," souffla-t-elle en se mettant une main devant la bouche.

-" Tout va bien mère," reprit aussitôt l'écrivain, " elle est en train de guérir."

-" De guérir? Tu veux dire qu'elle va s'en sortir pour de bon?" Elle avait du mal à y croire, c'était un miracle.

-" Oui, elle va s'en sortir, elle va vivre, elle va vivre," s'enthousiasma Castle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Martha prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort dans ses bras. Après tout ces mois de combats, Kate s'en sortait enfin, elle allait vivre. Elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, trop heureuse pour les retenir. Ils entendirent Orla gazouiller dans sa poussette et Castle se pencha pour soulever la petite fille et la serrer dans ses bras elle aussi. C'était un moment qu'ils ne pensaient pas arriver un jour, la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie. Kate Beckett, la femme qu'il aimait, allait s'en sortir, elle allait vivre. Bientôt elle pourrait rentrer à la maison avec lui et ils pourraient enfin avoir la vie dont-ils rêvaient tous.

Jim sortit de la chambre, ce qui surprit Martha qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné et compatissant en voyant les larmes sur les joues de l'homme. Elle allait prendre Orla dans ses bras pour que Rick puisse retourner voir Kate, mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il l'emmenait voir Kate. Il entra donc dans la chambre, la petite fille contre lui et Martha se retrouva seule avec Jim Beckett.

-" Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché la vérité sur l'état de votre fille," s'excusa-t-elle.

-" L'essentiel c'est que je le sache maintenant et que ma Katie va mieux."

-" Oui, c'est le plus important."

-" Et si nous allions boire un café?" proposa Jim.

-" Bonne idée."

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite dans le couloir, laissant la poussette devant la chambre.

**- o -**

Rick s'approcha du lit avec Orla qui tendit les bras vers Kate. La jeune femme sourit et prit la petite fille dans ses bras, lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Elle la posa ensuite sur ses genoux et releva la tête vers l'écrivain.

-" Ça va Kate?" S'enquit-il.

-" A merveille, un peu fatiguée mais ça va," sourit-elle.

-" Donc, tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir alors?" S'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant place sur le lit avec la jeune femme.

-" Pas tout de suite, je dois encore faire quelques examens, mais dans quelques temps je pourrais rentrer à la maison," lui dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

-" Et tu… tu vas retourner chez toi ou…"

-" Et bien, j'aurais bien voulu revenir chez toi Rick, si tu le veux bien."

-" Bien sur que je le veux, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir Kate."

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Leur rêve allait devenir réalité, ils allaient enfin pouvoir construire cette vie dont-ils voulaient tant tous les deux. Après des mois de souffrance et de combat, ils avaient gagné, Kate avait gagné. Elle allait vivre, avec Castle, Orla, Alexis et Martha.

Il y avait tout de même une ombre au tableau, Alexandra n'allait pas mieux, son état avait même empiré et elle avait été placée dans une chambre spéciale. Kate s'en voulait un peu de s'en sortir alors que la jeune femme allait de plus en plus mal. Elle pria pour qu'elle aussi aille mieux un jour, elle le méritait vraiment.

Mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur avec son écrivain et Orla. Elle penserait au reste plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	15. Start a new life

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je suis de retour avec ma fic après plus d'un an d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu tout mes lecteurs. J'ai fait un blocage, je ne parvenait pas a avancer dans cette fic mais je ne voulais pas non plus l'abandonner.**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui se rapproche de la fin.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Start a new life<strong>

* * *

><p>Après encore plusieurs jours, il était enfin possible pour Kate de rentrer chez elle, enfin chez Castle. Elle était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit qu'elle haïssait tant. Rick était venu la voir chaque jour avec la petite Orla, Alexis et Martha aussi, ainsi que tout ses collègues. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il y avait tant de gens pour qui elle comptait, tant de gens qui l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais douté être appréciée dans son travail, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y ait une telle affection, un tel lien entre eux. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus en douter. Mais elle se sentait aussi coupable. Elle se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie, de pouvoir sortir d'ici et rentrer chez elle.<p>

La jeune femme se leva de son lit pour aller s'installer sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coté du lit d'Alexandra. Sa compagne de chambre n'était plus là, elle n'avait pas eut sa chance et maintenant Kate était seule. Elle avait été si heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait se remettre, qu'elle pourrait finalement vivre qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'occuper de la jeune femme. Et maintenant, il était trop tard, elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, plus jamais passer du temps avec elle. Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner son absence auprès de son amie? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas, jamais.

Kate se sentait coupable bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, le simple fait d'avoir eut la chance de vivre lui était presqu'insupportable. Par chance, elle n'était pas seule, Rick restait avec elle le plus souvent possible, mais il avait aussi sa fille qui avait besoin de lui. Alexis se sentait un peu mieux, mais la mort de sa meilleure amie avait été un coup dur pour elle. Alors Kate comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais Kate ne se tourna pas. Elle n'avait même pas entendu, elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et sa culpabilité. Le visiteur s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas la déranger. La jeune femme était totalement dans un autre monde. Le visiteur s'arrêta juste derrière elle et il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-" Ça va Kate, c'est moi," la rassura Castle.

-" Rick," souffla-t-elle.

L'écrivain passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et elle posa ses mains sur celles de l'homme, se serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa envahir par sa chaleur, appréciant le fait qu'il soit là, mais qu'il garde le silence. Il la connaissait si bien, il savait ce qu'elle avait et il savait aussi qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle soit prête ap lui parler. Elle le ferait, mais pas maintenant. Elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps, elle devait avant tout admettre qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de vivre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ainsi, la jeune femme fini par se défaire de l'étreinte, se leva et se tourna face ap lui. Elle remonta doucement ses yeux vers son visage, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Rick l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait. Il comprenait sa peine, elle avait perdue une amie. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité, elle ne devait pas regretter d'être en vie alors que son amie était morte.

Castle passa une fois de plus sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui embrassa le front et se sépara d'elle. Il s'éloigna dans la chambre sous le regard curieux de Kate pour allé chercher quelque chose dans la veste qu'il avait posé sur une chaise. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure gauche, en sortit une petite boite qu'il lui présenta ensuite. D'une main tremblante, Kate la prit et l'ouvrit doucement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue de ce qu'elle contenait.

-" Rick," souffla-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais que tu l'ais," se justifia-t-il.

-" Merci, je ne m'y attendais pas mais… merci," elle passa une main sur sa joue avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

Rick sourit et la serra une fois de plus contre lui. Kate lui rendit son étreinte avec joie avant de se séparer de lui. Elle se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre sa veste, son sac et retourna auprès de lui. L'homme prit le sac, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre. Kate quitta enfin cet endroit dans lequel elle avait passé tant de jours et de nuits. Maintenant, elle était libre et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil pour signer les papiers de sortis avant de s'éloigner, le cœur plus léger. Kate salua au passage les infirmières qui avaient été là pour elle pendant si longtemps, sans jamais se plaindre de la façon dont elle leur avait parlé parfois. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne laissait pas derrière elle que des mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi des bons. Elle laissait derrière des gens qui avaient mis du cœur et de la patience à prendre soin d'elle sans jamais rien lui reprocher. Elle admirait ces gens pour leur travail.

Une fois dehors, Kate inspira profondément l'air frais. Rick la regarda faire, souriant légèrement. Il était heureux pour elle, heureux qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle soit avec lui. Tout au long de ces mois, il avait eut peur pour elle, il avait eut peur de la perdre. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait découvert qu'elle était malade. Ce jour il avait crut que son monde s'écroulait, qu'une partie de lui venait de lui être arrachée par la seule pensée que la femme qu'il aimait risquait de mourir. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était finit.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Rick prit la direction du loft. Contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Kate, il n'avait pas prévu de comité d'accueil, personne ne les attendaient chez lui. Il n'y avait que Martha, Alexis et la petite Orla. Il n'avait voulut que la famille pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Kate, personne d'autre. Même si la jeune femme allait mieux, il ne voulait pas la fatiguer plus que de raison. Ils auraient bien le temps de faire la fête plus tard dans la semaine, quand elle serait bien installée. En attendant, il voulait juste la ramener à la maison et profiter de la présence de sa famille au complet.

-" L'enterrement est dans trois jours," s'éleva la voix de Kate dans la voiture. " Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi."

-" Je serais là," assura-t-il. " Je ne te laisserais pas seule."

-" Merci Rick."

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en bas du loft. Rick alla garer la voiture dans le garage privé de l'immeuble. Il sortit en premier puis fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme. Il tendit sa main qu'elle prit dans la sienne et ensemble, ils montèrent par l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et Kate fit une pause, obligeant Rick à faire de même.

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle, mais il devint rapidement inquiet lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les yeux clos et la respiration laborieuse. Il passa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux.

-" Ça va?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Oui, juste un vertige," tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-" Tu vas mal? Tu veux t'assoir?"

-" Non tout va très bien. C'est juste… une drôle de sensation m'a traversé."

-" Quel genre de sensation? Tu veux retourner voir le médecin?"

-" Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une sensation de bonheur intense à l'idée de revenir ici, en bonne santé," expliqua-t-elle. " C'est la première fois depuis des années que je ressens ça. Je ne suis pas habituée."

-" Tu le seras bientôt."

L'écrivain se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers la porte. Kate posa alors sa main sur la sienne.

-" J'ai envie de le faire," souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et la laissa ouvrir la porte. Elle entra pour trouver toute sa famille dans l'entrée, des sourires radieux sur leurs visages. Il y avait une grande banderole accrochée au plafond sur laquelle on pouvait lire "Bienvenue à la maison Kate". Son père s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avec amour. Il la serra contre lui, soupirant de bien être alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. Puis, ce fut le tour de Martha et enfin Alexis qui tenait la petite Orla dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle eut serrée tout le monde dans ses bras, elle prit place sur le canapé et observa sa famille parler, rire et s'amuser.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi et bientôt il fut temps de se coucher. Kate se sentait vraiment fatiguée, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Elle monta la première, s'excusant auprès des autres qui la rassurèrent en lui souriant. Elle se changea rapidement avant d'aller se glisser dans le lit de Rick, ce lit où elle avait déjà passée tant de nuits. Elle sentit cette odeur familière envahir ses sens et elle ferma les yeux. Elle aimait cette odeur, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Tout cela lui montrait qu'elle était toujours en vie, et mieux encore, qu'elle était chez lui.

Pendant des années, elle avait repoussé les avances de son écrivain, elle avait tenté de ne pas voir l'évidence. Elle l'aimait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé de sa vie et c'est-ce qui lui avait fait si peur. Et puis la maladie était arrivée et elle avait crut que tout était finit. Elle s'était crut mourir et d'un certain coté c'était le cas. Mais son heure n'était pas arrivée et elle se trouvait là maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais partir, elle ne voulait plus jamais s'éloigner de lui.

Et en parlant du loup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Castle entra. Il vint directement vers elle, posa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Kate vint lui entourer la raille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Rick passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme, soupirant de bien être. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

**- oooo -**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, une légère brise venait rafraichir cette belle journée de printemps. Le cui-cui des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres, le tout agrémenté par une voix qui s'élevait dans l'immense place verte.

Un grand nombre de personnes se trouvaient là, toutes vêtus de noir, toutes portants, pour la plupart des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, toutes ayant des mouchoirs dans les mains. Malgré la beauté de ce jour, l'humeur était à la peine, la tristesse, le deuil. En ce jour de printemps, des gens enterraient une personne chère à leur cœur, une femme aimait de tous, une femme respectait, une femme forte et à présent loin d'eux.

Les choses étaient allées si vite que personne ne les avaient vu venir et maintenant ils étaient là, autour de cette boite qui refermait cette femme merveilleuse.

Un peu en retrait du groupe, Jack tenait la main de sa fille Monica. On pouvait voir les larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes de tristesse intense, des larmes qui le suivraient pour le reste de sa vie. Il venait de perdre une femme qu'il avait aimée pendant si longtemps, une femme avec qui il aurait aime faire sa vie, mais cette vie en avait décidé autrement et à présent il devrait la vivre sans elle. Comment pourrait-il aimer de nouveau après ça? Comment pourrait-il être de nouveau heureux sans elle?

Bien entendu il n'était pas seul, il avait Monica avec lui, il avait des amis et de la famille pour le soutenir et l'aider à affronter la situation. Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne pourraient pas chasser la haine qui habitait son cœur, la haine de cette maladie qui lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie.

Le prêtre parlait, ventant les mérites de cette femme, faisant éloge de sa gentillesse, de sa droiture, de sa bonté, de toutes ses qualités. Les gens écoutaient en silence, reniflant parfois lorsque la peine se faisait trop grande. Tout les mots du monde ne pourraient pas dire à quel point cette femme était merveilleuse, à quel point elle avait été aimé de tous, à quel point elle allait leur manquer.

L'homme d'église finit son discours et vint le moment de dire au revoir à la défunte, le moment le plus difficile à surmonter pour ses proches. Ce moment redoutait durant de longs mois, ce moment bien souvent oubliait par tous, car trop souvent ignoré.

Maintenant tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient plus se leurrer.

La première personne à approcher fut sa meilleure amie qui vint déposer une rose blanche sur le cercueil, soutenu par un des collègues d'Alexandra. Cette rose qui voulait dire tant de choses tout en étant pas assez parlante.

Des larmes tombèrent sur la boite d'un blanc crème, choisie spécialement par l'homme ne pleur.

Puis vint le tour de ses collègues qui déposèrent la même rose, s'attardant moins longtemps, mais pleurant tout autant que les autres. Ils étaient simplement plus pudiques et ne voulaient pas afficher leur peine à tous.

Ensuite vint le tour de la famille et enfin celui de Jack. Sa fille passa devant lui, s'agenouilla devant le cercueil et posa sa main dessus, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle voulait se montrer forte, pour ses amis, pour sa famille et surtout pour son père. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle plus que jamais et elle ne devait pas faiblir. La même rose vint rejoindre les autres.

Elle se releva et laissa la place à son père qui n'osa pas faire un pas. Elle l'aida alors, lui prenant la main et le guidant en avant afin qu'il dise au revoir à son âme sœur.

Jack avança mais il n'était pas aussi fort que sa fille et il tomba à genoux devant le cercueil, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant tous le monde, sans honte. Il avait perdue une part de lui-même et ne s'en cachait pas, pourquoi le ferait-il? Tous le monde pouvait le comprendre.

Il fini par se relever après avoir déposé une rose et un baiser, aidait par sa fille qui le guida vers la sortie du cimetière.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Rick et Kate qui se tenait en retraient. Ils avaient traversé la même épreuve mais s'en étaient sortit bien mieux qu'eux.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et le couple avança vers le cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à cette femme qui les avait aidés par le passé.

Puis, le petit cimetière se vida, ne laissant plus que le silence de la mort l'envahir.

Une page venait de se tourner, et une nouvelle faisait son apparition, telle le grand livre de la vie.

**- o -**

Kate ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait porter aujourd'hui, elle hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, peut-être même le plus important de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devenir maman. Maman. Elle sourit de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, elle allait se rendre au tribunal pour enfant parler avec le juge et elle saurait enfin si sa demande d'adoption était acceptée.

Elle avait de la chance, Rick avait été là pour elle du début à la fin. Depuis qu'il avait apprit pour sa maladie il ne l'avait jamais laissé. Et Orla était entrée dans leurs vies pour ne jamais en sortir. Rick s'était proposé comme famille d'accueil, ce qui avait été accepté. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, ils voulaient être plus qu'une simple famille d'accueil. Ils voulaient être reconnut comme étant sa famille.

Ils n'avaient pas eut à beaucoup parler pour prendre leur décision. Ils aimaient cette enfant comme si elle était la leur et depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec eux, c'était un peu le cas. Le premier mot de la petite fille avait était 'maman'. C'était arrivé un matin alors que Kate lui donnait son petit déjeuné, en présence de toute la famille. Elle en avait eut les larmes aux yeux et, lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Rick, la décision avait été prise.

Alexis avait sauté de joie à cette nouvelle, elle allait avoir une petite sœur. Martha considérait déjà Orla comme sa petite fille et elle avait été ravie qu'elle le devienne vraiment. Le père de Kate avait pleuré de joie lorsque sa fille lui avait dit et il était tout aussi impatient que les autres de connaitre la réponse du juge.

La jeune femme sentit des bras lui encercler la taille et elle se retourna pour se retrouver contre le torse de Rick. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de lui faire la remarque qu'il s'était pourtant promit de ne pas faire.

-" Tu n'es pas encore prête?"

-" Je ne sais pas quoi mettre," avoua-t-elle. " Je voudrais faire bonne impression."

-" Alors sois juste toi-même," lui dit-il.

Martha arriva alors, attrapa son fils par le bras et le fit sortir de la chambre, malgré ses protestations. Elle se tourna ensuite vers celle qui était pour elle comme une fille.

-" Laisse moi t'aider."

La femme fouilla dans l'armoire à la recherche de la tenue parfaite qu'elle trouva en moins de cinq minutes. Elle la tendit ensuite à Kate qui la prit avec un regard reconnaissant et elle fila se changer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle avait un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-" Tu es splendide Kate."

-" Merci Martha," rougit la jeune femme. " Je… C'est la première fois que je me sens si nerveuse et j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas."

-" Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter," la rassura Martha. " Ça va marcher. Ce soir, tu rentreras à la maison avec notre petite Orla. Nous serons une vraie famille et il ne te manqueras plus qu'a épouser mon fils."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise et Martha sourit tendrement. Elle s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur la joue de Kate et lui embrassa le front.

-" Il t'attends."

Kate s'éloigna de Martha, prit sa veste, regarda la femme une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: je sais que ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, mais rassurez vous, la suite arrivera bientôt. J'attends maintenant de voir si vous l'avez aimé.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 23/06/13_


	16. Epilogue

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, très court. J'ai un peu de mal avec la série **_**Castle**_** en ce moment, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si ce chapitre n'est pas super.**

**J'espère avoir au moins un ou deux commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Martha se trouvait dans le salon, écoutant de la musique. Elle aimait se laisser aller ainsi de temps en temps, juste rester là et écouter de la musique. A coté d'elle, Orla avait les yeux clos et écoutait attentivement la musique. Du haut de ses six ans, la fillette avait un gout prononcé pour la musique classique, gout que lui avait donné Martha. La femme baissa les yeux vers la fillette et sourit.<p>

L'enfant avait été finalement adopté après une période d'un an avec Rick et Kate. Le juge aux affaires familiale avait décidé d'une période d'essaie avant d'accepter ou non l'adoption. Orla était devenue un membre à part entière de la famille et Martha l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Alexis. Orla était sa petite fille, tout comme l'était Alexis, ainsi que Joshua.

Deux ans après l'adoption d'Orla, Kate avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Au début elle avait eut peur. Les traitements qu'elle avait subit pour vaincre son cancer avaient eut des répercutions sur son corps. Pendant plusieurs mois elle avait été assez faible, et elle craignait toujours de faire une rechute. Les médecins également étaient inquiet de cette grossesse et avaient voulut garder un œil sur la futur maman. Finalement, ils l'avaient informé que tout allait bien, que l'enfant se portait aussi bien que la mère.

Elle avait subit tout les tests imaginables lors de sa grossesse, mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer, pas même la confiance des médecins. Seul Rick était parvenu à le faire, trouvant que le bébé était magnifique sur les échographies, qu'elle était resplendissante avec son ventre rond.

Ils avaient passé des heures à parler au bébé. Puis, ils avaient passé des heures à se décider sur un nom, fille et garçon. Ils avaient choisit d'attendre pour savoir s'ils allaient avoir un fils ou une fille. La surprise était ce qu'ils voulaient. Beaucoup de parents choisissaient l'autre option, mais ils aimaient le fait de se poser la question jusqu'au dernier moment. Et lorsque le petit Joshua était arrivé, ils avaient pleuré en tenant dans leurs bras leur enfant.

Martha avait vu dans le regard de son fils à quel point il était heureux, à quel point il aimait déjà son petit garçon. Ils venaient d'agrandir la famille avec ce charmant petit qui était un parfait mélange de son père et de sa mère. Alexis et Orla étaient elles aussi heureuse de l'arriver de leur frère et pour Alexis c'était un privilège d'être la sœur ainée de ces deux enfants. L'une était l'enfant sauvé et l'autre l'enfant miracle.

-" Grand-mère, c'est quand que papa et maman rentre à la maison?" Demanda soudain la petite voix d'Orla.

-" Ils ne devraient pas tarder," répondit Martha en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras. " Tu sais qu'ils travaillent aujourd'hui."

-" Je sais, mais ils travaillent trop," se plaignit l'enfant et Martha ne pouvait que lui donner raison. " Pourquoi ils restent pas à la maison avec Joshua et moi?"

-" Ils devaient s'occuper de cette enquête, c'était vraiment important."

-" Plus important que moi?"

Martha eut mal au cœur en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa petite fille. Bien sûr qu'elle était plus importante pour eux que le travail, mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas eut le choix. Cette affaire était spéciale et leur faisait mal à tous. Une femme avait été tuée, après être parvenue à échapper à ses kidnappeurs. Et cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui. Ils l'avaient cherché pendant si longtemps et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être triste.

Martha prit le visage de la fillette entre ses mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Orla regarda sa grand-mère, comprenant le sérieux de la situation. Elle était encore jeune, mais elle n'était pas bête. Elle posa sa petite main sur celle de sa grand-mère et hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne poserait pas plus de question.

La fillette se réinstalla sur le canapé et écouta la musique. Martha savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le secret bien longtemps, Orla était bien trop intelligente et elle finirait par comprendre. Mais elle préférait que ce soit Kate qui lui explique, elle saurait trouver les bons mots. Orla allait certainement souffrir un peu, même après toutes ces années.

Elle décida de ne plus penser à tout ça. Lorsque Kate rentrerait, elle en saurait plus et viendrait alors le moment que Martha redoutait depuis presque une semaine.

**- oooo -**

Kate se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser la fatigue. Elle avait travaillait toute la semaine sur cette affaire, elle avait passé très peu de temps à la maison et elle culpabilisait. Elle n'avait que très peu vu ses enfants au cours de la semaine. Elle savait qu'ils devaient se poser des questions, du moins Orla car Joshua était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Martha s'était occupée d'eux pendant que Rick et elle travaillaient. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et elle était heureuse d'enfin rentrer à la maison.

Rick lui passa une main dans le dos et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule. Il avait été là toute la semaine, l'aidant, se montrant réconfortant lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Cette affaire avait été tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle. Il s'agissait tout de même de la mère biologique de leur fille, la mère d'Orla. Ils l'avaient cherché pendant si longtemps sans jamais la trouver et maintenant que c'était le cas, ils s'en voulaient.

La pauvre femme avait été kidnappée des années plus tôt, le jour même où Kate avait trouvé le bébé dans le buisson. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment, de ne pas avoir été capable d'aider Aline O'keeffe, la mère d'Orla. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle avait été l'esclave sexuelle de ces hommes sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide. Elle avait souffert pendant qu'elle et Rick étaient heureux avec sa fille, sans se douter de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire maintenant pour l'aider sauf trouver les coupables. Et elle l'avait fait. Ils avaient travaillé dur, ils avaient passé tous leur temps libre sur cette affaire. Esposito et Ryan avaient fait appel à tous leurs informateurs et ça avait payé. L'un d'eux avait entendu parler d'une boite dans laquelle les filles n'étaient pas traitées convenablement. Il avait entendu dire que là-bas, les filles étaient gardées enfermé toute la journée et ne sortaient que pour se rendre chez les clients.

Après avoir enquêté sur cette boite pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient mis en place une descente et avait arrêté ces hommes, des irlandais. Ils avaient trouvé dix autres filles enfermées dans différentes pièces, toutes mal nourries, déshydratées. Certaines étaient en si mauvais état qu'elles devraient rester à l'hôpital pendant longtemps. La plupart étaient de jeunes fugueuses que personnes ne cherchait. Elles n'avaient pas de familles, venant de foyer surchargés qui se sentaient soulagés d'avoir moins de travail.

Rick en avait été si bouleversé qu'il avait frappé le mur. Jamais Kate ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle s'en était voulut de l'avoir fait venir. Esposito l'avait emmené dehors pour qu'il se calme, ce pour quoi Kate était reconnaissante. Maintenant, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui les menait chez eux et Kate se sentait nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir parler à Orla, qu'elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité. La petite fille savait qu'elle avait été adoptée, ils ne lui avaient jamais caché. Elle avait demandé qui était sa mère au début, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Kate n'avait jamais put lui donner de réponse et maintenant qu'elle en avait, elle hésitait à les lui donner.

-" Ça va aller Kate," la rassura Rick. " Orla est grande, elle est en droit de savoir."

-" Je sais, mais ça ne va pas être facile pour elle."

-" Nous lui parlerons ensemble."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et ils avancèrent dans le couloir. Devant la porte, Kate hésita de nouveau, mais ouvrit tout de même. Elle fut accueillit par la vision de sa fille assise sur le canapé, le bras de Martha autour de ses épaules. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'elle ne voulait pas ternir son bonheur. Mais elle le devait, elle ne pouvait pas garder ce secret. Elle avait toujours été honnête avec sa fille et elle ne lui mentirait jamais.

Orla tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle sauta du canapé et courut dans les bras de Kate qui la souleva du sol pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis l'autre, le front et enfin le bout du nez. Orla se mit à rire. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison, c'était le même rituel. Elle passait entre les bras de sa mère, puis dans ceux de son père pour son câlin. Kate la reposa au sol et aussitôt, Rick attrapa l'enfant par la taille, la posa sur son épaule et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle tenta de se dégager, comme toujours, mais c'était en vain. Castle finit par la déposer au sol et Orla courut jusqu'à l'escalier.

-" Je vais chercher Joshua," expliqua-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs de ses parents. " Il sera content de vous voir."

Martha vint rejoindre son fils qu'elle embrassa sur la joue puis fit de même avec Kate. Bien que cela lui ait parut étrange au début, Kate avait finit par s'habituer à la familiarité de Martha.

-" Avez-vous trouvé qui a fait ça?" S'informa-t-elle.

-" Oui et ils vont passer le reste de leur vie derrière les barreaux," répondit Kate.

-" La pauvre femme a souffert pendant des années alors que nous étions heureux avec sa fille," se lamenta Rick. " Elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et qu'avons-nous fait? Rien."

-" Nous ne savions pas Rick, et nous avons fait ce qu'on pouvait pour la retrouver," précisa Beckett. " Mais nous avons au moins sauvé sa fille alors qu'elle était seule dans le parc."

-" Tu as sauvé sa fille, pas moi."

-" Mais tu as pris soin d'elle lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Tu as fait autant que moi si ce n'est plus."

Le couple se regarda un moment avant de réaliser que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu car lorsque Kate avait trouvé Orla, sa mère devait certainement avoir été enlevée depuis peu. S'ils avaient été moins prit l'un par l'autre, ils auraient put voir Aline se faire enlevé. Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps des remords. Ils avaient des réponses à donner à Orla.

La petite fille arriva juste à ce moment là, tenant la main de son petit frère qui descendait avec peine l'escalier. Orla ne le lâchait pas, s'assurant que le petit garçon ne trébuche pas. Kate avait un sourire sur le visage en voyant à quel point sa fille était attentive à son petit frère. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas et Joshua courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient jusqu'aux bras de sa mère qui le souleva et lui offrit le même accueil qu'a Orla.

-" Mama," souffla le petit garçon en secouant la tête et remontant les épaules pour se protéger des baisers de sa mère.

-" Alors mon petit cœur, tu as passé une bonne journée?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Oui," répondit-il en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

-" Tiens, je crois que papa veux te faire un bisou lui aussi," dit-elle en le tendant à Rick qui l'attrapa sous les bras.

-" Alors bonhomme, les filles ne t'ont pas trop embêté?"

-" Non papa."

-" Tu es donc le chef ici," sourit Castle. " Tu as réussis à les faire obéir. Je suis fier de toi mon fils."

Il reposa le petit garçon qui attrapa la main de Martha. La femme avait comprit que le couple avait besoin d'un moment avec Orla et elle emmena Joshua dans le bureau de Rick qui ressemblait plus à une salle de jeu maintenant qu'a un bureau. Kate attrapa la main de sa fille et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Rick prenait place sur un fauteuil.

-" Orla ma chérie," commença Kate, " tu te souviens quand tu m'as posé des questions sur ta vraie maman?"

-" Oui, mais tu as dis que tu ne savais pas," confirma l'enfant.

-" Je sais maintenant le nom de ta maman."

-" C'est vrai? Tu lui as parlé?" Kate pouvait entendre l'espoir dans la voix de sa fille.

-" Non ma puce, je suis désolée."

Orla sembla comprendre et ses petites lèvres se mirent à trembler. Mais elle resta forte, releva fièrement la tête et attendit la suite.

" Qui a fait du mal à ma maman?"

" Un méchant monsieur qui est en prison maintenant," répondit Rick. " Et je peux te dire que ta maman t'aimait beaucoup."

" Comment tu le sais?"

" Parce que nous avons trouvé ça avec elle," Kate tendit un petit sac qu'elle donna à sa fille qui le prit dans ses mains tremblantes. " Elle ne t'as jamais oublié."

Orla ouvrit le sachet et en sortit une photo. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se reconnut bébé sur la photo, avec une jeune fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-" C'est ma maman," souffla Orla en passant ses doigts sur la photo.

-" Oui c'est ta maman," murmura Kate en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa fille.

-" Et mon papa? C'est qui mon papa?"

-" Je ne sais pas," avoua Kate. " Ta maman était toute seule mais elle a tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse. Des méchants messieurs l'ont emmené, mais elle t'avais caché avant, pour te protéger."

-" Et ta m'as trouvé et tu m'as amené ici et toi et papa m'avez adopté," finit-elle. " Et maintenant j'ai un papa, une maman, une grande sœur, un petit frère, une grand-mère et un grand-père et pleins de tontons et de tatas."

-" Oui, tu as une grande famille qui t'aime et qui t'aimera toujours," affirma Rick.

-" Et je suis heureuse. Ma maman m'aimait," pleura Orla en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de Kate, " ma maman m'aimais."

Kate la serra dans ses bras et Rick vint les rejoindre pour les entourer toutes les deux de ses bras puissants. Ils laissèrent pleurer la petite fille qui finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Elle leva les yeux vers Rick qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il prit la photo se leva et marcha jusqu'à une étagère. Il y prit un cadre contenant une photo de lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune, la retira et y plaça la photo d'Orla et de sa mère. Il la rendit ensuite à sa fille qui la prit avec encore quelques larmes sur les joues.

Le couple regarda leur fille serrer la photo contre son cœur avant de se lever et de monter l'escalier. Ils savaient ce qu'elle allait faire: elle allait placer la photo sur sa table de chevet, à coté de celle de sa famille. Kate se tourna vers Rick et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-" Je t'aime Rick," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Je t'aime aussi," répondit-il.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaules et ses yeux tombèrent sur un grand cadre sur le mur d'en face. Il y avait plusieurs photos dans ce cadre, toutes représentant une étape importante de leur vie de famille. La première avait été prise juste après le retour de Kate à la maison après sa rémission. La seconde, était du jour de l'adoption d'Orla et la suivante de leur mariage. Puis, il y avait la naissance de Joshua, la remise de diplôme d'Alexis, le premier jour d'école d'Orla.

Kate laissa une larme couler sur sa joue au souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait découvert son cancer et de ce qui avait suivit. La peur, les traitements, la perte de ses cheveux. Mais surtout le soutien de ses amis, de sa famille. Et la détermination de Rick qui avait refusé de la laisser. Sans lui, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait trouvé le courage de se battre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie sans même le savoir.

Le rire de Joshua résonna dans le bureau de Rick, puis celui de Martha et Kate sourit. Cinq ans plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'elle survivrait, qu'elle trouverait l'amour et qu'elle aurait des enfants, elle n'y aurait pas crut. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait tout ça. La flic qu'elle était, la femme ne vivant que pour son travail avait à présent une famille et elle ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Alexis qui laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'avança vers le canapé. Elle vit son père et Kate enlacés, les larmes sur les joues de Kate et comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle s'assit rapidement sur la table de salon et posa sa main sur la jambe de son père qui leva les yeux vers elle.

-" Que se passe-t-il papa?" S'inquiéta la jeune rouquine. " Il y a un problème avec les enfants?"

-" Non, tous le monde va bien," la rassura-t-il.

-" Alors quel est le problème?" Demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Kate. " Oh mon Dieu, tu as fait une rechute?"

-" Non ma puce," finit par répondre Kate. " Nous avons retrouvé la mère biologique d'Orla."

-" C'est vrai? Où est-elle? Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné Orla? Ne me dites pas qu'elle veut la reprendre."

-" Non. Elle est morte. Elle a été enlevée le jour où j'ai découvert Orla," expliqua Kate. " Et nous avons du en informer ta sœur."

-" Elle est dans sa chambre en ce moment?" Lorsque son père hocha la tête, elle se leva. " Je vais aller la voir."

Alexis disparut dans l'escalier et Rick sourit. Sa fille avait été très forte ces dernières années. Elle avait perdue sa meilleure amie d'un cancer, au même moment où Kate se battait contre le sien. Elle avait été présente à ses cotés jusqu'au bout. Elle avait prit soin d'Orla lorsque lui où Martha ne le pouvaient pas. Elle avait joué son rôle de grande sœur avant même que la fillette ne soit adoptée. Et elle continuait encore aujourd'hui.

-" Tu sais quoi Rick" S'éleva soudain la voix de Kate.

-" Quoi?"

-" Je suis heureuse comme je ne pensais pas l'être un jour," avoua-t-elle.

-" Je le suis aussi."

-" Et tu veux savoir autre chose?"

-" Dis-moi."

-" Tu vas de nouveau être papa."

Rick se redressa face à cette annonce et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage et de la crainte dans les yeux. Alors, il lui prouva sa joie par un baiser passionné qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et se plaqua contre son torse. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge et levèrent les yeux pour voir toute la famille les fixer.

-" Je vais être papa," révéla Rick avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

-" Je vais encore être grande sœur?" S'enthousiasma Alexis.

-" Et moi aussi?" Sourit Orla.

-" Et moi," finit Joshua dans les bras de Martha.

-" Notre famille s'agrandit encore," la fierté pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Martha.

-" Oui, notre famille s'agrandit," confirma Kate.

-" Et si on fêtait ça?" Proposa Rick.

Orla se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et Joshua se trémoussa dans les bras de Martha qui le posa. Le petit garçon courut dans les bras de son père qui le souleva dans les airs. La petite famille sortit de l'appartement, tous heureux.

Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, ils s'en étaient sortit. Et Kate devait admettre que la peur de sa vie lui avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux: une famille.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** je suis désolée pour cette fin, j'avais un peu de mal a écrire. J'espère quand même que vous me laisserez un petit mot.**

_Sweety 18/09/13_


End file.
